The Milf Hunter
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: Milhouse will tell what Springfield was to him when he was no longer a kid but a much more older and mature guy, what happens when there is a lot of gorgeous milfs that are not very happy with their sexual lifes? and someone young and full of energy is more then able to give them?
1. Chapter 1 A Nerd Lucky Vision

*Milhouse Narration*

Hi my name is Millhouse Van Houten and I am a teenager that live in Springfield, I going to tell you The story of my Adventure in this city, Everything Happen when I was on the house of my friend Bart, we were playing video games.

*Simpsons house*

Bart- Haha you lose again man you stink in this game.

Milhouse- that's because you trick me.

Bart- sounds like loser talk.

In that moment Marge appear in the living room bringing some sandwiches and soda.

Marge- here it is boys.

Bart- Thanks mom you can go now.

Milhouse- thanks MS Simpson.

*Milhouse narration*

Ahh Marge simpson the mother of bart and wife of homer simpson and the girls Lisa and Maggie, the years dint make her old the years only make her more sexy, her boobs big and bouncy, her big ass in that Tight green dress always give me big boners when I saw it, and that was a problem because I have a Fetish for Milfs.

Bart- Milhouse pay attention you are going to lose again.

Milhouse- Ahhn sorry (Dammm She looks more and more hot every time I come here)

*Five minutes Later*

Milhouse- Hey bart I going to the bathroom.

Bart- fine come quick so I can beat you hehe.

Milhouse Go to the bathroom upstairs but then when he enters he hear the noise of someone taking a bath, curiously by nature he go take a look and when he look his heart almost stopped and he almost scream, because in front of him was Marge taking a bath completely nude showing all the body she got.

Milhouse- (ohh my god)

*Milhouse narration*

My eyes got wide when I take a look on that Sexy Milf in front of me, her hair was wet and I see that long blue hair down, her big boobs bouncy in the water making then wet her perfect thighs, I feel my pants in that moment getting tighter and tighter as I concentrate not to masturbate right there, because the most I want to be there I would be really in big trouble if she sees me, when she start to put her fingers in her pussy masturbating herself I got a nosebleed, it was time to get out so I get out with no chance of getting see it, I got to the kitchen and clean my nose and calm my boner and then come back to Bart without he knowing I just saw his sexy mother naked.

Bart- are you ok ?

Milhouse- feeling like a champion, prepare to lose.


	2. Chapter 2 Marge Lust Urge

*Milhouse Narration*

You know what is the disadvantage of being friends with Bart Simpson? being friends with him, even in High school Bart keep making Pranks and I ended up being the one who takes the fault before Bart Hide so I got suspended for the rest of the day, Bart says not to worry because I could be in his house and my mom won't know, It was ok for me because I would be with MS Simpson and maybe have the same luck from the other day, i was on the living room and lay down on the couch after saying to her I just get out of school a little early for being a good student and would wait for Bart, Lucky me Bart Father was working and Lisa and Maggie were on school.

Marge- Are you fine there Millhouse?

Millhouse- Yeah I am fine.

Marge washes the dishes and millhouse keep looking when she moves around and sometimes bending over to get something so he can see her ass.

Millhouse- (God what a fine Dat ass, I need to calm myself) I think I go to Bart room.

Millhouse go to Bart room.

Millhouse- c'mon Bart I know you got some Porn magazines you hide from your parents *find the magazine* aha Found it, I better lock down the door.

Marge- ahh all done, Millhouse do you want some cookies? Milhouse? Where is him?

Marge goes upstairs and hears a noise coming from her son room then she get down and look to the keyhole.

Marge- What is this..Oh my god.

Marge was looking by the keyhole Milhouse Masturbating meanwhile looking to a magazine and she get really surprise by the size of the boy Stick it was really big.

Milhouse- ahh feels nice.

Marge- oh my god Milhouse is jerking off here im my house and…he got such a big Dick…it's been a while since i…wait what I am thinking? This is Bart friend and I am married.

Milhouse- Ahnn Marge.

Marge- Did he just call my name? Oh dear god I starting to feel some itch down here, if I keep looking at this is not going to end well.

Marge knock in the door making Milhouse scare and stop what he was doing and get his pants back.

Marge- I need to rest my head.

*Milhouse narration*

What you know, jerking of in the house of my friend thinking about his mother dint end well and that's because I got interrupted ahhn, After that day in another day Bart invite me to pass the night seeing some movies and eating junk food, in that Night MS Simpson was feeling really not happy.

Milhouse- Wow Bart what happen? your mom look stressful.

Bart- My dad need it to go on a business trip all of sudden tonight and my mom became really angry because he dint tell her.

Milhouse- ohh that sucks (I won't leave a piece of ass like that alone)

The time passes as Bart goes to His room and millhouse to the couch of the living room.

*Milhouse narration*

You know what is funny about life? He never stop surprising us even when I go the bathroom washes my hands after using the toilet something big awaits me.

Milhouse- Well I guess I just go back now.

Marge- Hey millhouse, are you enjoying the night?

Milhouse- Wow MS Simpson? What are you doing and in this Clothes.

Marge- what? This old Thing? Nothing much I was just using as a pajama to sleep, but sleeping alone is so lonely Milhouse, I know you are alone in the living room, How about you and your big Friend join me for the night?

Milhouse- *cover his underwear* But Aren't you married?

Marge- Homer is just too lazy and he makes me really angry I don't care about that anymore, besides this can be our little secret.

Milhouse- Ohh my i..I guess I can.

Marge- Thanks Milhouse.

The two goes to Marge Room and marge lock the door.

Milhouse- so are we going to sleep now?

Marge- you know we are not going to sleep now.

Marge Take her bikini out letting a full view of her body.

Milhouse- WOW.

Marge- Why don't you come to me Milhouse ? You can feel all my body.

Milhouse- Really? Wow I can't believe this is happening.

Milhouse Grab marge boobs and feels them squeezing in his hands.

Milhouse- incredible they are so amazing and feel so good on my hands.

Marge- ohh yes now suck them.

Milhouse start suck Marge Tits as she love every second of that young man sucking her boobs so hungry for them.

Marge- ohh Milhouse you are making me so wet and I think your friend can jump any second now you might feel tight there.

Marge in a fast move take Milhouse underwear and that make him stop sucking her boobs.

Milhouse- Ahnn.

Marge- oh yeah big guy that's a nice tool I see I know you have a nice one since the day in the room.

Millhouse- wait you see me?

Marge- yes and that makes me want it.

Marge pushes Milhouse to the ground and then she sits on him putting her huge ass butt cheeks around his dick .

Milhouse- ohh lord.

Marge- prepare for my butt job

Marge starts to rub her big ass cheeks around his dick twitching like crazy.

Milhouse- Ohhh god I feel you rubbing against my dick.

Marge- and I can feel some big hot dick around my butt.

Milhouse- noo is too much I going to AHNNNNN.

Milhouse cum a blast covering Marge butt cheeks with his cum.

Marge- hummm so hot and thick, young boys sure cum thick *clean the cum with her hands and then lick it* really good.

Milhouse- That was really the best Ms Simpson.

Marge- you can call me Marge sweety.

Marge tells Milhouse to go to the bed as he does so Marge once more jumps on him with her butt next to his dick.

Marge- Tonight I will make you the man who deserves this big dick, you better get prepare.

Milhouse- Ohhh boy this is the best night ever.

Marge put her ass up and slow she put her big fat ass on Milhouse pole.

Marge- UHNNNNNNNNG.

Milhouse- Ohhhnhhhhhhh Jesus Christ I lost my virginity to Marge Simpson.

Marge- ahhhh Milhouse that's all I wanted since that day and for a time a big dick that can fill me up *start to move up and down*

Milhouse- Is so intense and hot I can feel your entire ass and pussy sucking me up is so moist.

Marge- It is now I going to go even faster enjoy the ride.

Marge big ass goes up and down as we see her ass eating his dick every second she goes up and then down as the big moans of both fill the room.

Milhouse- ohhh Marge I can't take it.

Marge- go on I plan this tonight and take a pill you can go all you want c'mon cum inside me.

Milhouse- Ohhhhhhhhhhnnnn I cumminggggg.

Marge- Me toooooooooooooo.

Milhouse and Marge cum together as millhouse cum goes inside her and getting on the bed.

Marge- ohhh that was a nice shot there.

Milhouse- thanks but now that I am a man.

Milhouse takes Marge out of the bed and hold her as him pound his big dick back to her pussy.

Marge- AHNN.

Millhouse- I need to be the one who makes the move now.

Milhouse start pounding marge pussy fast as her ass bouncy and jiggle all the time.

Marge- ohhh Milhouse that's the spot ohhh fuck ohh FUCK I want your dick so bad ahnnn is filling me.

Milhouse- kiss me.

Without thinking Twice marge kisses Millhouse on a ravaging and sloppy kissing as Millhouse Finally cum on marge pussy again more than before.

Marge- AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Milhouse- Yeahhhhhhhh.

A time later they were on the bed as Marge and millhouse were Cuddling.

Marge- Oh Milhouse I never being so good fucked like that in a long time.

Milhouse- and you are the best Marge thanks for making me a Man.

Marge- whenever you feel like fucking me you can come my big boy it's going to be our secret.

Milhouse- then maybe this will save your marriage.

Marge- whenever I have this big dick *grabs his dick* ready for more before you back to the living room?

Milhouse- it's so good to be alive.


	3. Chapter 3 Dirty Church

*Milhouse narration*

It's been two days after me and Marge became Lovers and have an affair in her house when her husband was out of town, who would know I would have such a lucky with one of the best milfs in town? sex was amazing but it was not easy to be with Marge because when I was on school I can't go there and when the school is over Bart goes back to his house and I can't just say I want to be there again so quick, the bad thing is Marge is married and have kids that makes me a family destroyer? I want to say to everyone what I did but I can't, I wonder when I going to have a another alone time with marge because after the sex I can't cum anymore just with my hands and is getting annoying, I guess I won't have the same lucky to find a frustrating milf.

*Church*

Milhouse was on the church together with the others who go there on Sundays.

Milhouse- (Man why I am here? why my mother is not here? oh yeah she is working today too, ahnn I just doing this for her)

While Reverend Lovejoy proceed with his lines milhouse boot your attention around watching people, Marge glances at it and making a quick wink making him blush, After a time.

Milhouse- (god I never thought before but this is boring and this formal black suit I wearing is only making me feel the hot it is today why this have to be in the night already ? just finish it, I going to the bathroom)

After that millhouse get up and goes to the bathroom.

Timothy- Ok my Friends today is over you can go to your homes now and come again when you can.

Everyone get up and run to the door like they were waiting for this.

Timothy- ahn oh well.

Timothy lovejoy turn the light off close the windows and after that the door when he get out letting the dark church in the night now with no one, After That millhouse get off the toilet.

Milhouse- Ahn that feels…better? *sees around* Wait where is everyone? Hello is someone here?

Millhouse goes to the door and try to open but he sees is lock.

Milhouse- Shit I was forgotten, I guess that guy was not supposed to remember anyone who enters, I need to find another way to get out.

After Milhouse got away to the other side someone gets out of the feminine Bathroom.

Helen- well now this…wait why is so dark and no one is here? Is it over?

Helen goes to the door and sees is lock.

Helen- God dammit Timothy how did you lock your wife here? How dare you forgot I was here and not with you? ughh I need to see another way out *runs to the other side*

After that Milhouse comes back with a bottle of Wine.

Milhouse- Bad news is I lock here for good and the good news is I find this bottle of wine *drink a little* Not bad I not much of a drinker but this is nice.

Helen- HEY WHO IS THERE?

Milhouse- AHHHHHH.

Milhouse Got scare and drop the bottle of wine next to Helen making her clothes get her shirt wet.

Helen- what the!

Milhouse- ohh oh my god I sorry I dint mean to do this.

Helen- ugh… hey aren't you millhouse the friend of that awful Bart Simpson?

Milhouse- yes it's me I got lock here.

Helen- Well I got lock here too and I got a wet shirt now.

Milhouse- sorry.

After they talk a little they decided the only thing they could do was wait until the next day.

Helen- why did I not bring my cellphone?

Milhouse- because this is a church.

Helen- God I hate my husband for not even get it I not there right now I guess he is just too tired and is sleeping now not even know I not there.

Milhouse- that looks bad.

Helen- I even dye my hair on black to make him pay attention.

Millhouse- I hear ya.

Helen- brrr is freezing here.

Milhouse- Maybe you could…take your shirt?

Helen- What? No I can't do this you are here.

Milhouse- but you are going to get a cold with this wet shirt.

Helen- Oh yeah Well then you take your shirt off so I not going to pass through this alone.

Milhouse- but my shirt is not….ahn Fine *takes his shirt off* there.

Helen- (wow he is skinny but he got nice abs) Fine I guess is my turn.

Helen takes her shirt off showing her use a black bra and surprised showing she got a pair of big boobs.

Milhouse- oh (wow when those came from? those simple church clothes really hide something) you feeling better?

Helen- A little bit.

*Milhouse narration*

Yeah I was stuck on the church with the wife of timothy Lovejoy, and I discovered she got a nice pair of boobs and we are alone in a church without our shirts, now can anyone tell me if this ever happens with you? I was sitting down because Helen tries to find one more bottle of wine so our bodies could have more heat

Milhouse- (I can't stop thinking of her boobs I got a boner that don't want to go away) so do you want to talk so we can pass time?

Helen- what is there to talk? I married to bastard.

Milhouse- but you are such a sexy woman he need to thankful for that.

Helen- what?

Millhouse- ahnnn (oh shit I talk to much)

Helen- you think that? You think I am sexy?

Milhouse- Well yes why would I lie?

Helen- I... I gonna put the bottle there.

Milhouse- Fine.

Helen comes back after put the wine bottle in the trash but when she comes back she slide and falls on millhouse.

Helen- Woahh.

Milhouse- Ahhh.

Milhouse open his eyes.

Milhouse- ahnn what, ohh.

Milhouse Feel Helen big boobs in his chest and her face next to him.

Helen- Ohhh I so sorry I gonna.

In that moment Helen feel something hitting her ass under her skirt.

Helen- wait is that.

Milhouse- ohh well I think I might have a little boner right now.

Helen- * get up* ohh my god.

Milhouse- wait I can explain.

When millhouse get up his pants fall letting him only with his underwear showing a better vision of his big dick.

Helen- ohh my god, is big.

Millhouse- ahn thanks?

Helen- did you really get like this for me?

Milhouse- Uhn yes I think is really clear right now.

Helen- (this young man got a big dick and because of me, this makes me feel, happy we are here alone in a church, this is so dirty) let me ask you something.

Millhouse- huh?

Helen- will you ever talk to anyone what will happen here?

Milhouse- no I promise it would be embarrassed for us hehe.

Helen- Good, now drop your underwear.

Milhouse- ok wait what?

Helen- JUST TAKE OFF.

Milhouse- OK.

Millhouse take his last piece of clothes out and Helen get hypnotized by the guy dick.

Helen- my turn * take skirt and panties off*

Milhouse- wow you got a nice big ass.

Helen- Milhouse, this is going to be between you and me just this time you hear me?

Milhouse- loud and clean.

Helen and millhouse start kissing each other first a ravaging kiss by each other for millhouse having a married Milf again and Helen for having an affair with a teenager in a church, both feeling their tongues, millhouse feeling her chest rubbing on him, Helen feeling his big meat stick rubbing against her womanhood every second of this kiss was not a normal kiss was a prohibited kiss.

Helen- wow, I never been kiss so wild like this.

Milhouse- I feel so excited that I kind of put too much effort on everything.

Helen- how about you put more effort on kissing my other mouth?

Milhouse- ohhh i gonna love it.

Milhouse get in the floor and Helen start to put her pussy on his face, then he start licking it, kissing and giving little bites, This makes Helen moan loud as she feels the intense energy he put on making her feel good and caring about doing right as he grabs her ass.

Helen- ohhh I love getting lick it like this I think I can almost cum.

Milhouse- (hum is that what they call clitoris? I think I bite it a little)

Helen- UHN, ahnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

Helen feeling this cum right in his face.

Helen- Ahnnn.

Milhouse- did you really enjoy that much?

Helen- I kind of sensitive, it's been a while since I dint get lick by a man tongue so moist and hot.

Milhouse- I can't hold more Helen now can you please help me?

Helen- oh I going to to with you something I don't do to my husband all the time.

Helen Look to millhouse big dick closely, then she start to put her boobs around and start making a tit fuck.

Milhouse- ohhh they are so soft and it feels so good that's the best thing boobs can do.

Helen- now I going to use my mouth.

She starts to swallow his dick and together With her boobs she tries the best to hide that pole.

Milhouse- ohh oh god I can't believe I live to feel this ohh is so good together like this I think I gonna AHNNNNNNNNNNN.

Millhouse Cum in Helen mouth fillen her mouth with cum, then when she taker her mouth out of his dick she open it and the cum fall on her boobs.

Helen- Wow I dint knows mans could cum this much.

Milhouse- you made me cum like this.

The time pass and we soon see Milhouse Fucking Helen from behind after she ask.

Helen- ohhh yes millhouse fuck me hard like that.

Milhouse- You ate so tight Helen you really are sucking me inside you.

Helen- c'mon gives me a spank and call me a bitch.

Milhouse- you sure?

Helen- so sure.

Milhouse *spank her ass* you like that bitch? You like feeling this young dick filling you? I keep humping you all night.

Helen- ohhh god yes I want this yeah.

Milhouse- uh Helen five minutes is my limit after that I gonna blow.

Helen- I going too.

Milhouse and Helen- AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Milhouse take his dick off and blow a load on Helen after that her ass her back and her head were covered in cum.

Helen- that was amazing millhouse thanks for this.

Millhouse- you welcome, you were savage.

Helen goes to millhouse and grabs his dick.

Milhouse- wow.

Helen- forget about just this time whenever you need me I won't mind being fuck by this big boy.

Milhouse- Jesus Christ.

*Milhouse narration*

So In the end I learn that you need to be careful with the woman's that work on church just because of her husband, they maybe be woman's who are not sexually happy, I got to fuck Helen lovejoy in a church, not only I feel a little guilty by fucking a married woman again and this time in a church but once more I can't tell anyone, we get out of there in the morning, we clean everything so it won't have evidences, Helen got mad at her husband for only know she was missed in the morning, that guy is screw, now god know what happens with me now I really hungry after that night.


	4. Chapter 4 Thank you Come again

*Milhouse Narration*

It's been some three days since I have that moment with Helen, in the school I was more like a loser or nerd who don't have girlfriend and only know as the friend of Bart Simpson, maybe is the glasses they call me nerd? if only they know I have a really nice lucky with Milfs, I wonder if I must feel pride of myself or afraid this might get me in trouble, now was time for school but I got late, after a warning to not get late again, in the free time I was talking to Bart.

Bart- man you got late you never get late like that.

Milhouse- I kind of tired.

Bart- were you what, jerking off too much in your room? hahahaha.

Milhouse- (More like waking up early and wait you and your sisters go to school so I can fuck your mom and after that wait Helen husband go away so I can do the same, I got two woman's to please and keep that in secret this is making me tired and good at the same time, I feel like my balls are smaller) Shut up man.

Bart- whatever, want to go to the Kwik-E-Mart after School? I heard you got a job there.

Milhouse- Yes but don come to me for low prices, Apu don't like this I need to hear all that things he tell me not to do.

Bart- ahh man this sucks if you want money then sell your stuff like those books from school.

Milhouse- Bart c'mon.

Bart- Fine but this is still a shit.

Milhouse and Bart after the school was over they go to the Kwik-E-Mart, Milhouse was wearing the uniform and when he enter he don't find Apu but Manjula.

Manjula- welcome.

Milhouse- MS Manjula? Where is Apu?

Manjula- I here for him now.

Bart- so I won't get a discount?

Manjula- Take it for free this time.

Bart- Wohoo *takes a squish and runs* Bye

Milhouse- MS Manjula what about the cameras? Apu don't like selling things for free.

Manjula- and he don't like selling healthy food too relax, the cameras are busted he just don't want to waste money so he keeps telling that to keep you in line.

Milhouse- ohh.

*Milhouse narration*

What is to tell about Manjula? well she is a beauty Indian woman that is married to Apu and have eight babies I know that one time he cheat it on her and that she is not happy, now I have known it that she is quite not caring anymore for him, but the biggest mystery is, how after having eight kids she still got such a hot body is like she never got pregnant I guess Indians are magic.

Milhouse and Manjula keep in the balcony waiting for clients to come.

Milhouse- hum looks quite empty.

Manjula- I guess this store will ruin someday, that will be fun.

Milhouse- Huh MS Manjula I know you are the woman of my boss but do you want to talk to me about what is bothering you?

Manjula- You want to hear about my life?

Milhouse- I am a good listener and maybe will make you feel better to talk with someone, I promise I won't say anything and not judge.

Manjula- I kind of want to talk.

Milhouse- well like you say there is not cameras here.

Manjula- Ok.

Milhouse- now tells me what is bothering you?

Manjula- Ahhn Its Apu I Hate the idiot he is, he just keeps working all the time in this store even when is Sunday and I keep taking care of my kids, making food for them taking them to school and making them don't go into trouble and him just keep in the store like is precious.

Milhouse- but is not this job that makes money for his family?

Manjula- I know this I still with him because I can't just go back to Indian with my kids, and the money we got is for the kids, we don't have time for us he don't have time for me, God this store is like another kid and he take a nice job of it, ITS BEEN REALLY LONG I DON'T HAVE SEX.

Milhouse- wow.

Manjula- Oh sorry I guess I let myself go.

Milhouse- Ahn its ok I say I won't judge right?

Manjula- I just so tired of this I just want something to help me to not kick that idiot ass and let my kids grow without a father.

Milhouse- you just need to have a time for you with no other people around, you know to have fun.

Manjula- hummm, listen Milhouse do you want to make a deal?

Milhouse- what deal?

Manjula goes to the entrance of the store and then she closes the curtains, lock the door and put the sign closed as she comes back to Milhouse.

Manjula- I have a lot of stress and when I say to Apu I to have a day off with no mom duties he says I could work here some times and he can take care of the kids just for today, now I want vengeance.

Millhouse- and what is the deal?

Manjula- I need a friend.

Milhouse- ok then.

Manjula- A sex Friend.

Milhouse- Ohhhh.

Manjula- thanks for caring and listen to me Milhouse if it was any other man they would just pretend to listen to me like they care but they don't.

Milhouse- You welcome and uhh you are too close to my face.

Manjula- I know, then how about looking down?

Manjula Rips her uniform letting her black bra with her big bouncy and after that rips of her the rest, showing her nice big ass and good legs they were perfect parts of that woman body like she was still single and not a mother of eight kids.

Milhouse- wow.

Manjula- how about you lay down there in the banking?

Milhouse- ok.

Milhouse lay down on the banking then manjula get in the top and sits her big ass on his face, as she goes to his pants and take them off.

Milhouse- ughnn.

manjula- Uhngngg such a big dick.

Manjula use her hands to masturbate him and Milhouse keep licking her pussy Trough her black panties and feeling her ass squishing his face, Manjula moans by his tongue going up her panties and him by her having that ass in his face and getting hand job by her.

Manjula- Ahnnn yes this is the spot Milhouse Keep going.

Manjula start laying down her body a little more so she can go to his dick and make a blow job, as millhouse feel this even better pleasure he rips of her panties with his teeth when he got free and start licking more fast her now naked pussy, She moans but keep sucking, then she use her boobs to massage his dick.

Milhouse- Man...Manjula I think I going to cum, AHNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Manjula Put all his dick on her mouth as Milhouse cums hard making her drinks everything without dropping a drop.

Manjula- Pure protein *lick it*

Milhouse- Damm you suck me like a milkshake.

Manjula Get up and in a sexy pose she ask.

Manjula- you aren't tired are you ?

Milhouse- n..no.

Manjula- great come now come to me.

*TWENTY FIVE MINUTES LATER*

Milhouse and manjula were humping each other in the floor.

Manjula- hummmm Milhouse you already cum two times you sure take a good time to cum.

Milhouse- I think I going to cum again, AHH I doing this for too long now.

Manjula stop humping, she get up and goes to get something, Milhouse strange that and see her coming back with a Squish from the squish machine.

Milhouse- Ahnn what are doing?

Manjula- Jus planning something.

Manjula open the squish cover and Put his dick inside.

Milhouse- AHNN COLD.

Manjula- I going to need you to cum inside this, don't ask questions and don't worry I make you feel hot again.

She give him a ravaging kiss as use one of her hands to masturbate him fast meanwhile holds the bottle, Milhouse can't resist and in the end he Blows his last load inside the squish filling it.

Milhouse- Ohhhhh.

Manjula put the cover back and then shake a little and put the straw.

Manjula- Perfect.

Milhouse- you sure got an interesting Fetish.

Manjula- ohh this is not a fetish is payback.

Milhouse- What?

Manjula- Just wait.

After that Manjula and Milhouse put their clothes back and clean the mess they done, and by the time they finish and Manjula opens the store again Apu Arrives.

Apu- Hello how is my wife doing?

Manjula- Ohh great Apu how was your day?

Apu- Really hard I think you better go back to the kids only womans can take so much care.

Manjula- well why don't you take this squish? You look thirsty.

Apu- usually I don't drink my own products but that is ok.

Milhouse- Ahnnn.

Manjula- Shh.

Apu- *drinks it* Uhnn this is different is cold but at the same time a little warm and kind of stick and thick, is that cream ?

Milhouse- Ahnn Well Manjula did for you.

Manjula- But you help me too hehe.

Apu- uhn not bad, you can go far Milhouse.

Manjula- and deep.

Milhouse- (OHH BOY) thanks.

*Milhouse narration*

In that Day I accidentally made another milf to want to have sex with me this thing of doing it in public places can become a fetish I might like, Manjula is really a woman with hunger and I guess she is more happy now and I got my ball empty I guess I need to be a while with no action, Manjula Make me cum on the squish and give it to Apu to drink it, UHN when I think he was there drinking it makes me want to vomit but it was her revenge anyway I guess the situation is just getting more hard for me.


	5. Chapter 5 The Powers (Fixed)

*Milhouse Narration*

My life takes a trip right to complete Heaven or something more hard? I having sex with married milfs on Springfield, it's all good but, its killing me I can't satisfied so many woman's and if I say no what would they do ? well some of them don't ask me to come all the time, they have husbands and kids anyway, Homer is back from his trip Marge act normal like always, if I hand make her satisfied she would like slap him for going out like that without telling her soon, lucky Bart and me were going around Springfield in our bikes so it will be a time just to relax.

Bart- Man did you take a look in those girls from high school? They sure are hot.

Milhouse- I guess they know that you are always looking to their asses when they bend over to take a book or drink water.

Bart- they just are teasing me I will get some girls.

Milhouse- like that time you have a private fun with Sherri? But then you said you got confuse then you end up with Terri too then they slap you?

Bart- twins are hard dude.

Millhouse- Bart they use different hair colors now.

Bart- Still hard to look up when all I want is to look to the boobs hehe.

Milhouse- Well Bart I guess we all look.

They keep laughing when they see the house of the scientist Professor Flink with some boxes making a garage sale.

Milhouse- hey look over there.

Bart- Cool let's take a look.

They go to take a look, they stop their bikes and go to talk to professor Flink.

Bart- Hey dude what is all this?

Flink- Uhn this old junk here? are some old things I forgot they were laying around my basement I don't remember what is but almost everything don't work so I going to sell in the junk yard.

Bart- you maybe got anything cool there?

Flink- If you want take it anything here is five dollars, what a waste my god I need to get rid of this junk.

In the time Bart was looking, Milhouse take a look in a small medication recipient with only one blue pill.

Milhouse- what is this?

*NOTE*

The Maximus pills, taking this pill can expand your sexual action, you will have more energy that will not go to waste so easy and it will be with you forever I as a new part of your energy performance, I mean c'mon use a pill every day so the effect won't go away? Your sperm production is going to be more accelerate as the size of your dick will be 10 cm more big too, enjoy it and take care of, be healthy.

Milhouse- Wow that is really cool *take the pill on his hands*

Bart- HEY MILHOUSE.

Milhouse- AHH *swallow the pill* Oh boy.

Bart- check out this bottle of pills I have it makes you burp bubbles with the colors of rainbows hahaha I going to put this on Homer coffee.

Flink- just doesn't put it on beer or it will make him vomit rainbows.

Bart- EVEN BETTER.

Milhouse- Ahn C'mon Bart how about we see that bubble thing.

Bart- Yes.

In that day after they prank Bart father and after they run from a mad homer, Milhouse got to his house and fall in his bed to sleep, in the next day he wakes up.

Milhouse- Uhngg I feel heavy, my underwear feels a little tight *get up* and I feel GREAT I have so much energy, I got to get to school.

Milhouse then stop and looking to his underwear he look amazed as he look.

Milhouse- Wow my dick, it looks bigger and geez, my balls they are the size of tennis balls, that work.

In that moment millhouse cellphone start to ring.

Millhouse- Hello.

Marge- Milhouse ? is still plenty time before you go to school, homer got to work and I made Bart go more early to school, come over and get me some fun.

Millhouse- ohh uhn coming over there.

Milhouse eat his breakfast, brush his teeth and put his clothes fast, say goodbye to his mother and after that go to Marge Home fast, but in the street someone see him going really fast when he get to the door already open for him.

Ruth- Why is that the son of Luann is going to Marge house alone? I going to take a peek.

Meanwhile that, Milhouse was in Marge room with her in the bed waiting.

Marge- Hey handsome, we got quite the time before you go to school so why don't we start this over and go to the main act?

Milhouse- I never got used to come here and find you wearing this green dress with no bra or panties.

Marge- I just getting wet o the way will be nice for you.

Millhouse- ok but just saying, today I maybe be a little more rough.

In that Time someone enter Marge House and really careful walks next to her door still a little open, then sees what is going on and put a cellphone to film, Milhouse Was Pounding marge in her bed still with her green dress but with nothing else, pounding really fast and hard, his big dick going inside and out like a missile was making the person smile and making marge moaning like she is having a really good time.

Marge- Ohh yes ohhh my, did you get more big? Ahnnn I can feel you ball the size of baseball balls slapping me when you go inside.

Milhouse- Ohhh Marge I really need this before going to school such a shame I can't be here all day.

Marge take the rest of her green dress showing more of her sexy naked body, Marge go in the bed and got in a position ready for some pounding

Marge- c'mon just some more action put that missile on me.

Milhouse- ohhh sweet.

Milhouse jumps on the bed and humps marge in doggystyle.

Milhouse- Uhmmmmm ohh that's good.

Marge- ohh millhouse is so big uhnn I can't get enough I love your big cock.

In that moment they heard some noise coming from outside and in that moment both got scared.

Marge- what was that?

Millhouse- oh no is someone here?

They put their clothes back on and go down stairs to look who was but they only see the dog jumping on the couch.

Milhouse- is just the dog.

Marge- ohh dammit I got scared if it was someone.

Milhouse- oh no I need to go to school.

Marge- ohhh this totally ruined the mood.

Milhouse- sorry Marge I come back.

Marge- ok.

They kiss each other goodbye and then Milhouse goes out of the house and before he got to his bike someone was watching him really close.

Milhouse- Dammit I dint even cum yet.

Ruth- Hi Milhouse.

Milhouse- AHHHHH, who is it?

Ruth- hi I am Ruth I Marge Friend and neighbor for a time did you say something?

Millhouse- uhhh I say I need to come to school hehe.

Ruth- really? What were you doing on Marge house?

Millhouse- I forgot a book?

Ruth- and where is this book?

Millhouse- uhhn turns out it was a mistake I did haha.

Ruth- I see.

Millhouse- well bye I need to go.

Milhouse runs fast.

Ruth- hehe I will see you again more soon then you think Milhouse van houten.

*Milhouse narration*

This sure was weird I got bumped into Ruth powers and she sure got a nice pair of big tits in that shirt, but she almost make me have a heart attack, thank god she dint discover my thing with marge, the bad thing is I dint have the chance to cum and I really having a bad time to not get hard in front of everyone in school, runt to the high school really is exhaustive, I survive the day somehow.

Bart- man you look terrible did you run to get here? You never got late.

Milhouse- uhn I sleep it more than normal and I dint get the bus so I got to run.

Bart- Hey I got to go meet a girl after school you are going to do anything?

Milhouse- uhmm yes I got something.

Bart- nice, wish me luck.

After Bart goes away on his Skate millhouse sees a car next to him calling his attention to he goes there and when the window slide down he sees Ruth.

Ruth- hey there.

Millhouse- MS Ruth? What are you doing here?

Ruth- Hey can you make me a favor? I need a babysitter to take care of the baby of my daughter.

Millhouse- I don't know.

Ruth- is just for twenty minutes I need to make an errand with Laura Pleaseeee?

Milhouse- well I can't deny it like that is just a little right? Ok just let me call my mom.

Ruth- thank you, come in.

Ruth Drives for seven minutes until they got in her home, then Ruth opens the door as millhouse enters and see Laura with her baby with three years.

Laura- hey you finally find someone to help?

Ruth- yes here it is.

Millhouse- Hi.

Laura- hey aren't you Milhouse the friend of Bart Simpson?

Millhouse- yes and my name is Milhouse.

Laura- yeah well, C'mon mom we need to get do that thing.

Ruth- Fine we are going, bye Milhouse we going to come soon take care of Susie.

Milhouse is let alone as they run to the door.

Milhouse- well that's the way to pass the time

*Milhouse narration*

Well that was Laura power and her mother, Laura by what I know was the first love of Bart and babysitters the house when was teenager, and wow she look perfect she got nice big boobs and big rounded ass, hehe a young adult how she got a baby ? Did she have a husband? Hum, those two Milfs sure got that name Power right, Milfs always look sexy doesn't matter those years that passed, well sorry I guess I can't stop talking now because I still have all that energy, well the baby cry sometimes then I give him milk in the fridge already in a bottle, hey does that mean Laura big boobs have milk? I mean the time pass and nothing really interesting happens and then I heard the door open.

Laura- we are home.

Milhouse- welcome how was that thing you need to do?

Ruth- well we were trying to find a thing for something new we going to do but we dint find someone we need.

Laura- well by what you said you still can look at that guy.

Ruth- well when I take a look at him I will send you a video.

Milhouse- (what are they talking about?)

Ruth- hey thanks for helping, c'mon I give you a ride to your home.

Millhouse- thanks.

Ruth drives away from her home and keeps driving but instead of dropping him off right away she decides to take him on a detour to an area that overlooks all of Springfield, when Milhouse realizes it that this is not the way to his home.

Milhouse- wait why are we here?

Ruth- Milhouse goes to the back seat of the car.

Milhouse- why?

Ruth- I need to talk with you.

Doing this both of them go to the back seat of the car.

Milhouse- uhnnn what do you want to talk?

Ruth- Milhouse, I know what you are doing with Marge.

Milhouse- WHAT?

.

.

.

.

.

*Sorry guys i see just right now that i post something that was not this cap Man i can be so stupid sometimes, here is the real capo f the powers*


	6. Chapter 6 Hank hardcore

Milhouse- WHAT?

Ruth- i see when you go to her house when she is alone, then you go there having fun.

Marge- I have no idea what you are saying, she is a married woman.

Ruth- I married woman you keep having sex with *shows him footage of his fun with marge* I got this.

Milhouse- ohhhh boy ho…how did you get this?

Ruth- I enter her house.

Millhouse- it was you.

Ruth- you know Milhouse seeing that, a young man fucking someone I know and more than that a married one seeing you so full of energy on her, makes me wet.

Milhouse- uhhhh you are to close.

Ruth- hey millhouse I want you to fuck me I need to feel the sweet feeling of being fucked by a young big dick I know you have a really big one, so let's fuck here in the back seat of the car, I not wearing any panties or bra under this clothes.

Milhouse seeing that Milf getting close he can't stop looking at her boobs or how naught she was and ends getting really excited by doing that in a car with a milf.

Ruth- wow this huge boner in your pants look really tempting, let me help with this just lay down a little and let me do the job.

Ruth take Milhouse pants off after he lay down and see His big twitching dick out of his underwear.

Ruth- Is like a pole *Takes her shirt off* let me feel that.

Ruth put her big boobs around his member and starts to titfuck him, millhouse moans by the feeling of having her big soft boobs around his happy dick feeling her movements faster by going up and down.

Ruth- this is a big sausage ahhn is so hot between my boobs is a Rush I love it.

Milhouse- ahhhnnn I feel so ahnnn.

Ruth- I can eat this sausage and see what taste like.

Ruth swallow almost all Milhouse dick with ability and give him a sloppy blowjob, this makes him feel a bite of pure moaning and she goes fast and faster.

Milhouse- Ahhhhh Here it comes, AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Milhouse blow a load into her mouth filling it making her drink and when she takes his dick out of her mouth his dick still shot a little on her boobs still between them.

Milhouse- Ahhhn awesome.

Ruth- damm I feel like a swallow a milkshake cream.

Milhouse- this was a big one,

Ruth- Now Milhouse I see you still got on you so c'mon jackhammer my pusyy.

Milhouse sees Ruth in four ready for some dog style, getting hard again in seconds he goes for it and plows her big ass good.

Ruth- Ahnnn So BIG.

Milhouse humps her from behind and by all hump he do Ruth boobs rubs in the window of the car, after that the whole car starts to move around by the movements of the intense sex the keep doing, Doggstyle, 69 and in the end Cowgirl.

Ruth- AMAZING you dint cum yet you are so full of stamina.

Milhouse keep grabbing her boobs as she goes up and down his dick together with his movements.

Ruth- cum on me c'mon is ok I took the pill.

Milhouse- You plan this all along? You slut, take this load.

Milhouse Cums Hard on her making her moan so loud all Springfield could hear it, the cum goes inside her and when millhouse takes it out he start to shooting again he shoots on her face, on her boobs and on the windows of the car.

Milhouse- AHNNNNNNNNNN double blow.

Ruth- Ahnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.

*Milhouse narration*

After that big revelation I guess my secret between me and Marge is safe, having sex with Ruth was really good I love it when I cum so hard and I feel like she got a huge amount of experience, but in the end she promises to not saying anything if I give her some quality time too, She bring me home after thirty minutes and we were saying bye.

Ruth- thanks for the awesome time Milhouse.

Milhouse- you welcome, sorry for blasting your car windows with my sperm.

Ruth- meh I clean this when I get home bye.

Milhouse- bye.

Ruth goes away as Milhouse sees it.

*Next Morning*

Luann- Ahn Milhouse did you eat something from the fridge last night? Because I think you eat a lot.

Milhouse was sitting on the table eating an apple ready to go for school.

Milhouse- uhhnn I was…really hungry.

Luann- you must have lost a lot of energy.

Milhouse- you said it, bye mom got to go.

Luann- Have a nice dayyy.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next Week After the events from Ruth, Milhouse was getting out of school when he sees the same car and with caution he goes to him.

Milhouse- Ruth?

Laura- *slides the window* No, it's me Laura.

Millhouse- Laura? What are you doing here?

Laura- Just enter get in the car I got to tell you something.

Milhouse- I guess I got no choice.

Laura drives her car to a motel and before they go out she talks.

Laura- well millhouse I know the fun you got with my mom you sure got her hard.

Milhouse- WHAT? She told you?

Laura- you dint sees when she put her cellphone to film it and then she sends it to me.

Milhouse- ohh man, now what do you want from me?

Laura- Milhouse I going to give you an opportunity and tell you why? My mother and I, Are porn stars.

Milhouse *shocked* WHATTTTT?

Laura- yeah we do porn movies to pay for all we the expanses, do you think is easy to study and raise a child? I need money, so me and mom got really popular as porn stars, and the other reason is, I love watch and being watched *lick her lips*

Milhouse- *gulp* But I don't want to anyone to see me or filming having sex like that.

Laura- ohh c'mon we going to use disguises and different names we going to be total new persons, I don't know why everyone don't do this.

Milhouse- But why dint you choose Bart? I know he like it you in his kid's days.

Laura- Bart sounds nice but, first he would screw this up he would be like hey look at me I am famous now I fucking this chick and gain pay for this, second you look like the kind of guy who can keep a secret like you look now, besides he would tell Lisa by accident and you know how those things mess with that little feminist.

Milhouse- (Lisa sure is quite the girl who can't have fun or just screw up others fun by not being a good thing and only thinks about studying and college) I guess…well ok I accept.

Laura- GOOD, I can't wait to feel your tool *rubs her boobs*

Milhouse- uhh haha.

Laura- ok we are here in the motel with the guys who will do the filming, don't worry they are pros.

Milhouse- does your family plan those things all along? Damm.

*Milhouse narration*

So there was I, going to make a porn video in a motel with Laura powers another Milf who works as a pornstar together with her mother, when the people who works there look at me they were with those faces of, who let this Dweeb here or who is this kid ? Man they will see who is the kid, after that Laura and I go in our rooms to put our clothes we were going to use and names, I use a wig with a black hair a little long together with a black beard then a pair of black pants and a sleeveless white t shirt I got to take off the glasses then they give my eye contacts and fake tattoos, my name was going to be Hank Hardcore, after that I came out of the trailer and see Laura in a Really good costume, she was wearing a Latex suit tight to her body showing how good her body was like that suit of black widow she use a blonde long hair and lipstick.

Laura- like it? My name is Nikki Hard.

Millhouse- you look amazing.

Laura- you too, by the way we don't have scripts just what will happen so you got to improvise.

Milhouse- What? But I never did that and they going to film.

Laura- just acts like a bad guy and don't think much is porn anyway.

After all the time they take the video finally starts with camera around all places and millhouse outside the motel.

Milhouse- (ok millhouse just act like you need now) *smiles evilly*

Milhouse opens the door and enter in the room, he sees Laura in the bed with her arms and legs tied up

Milhouse- well well what do we got here? You think you can just sneak on me and my job like that?

Laura- you won't get away with this Hank hardcore.

Milhouse- Ohh Nikki you need to learn that the fact you are there means I am the BOSS here.

Milhouse goes to her and start rubbing her boobs over the latex.

Laura- Hey stop that you pig.

Millhouse- I hate bitches that don't stop talking.

Milhouse sees a gag ball and put on her mouth to shut her up and then unzip her up part of her suit letting out her big boobs.

Milhouse- You got sweet boobs Nikki I will enjoy sucking them.

Laura- hmmg (yes go for it)

Milhouse start rubbing her nipples and they start to get erect then he start to suck one boob and grope the other.

Milhouse- (hum this is good and so sweet I feel taste of milk coming out of her tits)

Millhouse stops sucking after hearing the moanings from Laura.

Milhouse- someone got milk there for me I love your taste now I need to taste your other mouth.

Milhouse unzip the rest of her clothes and start to lick her pussy what makes her moan putting his fingers on it.

Milhouse- damm your body is making me hard as a rock.

Milhouse take off his pants as he show his really big dick with his big balls.

Laura- (wow is so big) humggg.

Milhouse takes the gag ball out of her mouth.

Laura- Stay away, what are you doing? You will pay your drug empire will fall.

Milhouse- I have a better use for your mouth.

Milhouse get on the bed then he shoves his dick into her mouth and his hands on the wall.

Laura- (god he shove this thing in my mouth) ahgnn.

Milhouse- hum yes I can feel your hot mouth around my dick I wonder how your family would react you sucking my dick hahaha.

Millhouse keep pounding his dick down her throat fast, then he takes it out just so he could put between her boobs and keeping the blowjob now with a titfuck.

Milhouse- hum I never get tired of feeling boobs and mouth on my dick is just such a nice thing ahhn I think I going to cum Take this AHNNNNN.

Milhouse cum hard on her mouth making her swallow and after that when he put it out he still shot a blow in her boobs and face like a shot gun.

Millhouse- ahhnnnh amazing.

Laura- *coff* my god you are a hose?

Milhouse- you better hang in there because I going to pound you until I get dry.

The filming goes on with Milhouse having sex with Laura for Thirty minutes in different positions, Milhouse stamina was impressive until the video comes to an end.

Milhouse- Ahnn oh god I soo tired *drinks a bottle of water* I can't believe I did that.

Laura- ahnhnhn you pound me so hard god I can't feel my legs if dint take my pill I would have eight babies with all this you did, this sure will be great.

Milhouse- sorry for being so rough I think I get excited.

Laura- Nah its fine I think I need to get up if can still feel my ass.

Laura gets up and goes away leaving Milhouse with a woman that was coming.

Milhouse- Lindsay naegle?

Lindsay- Hello Milhouse you did quite the show there.

Milhouse- uhh thanks.

Lindsay- thanks for being the Co star this time, by the ssize of your tool and stamina let me give you this cartoon, call me if you need a job as a porn start you got future.

Milhouse- Uhh thanks I think about it *get up*

Lindsay naegle- sure you will *slap his ass* hahaha.

Milhouse- wow.

In the next Day Milhouse was in Bart house looking on the internet.

Bart- Milhouse look at this porn video I find.

Milhouse- you are seeing porn again? You mother will be mad if you are not with your face on the books.

Bart- she won't see, look is The Power motel with Hank hardcore and Nikki hard.

Milhouse- WHAT?

Bart- *play the video* Wohoo look at this this sure got a lot of views.

Milhouse- ohh Jesus.

*Milhouse narration*

Ok long story short I fuck two Milfs the powers, I became for one day a porn start named hank hardcore and I need to say it was nice being there having sex with me in charge woman, now my face and all the rest is on the internet and I can't be more afraid then this what will happen now? Things are more complicated.


	7. Chapter 7 West Side Woman

*Milhouse narration*

For you to see how things are now, after i participated in a porn video i getting more anxious, I need to keep the secret of lots of affairs and now a porn video, man I wish I could just not feel like someday all this will come down, but until then I really feel good about it, I just can't rest so easy after all those things that happen with my life lately, In today night Bart and I were going to a nightclub on Springfield to have some fun after we economize enough money, I was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans and Bart was wearing a brown jacket with a white shirt with black pants.

Bart- look Milhouse the one of the best places on town.

Milhouse- lets go in.

They enter in the night club, it was with a lot of people dancing or drinking in that room with colored lights and music.

Bart- Thank god my mom let me come here if I come out again and get caught I would be in a lot of trouble, how she change her mind about those places? She never like to think of me here.

Milhouse- Ahnnn well.

*yesterday Flashback*

Milhouse and marge were in her room, she was naked sitting on the chair with her legs in the holes of the chair.

Marge- ohh milhouse im ready! In this position i can't escape so FUCK my ass as hard as you want if you want my permission to go to the night club with Bart.

Milhouse- I can't get enough of your fat ass Marge I love it.

Milhouse comes next to her big ass and plow her.

Milhouse- Ohhhh god so big ahhn yes harder, deeper AHNNNNNNNN.

Milhouse keeps humping her fast and her ass jiggles more and more and then he slaps her ass.

Milhouse- Ahhn marge I think anal sex is really hard to handle oh God I CUMMING.

Marge- cum on me pleases.

Milhouse Takes his Twitching big dick and cum all over Marge fat butt covering in cum.

Marge- GOD I love this cream Ahhnnn.

*Yesterday flashback over*

Millhouse- maybe she just change her mind, you not a kid right? *says nervously*

Bart- Yeah you right, c'mon man let's try to get some chicks.

Milhouse- man we just arrive.

Bart- that's the plan.

Milhouse- Fine.

Bart- good luck man try your best.

Milhouse- sure you don't need any help right? El barto.

After some laughs they go separated ways.

Milhouse- well I think I going to take a drink.

Meanwhile that.

Cookie- No mom I fine, yes I love the new implants and I know how I look busty, just stop trying to make me marry someone you know.

Cookie was a wearing Chinese Sleeveless Short-length Cheongsam Dress that does little to hide her new breast implants.

Cookie- ahn I need some company to this night but maybe some young man is best they have more energy on trying to make a woman happy haha, the other just try go Right to the sex.

In that moment Cookie sees Milhouse sitting in the bar drinking a beer and decides to go to him.

Cookie- (there it is, a nice young man he seems nice with that tight shirt)

Milhouse- (man all that sex sure makes my body work, better then gym)

Cookie- *sits next to him* Hello.

Milhouse- oh helloooo wow.

Cookie- something that matters?

Milhouse- (wow she is so sexy those Chinese clothes are nice and that valley of cleavage makes the best out of her boobs) No I just enjoying my drink, is really good.

Cookie- yeah really good *she takes the cherry of the drink she was drinking and lick her slow then eating licking her lips* what's your name?

Milhouse- Uhh Milhouse Van houten.

Cookie- I am cookie Kwan I am friend of your mother

Milhouse- (she look older than me maybe she is a milf?) nice to meet you.

Cookie- so Milhouse let me ask you this, do you have a girlfriend?

Milhouse- well (more like fucking Milfs) No, I see some people lately but I don't have one.

Cookie- ohh that's a shame someone so young and full of energy like you alone?

Cookie starts to using her leg to caress the length of his pants.

Milhouse- (ohhhh boy)

Cookie- (wow I feel something big package here) you feel good with this drink?

Milhouse- *starts to Sweat* Yes is really exciting..I mean delicious.

Cookie- I know it is.

In that moment her cellphone starts to ring.

Cookie- god dammit *answers the phone*

Milhouse- ( phew that was close)

Cookie- sorry Milhouse I need to go but don't worry we going to meet again.

She gets up and goes away to the door.

Millhouse- what does she means by that?

*Milhouse narration*

I meet one sexy and probably milf cookie Kwan, such a nice dress she got that, the end of the night was normal we drink and eat and dance a little meanwhile Bart Got some slaps by some girls because he was looking to her boobs and drooling hehehe ahn I remember when I use to do that, damm teenager girls are hard, the next day in the night I get surprise when I see my mom making a party with her friends god after the divorce she loves being the boss of the house, the Milfs I was having sex except Laura were there and a new one nothing more than Cookie with her casual clothes God this is awkward I could just sit in the living room hearing then talk, and sometimes looking at me but they try not to.

Luann- Is nice to see you girls.

Helen- yeah I love being here because of the company *looks to millhouse*

Luann- you look so much happy those days marge.

Marge- I having a lot of fun *looks to Milhouse*

Cookie- Lets drink ladies the night is long.

Milhouse- I better go.

Milhouse go upstairs on the bathroom to wash his hands and his face when he turns back he seems Helen in the bathroom too.

Milhouse- Helen?

Helen- sshhhh they think I got to the other bathroom, now put your pants down, I need some other drink.

Milhouse- what? But what if they caught us?

Helen- it's going to just be a quick one c'mon we can't take long.

Milhouse- ok fine.

Milhouse strip his pants off and his underwear.

Helen- ohh look to this huge pole *strokes his dick* I love this.

Helen start to give him a blowjob licking all around his dick, Milhouse moans by his affair with Helen in his own house, then Helen in her knees lift over her top clothes and with her big boobs start to make him a titfuck meanwhile gives him a blowjob he moans By the double pleasure as she does it more and more fast hearing the sounds she does with his dick in her mouth.

Milhouse- Oh Helen I think you doing a little to fast I gonna UHNNNN ahnnnn.

He cums right in her mouth making her Swallow a big shot of his thick cream without letting a single drop.

Helen- Hummm amazing, I love your taste, can't wait until we got more fun.

Helen put her top back and millhouse his pants as he goes away first and let Helen there for no one to think something.

Milhouse- ( this house is full with milfs) ohh god.

*ten minutes later*

Cookie- man this sure is *hic* amazing.

Luann- I guess you drink too much.

Cookie- Nosense.

Milhouse was in the bathroom again brushing his teeth before go to sleep, the party was over and his mother was sleeping in the couch after taking sleeping pills and the others got to their houses, then Milhouse goes to his room.

Millhouse- Ahnn finally I can sleep on my…Bed?

He then sees Cookie Drunk in his bed sleeping.

Milhouse- When did she get up here? Ahh I need to put her in the guest room.

deciding not to take advantage of an intoxicated woman he help her into the guest bed bride style then after putting her back he goes back to his room.

Millhouse- Ahnnn Good night Milhouse *goes to sleep*

Milhouse feels something weird when sleeping; when he wakes up he sees the vision of a big ass on his face while being sucked off by Cookie.

Milhouse- (wow is this a dream?)

Not wanting to be selfish he decide to lick her pussy she moans something in mandarin before turning around to look back at him.

Milhouse- (ohh I guess is not a dream) ahnn.

Cookie- it's about time you woke up I was thinking I was losing my touch *licks his dick* I saw what you were doing with Helen and I want a cuntfun of this in my pussy *stroking him off still giving him a sloppy blowjob*

Milhouse- Ahnnn what? N..no you I don't know.

Cookie- my eyes can't be fooled, just give me what I want and I promise my lips are sealed.

Milhouse- Ohhh god *his dick twitches*

Cookie- Oh no you won't, you are coming in here.

She gets up and in one jump she puts all his dick inside her big ass pounding her pussy making, they moan loudly as it hitting the crivix of her womb as it hits the base.

Milhouse- OH GOD.

Cookie- UHHH YES, it's been so long since I got a nice big pole ahhnn so good this fuck. (C'mon kegel exercises don't fail me now we got a big boy here)

She bounces up and down in the position of cowgirl.

Millhouse- my god your pussy is tight.

Cookie- Yes ahhnn c'mon just do it FILL ME.

Millhouse- AHNNNNNNN.

Milhouse Cum hard inside her as both of them feel a amazing amount of pleasure, cum drops out of her pussy after she takes his dick out of her.

Cookie- Wow if dint take the pill I would be pregnant for sure.

Milhouse- you plan this?

Cookie- well after having a son with Quimby you need to be careful.

Milhouse- you are Quimby wife?

Cookie- more like stupid woman, he is a bastard who wont admit ever this happen, my son is studying overseas.

Milhouse- Ahnn you sure get me.

Cookie- look, do you need some money for your future? How about you become my assistance? You need to do things like getting coffee, answering phones and giving me some fun so I don't get stress.

Milhouse- what? Well i.

Cookie- here is my card if you accept it will be really nice.

Milhouse- Well ok I guess I will need to take my job off the Kwik-E-Mart.

Cookie- Good you work in the afternoon.

After all that Cookie put her Clothes and came out of Milhouse house and in the next Day Milhouse Was getting ready for His job.

Luann- I cant believe you have a job with cookie.

Millhouse- is just a part time job mom *hears doorbell*

Milhouse goes to answer the door and see Bart.

Bart- wow who died for you to dress like this?

Milhouse- I got a part time job Bart.

Bart- oh yeah and who would hire you ?

Millhouse- Cookie Kwan she got me a job as her assistant.

Bart- ohh look at you a job man hehe, but why do you need a job now?

Millhouse- I want to economize money for college man I need to think about that.

Bart- If you say that but I think we should think of this in the future.

Millhouse- don't worry is will have time to hang out on Saturday and Sunday.

In that moment Cookie kwan arrives in her car.

Cookie Kwan- Hey Assistant I decided to be generous and take you a ride.

Milhouse- Well Bart I got to go see ya.

Milhouse gets in the car and cookie drives away.

Bart- What the!

*Milhouse narration*

Cookie tells me about a nice little place that's she going to show to a young man on the West side that has a perfectly soundproof for our fun tonight. i asked how she knew about it and she told me it use to belong to one of Quimby's other mistresses before he sold it and wanted to make sure the things in that room were put to better use those Chinese girls are tough.


	8. Chapter 8 Tilf Special

*Milhouse narration*

I had just finished getting dropped off from working at the West Side with Cookie which has been working out quite well but this weekend I got the entire month free since she would be visiting her relatives in China leaving me with some free time to spend people look busy this month, But before I go home I I was going to Ruth and Laura home before they to the AVN Adult Entertainment Expo as their working personas and were bringing Laura kid too, they would go to a hotel as they normal are and put a babysitter to help them and when they go to the place they use their disguises.

*the powers house*

Milhouse- hey there is anyone here yet?

Ruth- hey Milhouse, you look great in that suit.

Laura- yeah looking important.

Millhouse- I am just an assistant, I came here when you ask.

Laura- you can come with us too.

Milhouse- thanks but I think it's too early for that you know? I dint even agreed to work in the porn job.

Ruth- well that is always open to you.

Laura- that video got us lots of likes.

Ruth- next time is my turn.

Milhouse- *sweats* ahaha yeah.

After that Laura get her baby and her and his mother get in the car to go, Milhouse got back to his house and change to his normal clothes but then someone knock his doorbell and he was going down to see who was.

Bart -Milhouse buddy I have to ask you a big favor

Milhouse - What is it Bart I just got some time off from Cookie since she would be away at China to visit her family with a month's worth of pay.

Bart - So you're telling me wouldn't mind making some cash on the side for money to play with?

Milhouse - I never said that.

Bart - Well ever since Skinner quit being principal and became Mayor Charmers assistant mayor the new Superintendent, cut the teachers funding when we were kids and today I find two of our old teachers Edna and Hoover and they have a catering cake service and are hiring.

Milhouse - Okay what does this have to do with me?

Bart - They agreed to hire me if I brought an extra person in and since you planning on taking your driver's license this weekend I figured you could use extra cash.

Milhouse - ...And earn you some extra money for you too?

Bart- No I just getting you this chance of having more money with me now that you can't work with your boss now, c'mon it's going to be good.

Milhouse- well Fine then Bart where is the interview?

Bart- right now in one hour.

Milhouse- what? Fine I need to take a bath.

Bart- thanks man I know it I can count on you.

Getting there Milhouse and Bart were in the store entrance with the name Sweet Taste and down saying, in all sizes.

Milhouse- that's a nice place.

Bart- yeah now c'mon.

They enter in the store and see a lot of boxes with different names that catch millhouse curiosity, then in the counter they see Edna and hoover that when they arrive they see them coming.

Edna- hey Bart you brought someone, Milhouse?

Millhouse- hey MS Krabappel how is it *look to her boobs* (wow such a pair of tits) going?

Hoover- you two look good, I dint know you would like to work here Milhouse.

Milhouse- why not?

Edna- because our cake store is more like making adult cakes.

Hoover- you know that right?

Milhouse- (WHAT!) su...sure I don't mind is just cake right? Hahaha.

Edna- thanks for understanding, now I know you two want a job here so first is going to be like this.

Hoover- first one of you go to deliver a cake and the other stay here for an interview and when one of you come back we do the same with the other one.

Bart- Sounds great.

Edna- wait here we going to take some of the cakes for today deliver.

They go into the door behind the counter.

Milhouse- BART you fucker, why dint you tell me this is an erotic catering cake store?

Bart- calm down bro is like you said is just cake and other things.

Millhouse- what will happen if people see me working here?

Bart- then just ignore them you are getting money and them not.

Millhouse- you are a trickster.

Bart- I know dude, changing that did you see them? Damm since when they have such a nice pair of tits like that?

Millhouse- maybe when we were kids we dint see what adults see.

Bart- yeah did you see Edna? She really look sexier.

Millhouse- talking about that I really think she was nice in my kid's days.

Bart- haha you are a pervert.

Milhouse- What? Screw you I see you looking to hoover boobs too.

Behind the door Edna and hoover were listening to their conversation.

Hoover- did you hear that? They think we are hot they have a nice body.

Edna- c'mon stop looking to them hoover.

Hoover- cut that out Edna they are not our students anymore and we are not teachers now, so it's cool.

Edna- you just want to fuck doesn't you?

Hoover- you say that but you keep looking to Milhouse pants dint you? Like something nice was in his pants.

Edna- well I have to admit, millhouse sure growth into some handsome man.

Hoover- then let's have fun they won't denied they say we are hot so I take Bart and you Milhouse I heard he thinks on you back in the days.

Edna- fine you win I really could have some fun in those days.

When they come back hoover bring one box.

Hoover- here Milhouse you got deliver this cake and Bart is going to be here so I can interview him, the details are in the box.

Milhouse- ok then.

Milhouse go to the scooter and go away, Edna was in the counter of the store and wink at hoover when she got in the room alone with Bart.

Edna- Bart sure will have a hard time.

*Hoover and Bart*

Hoover- so Bart Simpson, are you going to give all you got in this work? I do not want lazy asses here.

Bart- Sure I will do my best I need money and work.

Hoover- then I will start with it and see how many of you is going to give in this job.

In that moment Elizabeth hoover rip off her shirt and take out her pants in one go, we see her big thighs and nice legs she was using garters and up her big bouncing boobs with her wearing a lace corset more like a combination of garters and lace corset, Bart almost have a heart attack by seeing that so suddenly.

Hoover- are you ready to work?

Bart- WOW DAMM.

Hoover- Silence I make the rules and you must shut up.

Bart- wait but what.

She then brings some cuffs and in one movement she put the cuffs in Bart hands and put his arms behind the chair.

Bart- ohh boy.

Hoover- now I do the rest sweety.

She unzips his pants letting his dick out.

Hoover- not bad you sure is quite big, I love young mans they are so full of energy.

She starts to put his entire dick in her mouth and start sucking like a pro up and down.

Bart- (ohh my god she is sucking so hard and fast, this nothing like normal girls she got experience) I think I going to cum.

Hoover- Oh no you won't *grope his balls* I just starting

Bart- AUCH.

Hoover- now *take her panties and lace corset out and get up in a table* Come here and give me a good licking.

Bart trys to get next to her and start licking her pussy.

Hoover- hummmm yes that's good *grope her boob* keep like that.

He licks more deep with his tongue as she grope one of her boobs and use the other one to rub her clitoris.

Hoover- Ahhn I cumming.

She cum her juices in Bart face.

Bart- ohh I think I AHNNNNNNN.

He cums a load and goes right to her face, she then lick it in her cheek.

Hoover- who told you could that? Now hihihi I gonna go rough with you.

Bart- you weren't?

She gags him and ties a knot in his penis preventing him to cum if he wants it.

Hoover- look at you so defenseless and I here right to eat you all, well let's see how you do.

She then sits on his lap putting his dick up her big ass and start to humping him meanwhile she presses her boobs to his face.

Hoover- ahhnn yes ohmmm hum so good.

Bart- Hgmgmmg.

Hoover- what? Too fast for you? Hahaha but you have to wait you can't cum yet.

After that she gets ups and see how slime his dick was, covered in her juices, then she put her boobs between his dick and start a titfuck together with a sloppy blowjob tasting her own juices.

Hoover- you want this don't you? Spread all your cream on me? Then CMON *take the knot out*

Bart- GHHMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

He cums a Blast On her boobs and her face as she rubs her boobs.

Hoover- Ohhhh yeahhhh.

After that Milhouse comes back he is received by Edna.

Milhouse- Phew I back.

Edna- good job.

Then Bart and hoover come out of the door with their clothes like nothing happen.

Milhouse- hey bart you look a little tired.

Bart- hummmm nope I just getting ready to get to work now I going bye.

He runs into the scooter with his box and goes.

Hoover- hihihi he looks like is getting hard.

Edna- (maybe because he was not ready for you)

Hoover- now is your turn Milhouse go with Edna and we are done.

Edna- ok follow me Milhouse to this room the other one is *look to hoover* a little messy.

Milhouse- Ok

*Milhouse and Edna*

Edna- So millhouse I gonna ask you a question?

Millhouse- sure.

Edna- Can you wear a black speedo?

Millhouse- sur..wait what?

Edna- its part of the job to serve here no worries.

Milhouse- hummm I guess I can?

Edna- Great I have one right here.

Millhouse- You do?

Later that Milhouse was wearing a black speedo meanwille Edna keep looking to his body up and down.

Edna- (He got a nice body thats for sure the clothes just hide that) sure look good.

Millhouse- Huh well thanks.

Edna goes next to millhouse and go to his ear.

Edna- hey Milhouse do you want to have some fun with me?

Milhouse- What?

In that moment Edna start to rub her hands in the speedo Milhouse was wearing and pressing her boobs in his chest that makes him go excited in one second as edna take a look in his huge dick.

Edna- Wow that's a big stick the biggest I ever see.

Milhouse- Edna someone will see us please stop.

Edna- cmon no one comes here just who can, is not cool letting down a woman in her needs millhouse.

Millhouse- oh well I guess I cant just say no.

Edna- good boy Milhouse just let me enjoy this

She takes her clothes out as we see her wearing a black bra and no panties, she got in the table.

Edna- come here and Lick me all millhouse.

Milhouse- ( Time to use my power on Milfs)

Mihouse was used to it so he start to lick her pussy in circles then going deep with his tongue then licking her clitoris and using his fingers to fingering her pussy and give a little bite in her clitoris, she feels a really good pleasure.

Edna- OHHH Milhouse were did you learn all that tongue skill?

Milhouse then get up and grope Edna Boobs when she moans he go there and kiss her a tongue ravaging kiss.

Edna- wow Milhouse you kiss me.

Millhouse- yeah I kind of want to do that for a while.

Edna- ok now how about you get that dick on me?

Millhouse- sure you can handle?

Edna- SURE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hoover- is she ready yet? I going to take a look.

Hoover goes to the room millhouse and Edna were she opens a little and then sees Milhouse pounding Edna from behind in the table.

Edna- OHH GOD YES YES YES HARDER IS SO BIG.

Hoover- ohhhh looks like someone is having the best time.

Millhouse- WHA? Ohh no I got caught.

Edna- don't stop.

Hoover- don't worry I just here for a little too of it.

She gets naked again and goes to Edna.

Hoover- keeps pounding millhouse.

Millhouse- ok then I guess.

Hoover- Look at you Edna your face show how much of a slut you are just like that.

Milhouse- Oh god I think this is it.

Hoover- Show us a white shower.

Milhouse takes his dick out of her booty and spread a big load into Edna and hoover body's.

Edna and hoover- Ahhnn so hot.

*Milhouse narration*

After that Bart came back and we got the job as delivers of erotic cakes, we got two boxes of cake they give us, they said they made especially for us this morning, we got to my house when we got in my room.

Milhouse- So you telling me Hoover did all that with you?

Bart- yes man you have no idea how wild she is, but hey did you get some with Edna?

Millhouse- well…yes?

Bart- AHHH that's my man haha nice job man you got her.

Millhouse- talk low please.

Bart- Lets open those boxes.

Milhouse- fine.

They open the boxes, Milhouse box were a cake with the format of a big ass with cream and Bart was a cake in the format of big boobs with chocolate, in each one was a letter saying those cakes were make using their body parts that their like the most as models.

Milhouse- wow so that.

Bart- man she use her boobs to make a cake in the same format of her BOOBS.

Milhouse- for god sake TALK LOW.


	9. Chapter 9 The Dream

*Milhouse Narration*

No one of you ever think all that happen to me right? Having sex with married woman's having affairs, sometimes something bothers me in my head that feeling of fear and pressure of hiding this secret from my family and my friend making all the husbands idiots, I was going to sleep and something says that when I wake up it will be different.

Milhouse- Ahn good night world.

Milhouse goes to sleep and after laying down in his bed all in his room disappear and his room turns black leaving only his bed and him sleeping, he then slowing opens his eyes.

Milhouse- Uahnn..Where I am? What is this place?

In that moment Milhouse see a kid version of him.

Milhouse- what the!

Kid- you shouldn't have done that it was wrong.

Millhouse- what?

Kidmilhouse- you can't keep doing this is not right, having sex with those woman's, they are married and got children.

Milhouse- But.

Then a new Milhouse arrives he was using sunglasses and using black pants with a jacket.

Coolmilhouse- That's bullshit man look how great all this is dint you ever wanted to have sex with Marge?

Millhouse- Well yes.

Kidmilhouse- Bart is your friend and you just have sex with his mother and make a fool out of her husband.

Coolmilhouse- what a husband, fat, stupid, bald and can't even satisfied his own wife.

Kidmilhouse- you are being bad Millhouse this is not you.

Coolmilhouse- this is your time Milhouse if no one knows then is fine they are just so stupid, remember when you were an idiot like that one?

Kidmilhouse- you were a good guy not a Milf fucker going around married woman's.

Milhouse- ENOUGH SHUT UP ALL OF YOU.

They stop and disappear

Milhouse- I…know it's not correct or safe having this with a woman who is married and have children, because what will happen if that got revealed ? they would hate me and kill me, maybe Deep down on my heart I suffer to much in the past and maybe I was just waiting until the moment I got this chance, I know all the Milfs in the town that would be easy to have something with because of their husbands, Milhouse chance to overcome all his failure moments now is no time to say shit, I dint do anything they all just throw them on me after seeing a man with energy for them, you only live once I will do that them, to the fullest.

After that Milhouse wakes up and get off his bed, he takes his cellphone and call a number.

Lindsay- yes who is?

Millhouse- it's me Milhouse.

Lindsay- what a surprise what you want?

Millhouse- i decided I will accept the job as pornstar.

Lindsay- Excellent.

Milhouse- *Hang up the phone* After i am Done here NO ONE will Forget the name Milhouse.


	10. Chapter 10 Bouvier Trap

The Simpsons residence

Marge was alone in her home talking with her sister Selma in the living room.

Marge- Good to know everything is fine.

Selma- yeah by the way I see you've gotten a new hairstyle and started wearing different clothes too Marge and I was thinking you always wore the same dress.

Marge- Ahn I just wanted to look pretty.

Selma- for who? The fat idiot?

Marge- Well you look great yourself too, I'm very proud of you. not only did you stop smoking improve your breathing but even your hair started returning back to your real natural color without the cigarettes ashes making it grey.

Selma- Yeah I've been working out more and starting to eat more healthy foods to work on making myself healthy you know? We are not so old me and you.

Marge- Yeah, don't you need to go work right now?

Selma- Well yeah but I still have time, but I guess I need go now, I'll see ya Marge.

Marge escorts Selma to the door and watching her leave the house before she notices Milhouse has sneaked out of the closet.

Marge- Sorry about that I'm love seeing my sister but I'm glad I was finally able to convince her to leave.

Millhouse- is that really your sister? She change.

Marge- yeah she is trying her best to stop smoking by doing other things, patty is doing a pretty good job too.

Millhouse- (she sure is hot now) I see.

Marge- now let's go upstairs I don't want to lose any time for our fun.

Milhouse- Sure Marge I won't miss it.

.

.

.

.

.

.

As they go up Marge room they never noticed that Selma comes back into the house.

Selma- Hmm... Maybe Marge got any cigarettes here? Living with that idiot maybe makes her stressful enough for buying some.

Selma hears some voices and go there to see if it was Marge and sees what she was doing.

Selma- Now what is she…wow ohh my.

Marge was wearing sexy black lingerie with stockings and high heels, her sexy clothes make a beautiful view of her big boobs and her big ass, Milhouse was standing naked with his huge boner.

Marge- I put on your favorite lingerie Milhouse so hurry up and follow this ass to bed.

Milhouse- you don't need to say that twice.

Selma- Oh my god, Marge is having an affair with Bart's Friend? And look at the size of that dick its Huge.

Milhouse start to rub marge boobs in her bed as she moans by feeling her boobs squeezing.

Marge- hummmm my body feels so hot each time you touch me like that Milhouse, it makes me really horny.

Milhouse- So, do you want to skip the foreplay and go right to what we both know you want.

Marge- oh yesss that will be perfect.

Marge put her head in the pillow of the bed and get her ass up as she take her lingerie slowly letting her big ass to his eyes to see.

Millhouse- this ass will always be the best.

Milhouse plows Marge from behind and start making his movements humping her.

Marge –AHNN god this dick is so big AHNN YES HARDER GO THERE AHNNNN I LOVE THIS.

Selma- Wow Marge is sure able to take all that meat in her cunt so well up that for sure.

Millhouse keep fucking her as a steady pace as he slaps her ass making it jiggle around with each thrust.

Milhouse- Ahhnn Marge I guess I going too much fast I gonna AHHHHHHH.

Milhouse take his dick out and cover Marge's back and ass in his thick cum.

Marge- Ahhhh yes go uhmmm so hot.

Selma- that boy is like a fire hose and he is not tired, well Marge you sure got yourself a man in the right spot, I can use this.

After Milhouse and Marge have their fun for the day Milhouse was on his way back home before anyone came home early which he didn't need since he was starting to run out of excuses and the last person he wanted to see is Bart or god forbid Lisa.

Milhouse- Ahnnn today was amazing as always.

Then After him take another step his face bump into a pair of big soft things.

Milhouse- ohh excuse me.

Selma- Hey there Milhouse I heard you are going to get yourself a driver's license.

Millhouse- yeah I am.

Selma- hey I got some good advices of how you can get your license more fast.

Millhouse- i guess I just need to study to get one.

Selma- yeah but you will have a better way believe me I work there.

Millhouse- Ok thanks.

Selma- meet me in my house tomorrow just ask Marge.

*Milhouse narration*

For some reason Marge's sister Selma who really gotten sexy since I last seen her in my opinion was asking me to go her house to help me getting my license, I guess it's ok, what could happen there Alone with the sexy older sister of one of the milfs you fuck?

Milhouse was in the entrance of the door where Selma lives more like an apartment.

Milhouse- hmm I guess she live here.

He enters in the house and then he looks for her.

Milhouse- Hello, Selma are you here?

Selma- Oh I am here Milhouse wait a second I will come out from the back.

Milhouse- ok.

Waiting for a little moment later.

Selma- I ready.

Milhouse- oh good to hear that *turn his head around*

In that moment he see Selma wearing a black bra showing her fat jugs and black panties showing her nice legs, thighs and ass, her lips cover in red lipstick and her hand in her panties rubbing her womanhood.

Milhouse- WOAHHHHHHHHHHH.

Selma- all I need to know is, are you ready?

Milhouse- Wow Selma? Why are you dressed like that?

Selma- I here to help you with getting your license.

Millhouse- this isn't what I thought you meant.

Selma- Well you know millhouse, Me and Patty recently had to stop smoking because of my daughter Ling, and to get over the cravings we had to do things like excuses, eat healthier food, but working around the DMV make is kind of heard because the employees smoke during break and it's getting harder everyday so I need a new hobby you using your think dick to pounding my hot pussy.

Milhouse- But you're my Friend's aunt.

Selma- Oh trying to play that game are we sorry big boy it's kinda hard to play that card with me since I tried to fall off the wagon and ask Marge if she had cigarettes only to find you and Marge in sexual positions I haven't even tried yet I wonder what Bart and Lisa would say.

Millhouse- WHAT? Oh no.

Selma- Oh yes so tell you what's going to happen if you be quiet and obey me when I tell you too your secret with Marge won't be revealed and I'll still help you with your Drivers Licenses since I'm going to teach you the other words for DMV. (liking her lips)

Millhouse- Ok you win just don't say anything right?

Selma- good now take off your pants.

Milhouse take his pants and underwear out showing his huge erection.

Selma- such a big pole, so you wanted this too right?

Milhouse- Hey I can't help it especially since you are here looking hot like this now what was the other world for DMV?

Selma smirked as she pushes Milhouse making him sit in the couch, she grab his dick and start making a sloppy blowjob sucking fast, He moans by that amazing feeling in her mouth with so much experience in that, She grab his big balls and give him a squish by surprise.

Milhouse- AHHHNHNHNH.

He cums a blast into her mouth making her drink all of it withouth letting a drop.

Selma- hummm I love this taste, you sure cum hard.

Millhouse- you took me by surprise by that sorry.

Selma- all that sucking made your dick the color of my lipstick, now let's keep going. *take her last clothes off*

Millhouse- wow.

Selma- Now come to mama .

In the other side of the apartment Someone was there ready to go.

Patty- Wow what a day.

Patty opens the door only to see one scene, her sister in top of a table nude, getting her pussy lick it by Milhouse.

Patty- What the!

Selma- Oh hey Patty.

Patty- dammit Selma not in the table.

Millhouse- what?

Patty- Wait isn't that Bart friend?

Selma- yeah I was here with him, he got a huge dick.

Patty- damm I see it is so big and it's still twitching.

Selma- wanna cum to ? he going to help out with our new hobbie.

Patty- sure I need some fun too.

Milhouse- Wait what? But weren't you lesbian?

Patty- Hey even Lesbians play with dildos and straps too, after all even I like something going deep my pussy too,I became a little bisexual.

Selma- then c'mon sis.

Patty waste no time in taking all her clothes off showing her wonderful body showing the same beautifully body with wonderful ample breast and nice curvy heart shaped ass the same as Selma.

Patty- Not it's time to show what this body can do, after all the work I put into it.

Millhouse- Ohhh boy.

Selma and Patty put their breasts around Milhouse dick and they make a double titfuck, feeling their soft skin,their nipples rubbing on his dick make him feel thunders, the sisters then start to make things even hotter by using their tongues to lick his dick meanwhile they go up and down with their breasts.

Millhouse- Ohhhh god I never got to experience this before.

Patty- hmmm his dick sure is huge and hot.

Selma- I know, is the best I see lets go more fast so he can blow up in our faces.

Milhouse- No need AHNNNNNNNN.

Milhouse Cums a second time and cover the sisters breasts all over..

Patty- wow is like cream.

Selma- told you he was full of this.

Milhouse- ohhn this one was big.

Selma- ok Milhouse time to pound me and don't tell me you are tired because you still hard.

Milhouse- Ok fine I go.

Selma get on her bed and Milhouse goes too, then he plow her pussy with his dick.

Selma- Ohhh yes that's good sooo good I miss this keep going.

Milhouse hump her hard making her moan, feeling her insides tighter sucking him inside.

Selma- Ohhh is so BIG

Milhouse start to grope her boobs with his hands and start to go even Faster.

Selma- wow ohhh yes go like this cum on me it's fine Ahnnnn.

Millhouse- OHHHHH FUCK.

Selma- YES.

Milhouse Cum a blast inside Selma pussy making her have a big moan after such a blast making her cum in pleasure letting the bed slimed.

Selma- AHHNNN damn this is good.

Patty- Damn you're sure good at Destroying pussy with that cock boy.

Milhouse- *blush* ahnn thanks?

Patty- Now I hope you have some cream in those balls for me because I want my turn.

Selma- Don't worry he's got stamina but before you start with her how about we take a pic?

Millhouse- what?

Selma- cmon its just for fun let's take a pic, you between our big asses Hahaha.

Patty- that's a nice one and remember to give a smile.

Milhouse- What? But ahnn ok let's end this.

They put the camera to take the pic in some seconds with millhouse between their asses.

Selma- nice, here it comes.

After the Camera take the pic the door opens

Marge- Hey I came here to…wh..what?

Milhouse then start to become white as Marge came right in that moment by the door.

Selma- Marge? What are you doing here?

Patty- oh yeah I forgot to tell I called to invite Marge over to talk so it would take my mind off smoking.

Selma- Well thanks for remembering that now.

Milhouse- Marge wait this uhhhhhh it's not what it looks like?

Marge- yo…you YOU BITCHES, HOW DARE YOU TOUCHING SOMETHING THAT IS MINE.

Patty- yours?

Milhouse- Shit.

Marge- Ohh dammit.

Selma- oh yeah Marge is having sex with this guy.

Patty- Finally I was getting desperate for her to take out that fat guy.

Selma- oh no she still is married with Homer, she is having a affair.

Patty- oh Marge you are such a naughty girl.

Milhouse- Ohhh god now I know its done.

Marge- So what were you doing with him?

Selma- what else we were doing? Fucking what else?

Marge- I could see THAT!

Selma- see its all good.

Marge just locked the door behind her to prevent any more guest from showing up before she stalked over to Selma and kissed her roughly shocking both Milhouse and Patty before licking the taste of Milhouse's cum off her lips before saying.

Marge - Not yet it's not so here how things are going to go Milhouse and me will still fuck but on days I can't be at home we're going to meet here for a bridge game only Milhouse can serve the Cocktails.

Selma - Well That sounds fair to me what about you Patty .

Patty - I'm okay with that so can I still have my time with him Marge?

Marge - I don't see why not but I think Milhouse some motivation due to how I arrived. Any suggestions for how to fix this

Milhouse - Oh I could think of a few ideas.

Selma - We'll take it to my room something tells me it will be worth it.

Milhouse smiled knowing it would be if the script he was helping Ruth co-write since the production company just hired a group of Japanese triplets and involved the guy being tied up and blindfolded while the ladies did all the work but he needed some useful material for foreplay first before the real games started. When he entered the room he had to figure out if Selma or Patty had handcuff before he started.

Patty - So what your idea ?

Milhouse -Well ladies how about we have a nice game of hightail but first I need to know if you got something to tie my arms and blindfold me with.

Selma - Oh I like this game already I have a blindfold but I won't have any handcuffs till next week.

Patty - Same here

It was just then that Marge pulled out a pair of handcuffs

Milhouse - Marge where did you get those?

Marge - I've had them ever since I graduated from the police academy the time they needed extra help and since I'm still listed as a reserve by Chief Wiggum the police department allowed me to keep the handcuffs, gun, and uniform and even hinted about taking a detective's exam too.

Patty - Our sister the detective maybe you should consider it instead of being a housewife.

Selma - but first we should solve the case of the missing boner.

With that said all three women got Milhouse on the bed, they put the cuffs in his hands and blindfold him so he cant see nothing.

Selma- ok girls lets work.

Marge starts to lick his dick to the head and then make a blowjob so she can feel all that meat in her mouth, Milhouse gets hard in seconds.

Marge- here it is the pole.

Patty- Good now its my turn.

Selma- sure you can handle? you don't take those sizes much.

Patty- I can take it myself.

Even saying that when Patty try to take his dick she stops in the half already feeling her limit.

Patty- OHH fuck is so big.

Marge- told you.

Patty starts to hump up and down trying to fit that stick on her more and more making her wet, Milhouse keep moaning all the time, then Selma goes to him and put her boobs in his mouth for him to keep sucking.

Selma- there suck them hard.

Patty- ahhhhnn oh god sister is like feeling a whole pole inside of me.

Marge- I know that.

Millhouse- ( hum this is really good I think I going to cum again AHNNN)

Milhouse cums inside patty who Moans really loud feeling his thick sperm pump inside her pussy.

Patty- AHNNNN SO HOT DAMM.

Selma- ok patty let his dick breath.

Marge- My turn now.

Marge get in the best and start to fuck his dick Cowgirl style bouncing her ass around.

Marge- Ahhhnn I like this dick so much.

Selma- ok, patty go to Milhouse ear and tell him all that is happening.

Patty- ok.

Selma get in the bed too and sit her ass in millhouse chest then she start to kiss Marge lips wild and rubbing her nipples in her nipples as Marge still humps.

Milhouse- OH GOD.

Patty- you feel that Milhouse? Marge fucking your huge dick meanwille she is being kissed wild by her sister and they rubbing their big jugs on each other how does that feels?

Millhouse- good.

Patty- Sure is.

Milhouse- I think I going on my limit with all this wild humps.

Selma- ok girls lets stop and given him the best load for him.

The sisters stop doing what they were doing, making millhouse confused.

Marge- you kiss well sis.

Selma- I know bitch.

Marge- hahaha.

Patty- cmon lets suck him.

Selma start to suck Milhouse dick, patty start to lick his balls and Marge helps Selma by licking his dick too.

Millhouse- ohhh my god so much tongue.

Marge- ok Final move.

Patty and Selma get up, Selma put millhouse dick between her buttcheeks and then patty comes and do the same thing making a big ass sandwich on his dick, then marge comes with her big boobs and put on top of his dick, as their start moving .

Milhouse- Ohhhhhhh.

Selma- feeling ready ?

Milhouse- i…CANT TAKE ANYMORE.

Milhouse explode a blast of cum covering the sisters body with his cum letting them all slimed like they were blast by a horse cum blast.

Milhouse- OHHH shit.

Marge- OHH my god.

Selma- never seem anyone cum this much.

Patty- I guess we made him have to much.

Milhouse- I am finish.

*Milhouse narration*

In that day I got to have sex with three sexy sisters the Bouvier sisters, man this is the first time I feel so tired my balls are so small right now I will need to wait a little before doing anymore sex, I wind my license really easy like, she just hand it over to me when I arrive but I still did the test, now all I know is that I still got a lot of suprises coming, well I guess.


	11. Chapter 11 Party Crashers part 1

*Milhouse Narration*

After my Fun with the Bouvier sisters I was taking a time for me as my energy really recovers fast, with my jobs I got a really Sweet Ride and now I can use it, now let's see what happens now.

Impala Ss Coupe. (Milhouse Car)

Milhouse leaves the the high school and heads to the parking lot toward his car only to see Lisa big ass sitting on the hood of it.

Lisa- Hey Milhouse I didn't know your mother got you a new car.

Milhouse-She didn't I bought it and Cookie helped.

Lisa-Cookie? Your Boss?

Milhouse- Yeah so if you don't mind could you get your ass off my car?

Lisa-Hey why are you being so mean to me Milhouse ? You're not still angry about that little misunderstanding at the Homecoming dance are you? she said walking up to him in an orange one piece mini skirt that shown her legs and a black small shirt who show him a great view of her big jugs when she got close to him Only for him to push her away as went to his car.

Milhouse- "I'm not even going to entertain your question Lisa. I poured my heart out to you that night and you stomped on it and went home with Nelson so I got over you and moved on." He said getting into the car and starting the engine as Lisa went over to the window.

Lisa-"Please Milhouse I'm sorry for hurting you can't we just forget about this? I just want things to go back the way they were before that night.

Milhouse- before what? Being your toy? So how is it to feel like me for once Simpson? To get someone to notice your existence to have feelings for someone who wants nothing anything to do with you and see you only as a joke.

Lisa- But I never seen you as a joke it just took me a while to notice you.

Milhouse just looked at her before rolling his eyes.

Milhouse- Oh yeah took you a "while" you don't think I am that stupid right? I know you just didn't want me because you think I was not handsome, popular, or didn't have any friends but you want to know something? NEITHER WERE YOU, you stupid nerdy bitch, now go annoy someone else with your crap.

He Drive away letting Lisa speechless.

Lisa- WHAT?

In that Moment Milhouse was Driving and talking to himself.

Milhouse- Stupid Lisa now that I have a car she then notices me? Why dint she did that before I got this car? She is such a manipulative bitch, now I am angry I can't just ignore now, I want to have a little revenge for all the things she do to me.

Milhouse then drives to Edna and Hoover Store, he get out of his car and enter the store.

Edna- Wow Milhouse you got a car? Damn it's awesome.

Millhouse- thanks Edna is really cool, but hey I need a favor from you.

Edna- anything.

Milhouse- before I work I will need you to do some cream puffs with a secret Cream that I need for my revenge.

Edna- and what would that be?

Milhouse- Oh I think it's better that I show you, so let's talk in the private room because I will need your hands and Mouth if it's ok.

Edna just gave Milhouse a naughty smile showing him she liked where this plan was going already.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the Simpsons residence Lisa was reading a book in the couch angry.

Lisa- That fucker, Who does that dick think he's pulling thinking he can give me this treatment? I am the School president and everyone like me ohh I so angry.

Lisa hears someone knocking her door, she get up and open the door to see who was it.

Bart- Hey Lisa I got this package for you here.

Lisa takes the package and see that have no name.

Lisa- Bart do you know who asked you to send this to me?

Bart- Well Edna asked me to send it.

Lisa-No not who ordered you to deliver it who paid for it! I know you would know since you work there. She said being annoyed by her brother stupidity.

Bart- Sorry Lisa it was paid by card so I don't know who and even if I did employees couldn't tell you due to the confidentiality agreements that Edna had me and Milhouse sign when we got hired."

Lisa- yeah like you love following rul….Wait Milhouse works with you? I thought he worked for Cookie Kwan.

Bart- Yeah but he's only part time and when Edna gave him the choice of delivering something to you or Aunt Patty and Selma well he chose them I wonder why he'd do that * he asked her sarcastically*

Lisa- He still pissed off about what I did to him at Homecoming dance isn't he?

Bart- Gee you think? *Bart said narrowing his eyes at her*He worshiped the ground you walked on, and the day he saved up enough money to spend on a limo and you only for you to dick him over for a quickie with Nelson Muntz what do you think?

Lisa- you say like I am a bitch.

Bart- well looks who finally understands *go away before she says something*

Lisa- Jerk, he thinks he is such an angel, more like the devil.

Lisa puts the box on the table in the kitchen, and then she hears a loud music of Rock and roll.

Lisa- Dammit Maggie why you put that shit so loud?

She goes upstairs letting the box alone, and then Marge appears in the kitchen, in a second she look the box in the table and wonder what is inside.

Marge- *opens* Ohh cream puffs they look delicious.

Marge takes one and bites it feeling the thick cream of those sweets and feeling a familiar taste.

Marge- those cream puffs have such a familiar taste this cream makes me feel really good, I wonder who did it.

In that moment Lisa arrives Angry.

Lisa- MOM what are you doing?

Marge- Sorry for opening the box Lisa, but who send it?

Lisa- who knows maybe a secret admire, are those cream puffs?

Lisa takes the box out of Marge hands take one cream puff and squish all the cream of one in her mouth then eat the rest of one cream puff.

Lisa- After today I need to eat this to get to the rest of it *go upstairs* it's really good.

Marge- Those teenager girls always taking the good things from the mother's hands.

*Lisa Room*

Lisa- Stupid Milhouse thinking he is soo cool just because of that car *eat a cream puff* and that idiot of my brother, I can't say the name say him, since when does he cares about rules *start eating more* now Maggie is like a second young Bart, listening to rock and roll going around town on a skateboard *lick the cream in her hands* the only good thing for now are those cream puffs, they really are delicious.

In that Night Lisa was going to go out with her Friends to a place to have fun outside the city limits of Springfield that she didn't tell her mom or Bart.

Lisa- hey girls are you ready?

Sherri- yeah let's go.

Terri- I can't wait for tonight let's have some fun.

Sherri and Terri were dressing as Fook MI and Fook Yu from Austin Powers while Lisa would wear a Red wig and enter as a Leather dress wearing femme fatale, The dress was provocative and suggestive as it fit Lisa's body like a glove as she walked in the living room wearing the black latex dress she found surprisingly in her mother's closet.

Bart- Hey were the Geek and the slutty sisters are going?

Sherri- You don't...

Terri- ...need to know.

Bart- c'mon are you two still mad about that thing about confusing you two? It was hard.

Terri kicks Bart in the dick.

Bart- AHHHH fuck *falls in pain* Dammit.

Lisa- Geez you think? C'mon girls let's go.

Lisa got in her Volkswagen with the twins and Drive Away.

Bart- tsc how they became friends? Bitches.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

On the road they start talking meanwhile Lisa drive.

Lisa- Good thing you got those invitations from your mom.

Sherri- yeah she was planning this invitations for a huge party they gonna do on a mansion outside the limits of Springfield with the theme Spies and Femme Fatales.

Terri- how lucky we are right?

Lisa- totally we are smoking hot for this party.

After some Minutes they arrive, they pass the car by the entrance and after parking they see the huge Mansion, they try to act normal and go inside the mansion with the others passing by the security.

Terri- wow look at this place.

Sherri- I feel so fancy here.

Lisa- ok girls let's stick together and have fun.

In that moment we see hank Hardcore and Laura with Ruth talking.

Laura- like this party?

Millhouse- yeah is really great I don't deserve all that.

Ruth- of course you do.

Millhouse- thanks.

In that moment when Milhouse look to the other side he sees two girls that he think that would be totally Sherri and Terri with another girl.

Millhouse- (what the! Sherri and Terri? What are they doing here? And that girl…..Lisa? I know it I can't get fooled by a wig I know you from distance) excuse me I gonna do something.

Milhouse walk in the girl's direction.

Millhouse- (so they are party crashers huh? Well I think I can deal with this) Hey there ladies.

Lisa- hey th…ohh wow.

Sherri- hey look at this handsome man.

Terri- he is dreamy.

Lisa- Girls please behave.

Millhouse- can I know your Ladies names?

Lisa- ahh sure my name is Lisa.

Sherri- I Sherri.

Terri- and a Terri.

Millhouse- good to have you girls here my name is Hank Hardcore and you girls are really making the place more pretty.

Lisa- *blush* ahaha thanks.

Sherri- he sure is a man look at that beard.

Terri- the beard.

Millhouse- let's have some fun girls.

In that Night it pass the time, they keep their Drinking, eating and dancing in that party, Lisa seems to be interested in Hank hardcore and sometimes she or the twins try to seduce him as they were getting a little more drunk, as he seems that his plans are going well, as the clock hits Midnight the event start to happen, the people there start to go into the rooms in couples or more.

Lisa- what is going on?

Sherri- yeah why are they all going in the rooms?

Milhouse- it's the event of the midnight of this party Of adult entertainment were we go to private room with some of the inviters that are pornstars, you girls work in that too so you know that right?

Sherri- ohhh.

Lisa- ahh yeah we know that don't we?

Terri- yeah sure ahaha.

Millhouse- great so let me show you our room ladies because I choose you three.

Lisa- ohhh, ok sure show us.

Milhouse go to the room with his key to open meanwhile they talk.

Lisa- you didn't tell me this part Sherri.

Terri- sorry Lisa I didn't know either.

Sherri- Well I guess we need to have sex with him, if he knows we are not supposed to be here he will call the cops.

Lisa- Fine, we can do this he is just one guy and we are three he will get tired.

Terri- I hope not he's so handsome I want that for me.

Millhouse- c'mon girls.

Sherri- ok let's do this.

They go inside the room; it got bed with a big mirror in the ceiling, a small table with a bottle of whipped cream and massage oil.

Lisa- ahhh, nice room hehe.

Sherri- soo are we going to do now?

Millhouse- relax my sexy beauty *rubs her shoulder* before I want you two to feel much better, you don't mind to be the last right Lisa?

Lisa- last?

Millhouse- I gonna want you later special girl.

Lisa- ahhh haha ok.

Sherri- ahhh soo.

Milhouse- You two, come to the bed, relax and let me make the move.

Milhouse makes Sherri and Terri lay down in the big and comfortable bed, then her start to open the top of Sherri that when got her big boobs free she moans, then he start licking her nipple and going down by her stomach and using his mouth to take of her skirt looking to her white panties, he start to rub her pussy still with her panties feeling his hand in her making her feeling wet and moan more, Lisa and Terri look by that getting aroused by his smooth moves.

Millhouse- like that?

Sherri- ahnnn you know so well where to touch.

Milhouse- I'm a little naughty, I going to make you feel so aroused you will beg for me to go.

Milhouse take Her panties off and put in the ground, then he get the the bottle of whipped cream and spray it her boobs and in her pussy with the delicious white cream for cake, he start to lick the nipples of one of her boobs then sucking hard like he was trying to drink something out of her, that makes her Moan more, he then use his hands to fingerer her pussy meanwhile keep sucking both her boobs with cream, she moan loud with that, but with no stopping, he goes now to her pussy and keep licking it and licking deeper her pussy meanwhile use his hands to massage her boobs.

Sherri- Ohh no I this is soo AHNNNNNNNNN *cum*

Millhouse- you are delicious.

Lisa- my god he make her cum only with his hands and tongue?

Sherri- ahnnn so good.

Milhouse- time for you now Terri.

Sherri- what? But I want more.

Millhouse- patience I will give you more later girl.

Terri- ohh boy.

He take her clothes and do the same to her sister but when he take her panties off he put her laying down with her boobs in the bed.

Millhouse- keep like that *take the oil bottle* here I go.

He put massage oil in her back and in her big ass as he massage her butt with the oil in his hands making her moan by the feeling of that strange man rubbing oil in her naked body, after that he put two fingers in her pussy without saying taking her by surprise she Moans loud, taking his fingers out and turning her back fast he start to put oil in her jugs and start massaging it with his hands fast and giving pinching her nipples.

Terri- AHNNN uhhhh never felt so touched like this so good.

Millhouse- Good to hear that, because now that I made you girls feel better.

Milhouse then start to take his shirt, then his pants and underwear, showing his huge dick erect and twitching making the girls get really surprise.

Milhouse- it's your turn to make me feel good now.

Lisa- wow.

Terri- holy shit that dick is huge.

Sherri- his balls are like the size of baseball balls.

Milhouse- c'mon girls he won't bit *smile*

In the beginning they got worry but looking to that huge dick with big balls was calling for them and the excitement he gives to them was making things easier, they were naked, drunk and excited.

Lisa- never thinks one could be that big.

Sherri- ok we will start with a double blowjob.

Terri- yeah c'mon sis.

They get up of the bed, walk next to Milhouse and they get down with their faces next to Milhouse dick with such a huge view they get worry but then they start to go, Sherri and Terri start to use their tongues to lick Milhouse dick up and down making him smile for having sexy twins for him, Sherri try to make a blowjob but she never have a dick that big so she dint got to swallow half of his dick but she keep doing it and Terri was licking and sucking his big balls.

Milhouse- C'mon girls you think you can make me cum only with this?

Sherri- ohh we will show you what we can do.

Terri- Double job.

Sherri and Terri use their big boobs to make a sandwich on Milhouse dick making a double titjob going up and down at the same time their use their tongues.

Milhouse- hmmm much better keep like that babes.

Lisa- that dick is around to busty women and can't cover his dick and after all that by the twins he dint cum? He got experience.

Sherri and Terri go even faster trying to make him cum their use their boobs and tongues in his dick and trying to squeeze his balls.

Milhouse- Hey looks like I going to cum now here it come it might me a little thick AHNNNNNNNNNN.

Milhouse Cum a Blast of cum in the twins, covering their faces and boobs with his white thick cream.

Milhouse- The first one is always the best one.

Terri- Ohhh my god it's so much.

Sherri- I feel like a hose just blast on me.

Millhouse- Now girls it was just the first one I still need more.

He goes to Sherri in the floor cleaning the cum out of her face when he grabs her ass and plow his dick into her pussy.

Sherri- AHHHHHN.

Terri- wow.

He starts to hump her normally but size of his dick makes her moan every time he humps inside her.

Sherri- ohhh god ahhhh shit so big so big ahnnnnnn.

Milhouse- hummm you are tight, I guess you never got one this size huh?

He then start to hump even more fast making her moan like she was getting pound by a rock, in that moment Lisa was already rubbing her boobs excited by the view.

Sherri- Ohh god Terri helps me please.

Terri- and what should I suppose to do?

Milhouse- well how about take your sister place? One pussy is not enough for this dick.

Terri- what?

Stopping his fun from humping Sherri he goes to Terri that got with no exit in the wall so Millhouse grab her legs with his arms and open then wide with her back in the wall.

Millhouse- No escape.

He then start to plow her fast in the start making her feel the same of her sister, feeling that jackhammer her pussy like a rock.

Terri- AHHHN so big ahnnn ahnnnn I think I going to go crazy.

Milhouse- hmmm I can feel this I going to cum any moment now and I got perfect way for it.

Sometime later Sherri was up her sister with both their boobs touching each other and their pussy together.

Sherri- this is so embarrassing.

Terri- I know but it fun.

Milhouse- here comes the Hardcore.

He put his dick inside Sherri and start to hump in a high speed making her moan then after one minute he does the same to Terri for one minute, then to finish it he go in the middle making both of them moan.

Sherri- AHHH I never felt this before.

Terri- me too.

They start to kiss each other with their boobs touching each other and their tongues too.

Millhouse- I CUMMING.

He cum in the middle of their pussys making them moans loud at the same time them cum together.

Sherri and Terri- AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

They both faint after that.

Lisa- Damm.

Milhouse- Hey Lisa now it's your time.

Lisa- what? You not tired?

Milhouse- with time you learn to get a lot of stamina, now don't be shy and take that sex black latex dress you got ( that is from marge's closet anyway)

Lisa Start to take her clothes off determinate to show how good she is, she take her wig and all her clothes showing her big boobs and her big ass showing a smile like she is the sexy.

Lisa- How about that?

Milhouse- (Well Lisa looks like a finally got to see you naked, let's see how you feel after I pound the shit out of you) You are so sexy girl, more than those twins.

Lisa- I know that.

Millhouse- Come here so I can take a good lick in that pussy of yours.

Lisa- Su..Sure.

Milhouse lay down in the Floor asking Lisa to practically sit in his face with her ass, she blushes but in the end she does it.

Lisa- Ahnn.

Millhouse- such a ass you got here.

Milhouse start to lick fast her pussy, she moans and moans as he likes like a Popsicle she never felt her pussy being licked like that it was like he was going max with his tongue.

Lisa- Ehh ahhhh ohhh god ahhhhh this is deep tongue ahhnn.

With His dick big and twitching in front of her she then start to make a Blowjob with her mouth and then with her big boobs to double the pleasure.

Millhouse- (As I always thought Lisa, you got nice tits and a sweet Mouth but let's see who makes who cum first)

A battle happens, Milhouse licking her pussy fast with his tongue, using one hand to slap her ass and the other hand using a finger to finger her anus, She Moan Loud and shakes for that attack, she tries everything she suck more harder and squeeze her boobs even more and squeeze his balls.

Milhouse- (Not bad Lisa you sure are making me want to cum, but I have much more with the Bouvier sisters)

He pinches her clitoris and keep slapping her ass.

Lisa- AHNNNNNNNNNNN.

She cums in his face.

Millhouse- Ahnnnnnnnnn.

He cum a blast that hit the mirror in the ceiling sliming it.

Lisa- Holy shit.

Milhouse- gotta love the big ones.

Milhouse then Aggressively grabs Lisa and Put her in the Bed.

Lisa- Ahhh what are you doing?

Milhouse- I need to lose more energy and for this I need your friend for the job, just try not to faint.

Lisa- WAIT.

Grabbing her legs Milhouse plows her with no Mercy going all the way out with his dick inside her.

Lisa- AHHHHHH AHNN MY GOD.

Millhouse- uhhhh girl you are so tight I love the tight ones, can you feel this? My meat pulsing inside you?

Milhouse keeps humping Fast with the intention of destroying her pussy and every second of hump was a moan of pain and pleasure for Lisa.

Lisa- Dear god oh god oh god Ahhhnn so big please I can't take it ahhhnnn.

Millhouse- ahhhh Lisa having my huge Dong inside you all night can be really great but for now I guess I have another plan.

He takes his dick out of her making her moan.

Lisa- AHNNN god.

Milhouse slaps Lisa's ass before leading into her ear and said...

Milhouse - Sorry god is on vacation but Hardcore is here.

And aim his pussy soaked cock into her ass making Lisa scream out from shock

Lisa - Ahhhhh!

Milhouse - Oh l didn't know you were an Anal Virgin but don't worry the pain won't last too long (Just long enough so that you can't live without it.)

*Studio monitor room *

In the studio set up in the first floor Laura was fingering herself as she watched Milhouse dominate a pair of twins before moving on to Lisa who was now getting Anal sex for the first time.

Laura - Wow Milhouse is really fucking the shit out of her ass.

Ruth - I know I'm starting to think your idea of introducing him to that pornstar who talent is anal sex and domination was a bad idea.

Laura - Hey she only taught him the basics about breaking a strong willed mind the rest will be all Lisa's doing and from what I heard from Bart she had it coming. *Watches Lisa being lifted up right as Milhouse pulls at her tits

Ruth - Then we better think up some safe words after this because while I like a little S&M action once in awhile I don't want Milhouse to break our minds.

*Back in the bedroom *

Milhouse keep humping her to the point her eyes rolls back into her head as she shakes her ass. before he lifts her up to get a better angle as he pumps only a few inches into her ass with piston like thrust noticed she was starting to foam at the mouth from pleasure before he pulled out and watched her turn around and look at him with a pleading look.

Lisa - Why did you stop? It was just starting to feel good

Milhouse - Yeah I told you it wouldn't hurt to long now I'm going to get something to drink and give you a moment to get a breather before I shove the full length in you. *Walking toward the dresser to get himself bottle of spring water never noticing Lisa with her ass in the air on the bed playing with her pussy.*

Lisa - Please fuck me again my ass my mouth my pussy please I want to feel your hard cock inside me again! She moaned out.

Milhouse - Okay you horny little bitch then come over here and show me how much you want my cock and make me a believer.

Lisa was about to walk over to him until he said...

Milhouse - Stop did I say I wanted you to come over to me as an equal? Or did I want you to crawl over to me like a horny bitch and show me how much you want it.

Normally Lisa would object and leave but she wanted that cock inside her again and she was going to have it even if it meant she had to degrade herself and got on her knees and crawled over to him shaking her ass hoping he would meet her halfway. However unknown to her Milhouse was enjoying every minute of this as and waited just like he was taught to.

When Lisa was now on her knees she started to lick at his balls to his shaft before deep throating him again and before looked up to him and gave him those innocent puppy eyes she gave him when she wanted something before he pushed her off.

Lisa - What's wrong don't you want me? * She said before turning around and shaking her ass showing how much she wanted. *

Milhouse- If you want this dick again you going to do what I want no go to that bed and lay down.

Lisa run to the bed and lay down, after that Milhouse Grab some cuffs under the bed and Put on Lisa arms.

Lisa- Wha..Cuffs?

Milhouse- And a Blindfold *Put on her eyes*

Lisa- Please just doesn't make me wait more.

Milhouse- Sure *makes a signal for the camera* in a moment.

After that Ruth and Laura Come to the room Milhouse was with Lisa with a box with some toys.

Milhouse- Trust me you're going to enjoy and never forget this night.


	12. Chapter 12 Party Crashers part 2

Milf fucker Chapter 12 Party Crashers part 2: Obssesion

Milhouse was with Ruth and Laura Talking.

Milhouse- Ok girls she is there so make her scream.

Laura- this will be really fun, I don't even know where to start.

Ruth- don't mind if I do.

Ruth take two little sex toys from her box Called We vibe that can make her clitoris have a vibration of pleasure she put one in Lisa clitoris and other two in her nipples.

Lisa- Hey what did you put on me?

Milhouse- wait for it.

Ruth turn then on and make vibrated making Lisa Scream a moan by feeling her clitoris and her tits nipples vibrating never feeling that little toy touch.

Lisa- Ahhhnnn ohhh what is this? Ahhnnn my clitoris.

Laura- my turn.

Laura takes a Medium dildo and use it to plow Lisa pussy making her moan by every Thrust.

Ruth- hahaha let me see what she taste.

Ruth goes to Lisa and starts Kissing Lisa a sloppy kiss making Milhouse and Laura smile after groping Lisa boobs still with the little vibrates.

Lisa- Ahnnn Hank is that you?

Milhouse- sure I doing a lot of things here.

Milhouse take one of the dildo and stick on Lisa ass making her moan even more.

Lisa- Ohhh I can feel so much I think I going to ahn AHNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Lisa cum Wild letting Laura face wet.

Laura- uhh this little bitch knows how to wet someone.

Milhouse- Now Lisa I going to plow you with my huge dong.

Milhouse prepare himself for it, then He plows Lisa violently in the bed Lisa give a scream that only her could give a loud moan of pain and pleasure, Feeling his huge dick plowing her wet pussy, his big balls slapping her skin and his face on her boobs feeling the weird vibration.

Lisa- YES YES THAT'S WHAT I WANT IT.

Milhouse take his dick out and start to plow her ass.

Lisa- AHNNNNN.

Millhouse- I don't feel like pulling off Lisa so you better hang there meanwhile I cum in your ass AHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM.

Milhouse Cums into Lisa But hole filling her with his thick cream making the bed wet and the floor too he keep Cumming like a hose making Lisa insane.

Lisa- AHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM I CUMMING AGAIN.

Ruth- wow.

Laura- that is gold.

Milhouse- Ahnnnn i feel so much better now .

Lisa then fall unconscious tied up over the bed with her body covered in cum.

Milhouse- well Take her out of there, is time to sleep, and good job filming all this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When Lisa woke still sleepy eyed and could see she was in a large Queen-sized bed no longer with cuffs or blindfolded and was with Terri and Sherri hugging on to their lover that was with his face cover and along with two other women before remembering the mind blowing sex she had last night and as she tasting a familiar salty flavor of his cum on her lips before seeing his morning wood.

Lisa- Dickkkk.

With an impish grin she crawled over and began sucking his balls while fingering herself getting him ready again, Lisa never felt like this before she was smarter than this and now she found herself craving someone cum but she didn't care. All that mattered was getting what she wanted and she would get it licking and sucking him off before she saw it twitch and furred as she deep throated him as torrents of cum went into her mouth.

Lisa- delicious and hot morning cum hmmmm.

She then climbed on top of him and turns herself around so that she could only see her as before she impaled herself with his fuckstick again in her ass while she played with her pussy. While her mind was screaming at her to stop her instinct as a woman no a slut took over and she kept going until she felt it throb in her ass before feeling the warmth of his cum filling her ass.

Lisa- yessssss.

In that moment her lover start to wake up and still with his face covered by the blanked Lisa could see his eyes but Lisa could only ask one thing.

Lisa- I need more Please.

The only response she got was him going to her in the bed and start sucking obe of her tits and fucking her pussy again, Lisa Moan Happy until the moment the blanket was out of her lover.

Lisa- ahnnn yes love this...

Still a little dizzy Lisa doesn't see that the one fucking her and sucking her tit was Milhouse.

Millhouse- Hey Lisa you sure became a bitch I am right?

Lisa- What? *she then look and see who it was* Milhouse?... AHHHHHHHHHHH *she scream but still don't wake up anyone* WHAT THE FUCK, how when? What are you doing here?

Millhouse- fucking you what it looks like?

Lisa- ARHGG.

Lisa Grab her Clothes And get her ass Out of there running out that mansion, Waking up from Lisa's screams a still drowsy Terri and Sherri who watched as their girlfriend desert them before seeing Milhouse with the same throbbing member that fucked the shit out of them last night connected to Milhouse.

Sherri- Milhouse Van Houten you're...

Terri- ...the one who fucked like a god last night?

Milhouse - Yeah and if you were planning on running out like Simpson you may have a problem with that because I know she was your ride but if you stay you'll a nice breakfast and a Limo ride home.

Sherri and Terri both silently looked each other, then looked at the abs the guy and large cock on the guy that Lisa ridiculed before looking him in the eyes saying...

Sherri - Who cares if Lisa's gone?

Terri - We're still here.

Sherri and Terri - Which is good for us since we want you to fuck us again. (Both girls take turn kissing him before)

Milhouse could only watch were they coving him in kisses starting with his cheek down his neck and felt their tongues on his abs until they reached his cock and took turns licking off the mixed juices of Lisa and him before lying down and letting the pair do their work no longer caring about Lisa's whereabouts.

He knew she would be back because her body now craved him and from the way she was before she left proved it.

By the end of the week Lisa Simpson would be begging to be his personal slut. He also made note to give Laura a special date tonight since she introduced her to that French-Vietnamese pornstar whose specialty was in anal sex and Domination which seemed to work well on the Twin who became totally submissive.

*Lisa POV*

Lisa was muttering to herself as she was pulled over by a Highway patrolman that gave her a ticket due to doing 60 in a speed trap before banging her head on the steering wheel. Now she had to deal with mom since she suddenly went back to work at the Springfield police department again and not only became a cop but a detective and she'd find out about the ticket real fast.

Lisa - Damn it! I don't believe it I slept with a god last night and woke up to fucking Milhouse... that bearded horse cocked bastard!

As she was rationalizing the situation Lisa couldn't help herself as one of her hands was fingering her clit as her mind was drifting back to how good Milhouse's cock felt in her pussy and it now made her rethink her feelings for him just to feel it inside her again.

But then she just remembered how she left Sherri and Terri there with him and if they found out about his cock they'll claim him as their own. Something she wouldn't let stand unchallenged.

She also started to remember Milhouse no longer had self-esteem issue and grew a backbone and yesterday in the school parking lot proved it and it made her wet thinking about how forceful he was inside her and how his tongue Feld as he was sucking her nipples before she freaked out.

Now she needed to deal with trying to make Milhouse cock her personal sex toy before she had competition.

Because if those two got back to the school he would get hit on by every girl and hot teacher in school including the bane of her existence... cheerleaders.

Then her mind drifted to other would be threats

The threat of a mature women in the form of Edna Krabappel who he now delivered for and Cookie Kwan who dealt with real estate and probably found the Mansion for Hank and hired Milhouse as a PA gave her and the twins to him after he was done because she refused to believe Hank and Milhouse was the same person.

But she would make sure Milhouse knew who he and his cock truly belong and that meant removing obstacles even if it meant sabotaging his jobs and smearing him in school after the weekend was over.

Which meant Cookie Kwan was first...

~Mansion ~

After Terri and Sherri helped Milhouse relieve himself of his morning wood they had a nice breakfast together with Ruth and Laura who introduced them to Lindsey Naegle who after seeing them in action after having her fun quickly approached the twins with a job offer.

Surprisingly the twins had no problem and also promised to keep the identity of Hank Hardcore secret.

As they were riding home in a limo Mihouse was currently eating out Sherri while kissing Terri who was riding him for all he was worth before getting dropped off at their home before the lady driver who was a Nordic beauty whose body filled out the drivers outfit asked in a British accent...

Driver - Where to next Mr. Hardcore.

Milhouse - Drop me off at Kwan Realty.

Driver - Very good sir by the way if I may be so bold to ask if I could enjoy the pleasure you gave those twins?

Milhouse just smiled before saying

Milhouse - Okay we may need to stop by my house afterward since you'll be in the backseat getting your tip.

*Kwan Realty*

After his fun with Ingrid in the limo's backseat Milhouse showered and arrived at work on time and was busy at work going over the files of their recent acquisitions until cookie came back with his lunch until he was interrupted by the sound of entrance bell and went to greet who was there and seen Lisa Simpson entered the office in the most sluttiest tub top and shortest skirt she could wear as it shown the straps of her pink panties as she was turning the sign over from open to close He also noticed the sign getting

Milhouse- Lisa what are you doing here and why are you putting up the closed sign?

Lisa - I'm here to see you and apologize to you for my actions this morning.

Milhouse- Apology accepted now please turn the sign back around and leave so you can apologize to Terri and Sherri who are pissed off with you for ditching them by the way. I had to convince Hank to borrow his limo to take them home. Oh He said you were a great fuck and wouldn't mind having you again.

Lisa - Who cares about him I'm more interested in you and who you're taking to the prom next week.

Milhouse- Funny thing about that Sherri and Terri said the same thing and unlike you running out like a madwoman decided to stay and got hired by Hank's business partners.

Lisa- Doing what?

Milhouse - Does it matter you left behind.

Lisa couldn't argue with him since she did leave abruptly.

Lisa -Okay I deserved that but what about you.

Milhouse -Hey you and the twins dragged me into bed after I put a blanket on you and ended up being ravaged by you three.

Lisa-Well I would like to ask if you would like to take me to the prom too and perhaps a date later tonight after work?

Milhouse- Okay let me think about it... No

Lisa - Okay you can... wait what?

Milhouse - I said no to the prom because it wouldn't be fair to Sherri and Terri and no to the date because not long ago you seemed repulsed by me just as I am of you and before you bring up that we fucked remember you impaled your pussy on my cock rode me not the other way around so keep that in mind.

It was then that Lisa walked over to Mihouse seductively not knowing that Cookie had come back from lunch and watched while telling Milhouse to be quiet.

Lisa-Come on Milhouse don't you want me again to feel your hard cock hollow my pussy again?

Before Milhouse could answer Cookie tapped her Lisa shoulder and slapped her.

Cookie -Lisa Simpson I don't know why you're hitting on my employee like a cheap whore, but he's not interested now leave or else I call you mother.

Lisa was speechless and ran out of the office leaving Milhouse and Cookie alone.

Cookie- Stupid whore mess with both my man and my business she should know better than to mess with my man. I call her mother at the station later *She said walking toward the door to lock it before taking him into her office.*

*Back with Lisa *

Lisa walked into the house and walked passed her brother and sister who were playing a first person shooter ignoring their stares before hearing Maggie say

Maggie- Sis I always knew you were a stuck up bitch but I didn't think you'd become a slut..

Bart- Hahahaha Nah knowing Lisa's luck she hit on someone at that party she crashed and they told her to fuck off.

he said with chuckle before Lisa stopped and turned around as she glared at Bart before she punched him in the stomach before walking off muttering...

Lisa - Fuck off you smartass prick. *stomped off upstairs.*

Maggie- *Helping Bart up* Hey are you okay Bart? *look up to were Lisa went* What the hell is her problem?

Bart- I don't know but I think Lisa just went completely nuts.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lisa's room

Lisa was on her bed angry as hell about how Milhouse dismissed her and that Chinese bitch ruined her moment with him by slapped her. But then she realized that it was her place of business and had good reason for kicking her out but the slap was overkill. She was acting like a jealous bitch.

She then noticed the Creampuff were still on the dresser and decided to grab them and plop on the bed before she started sucking the filling out of the creampuffs savoring the salty sweet taste of the cream before she started getting wet from the idea of it being cum and started considering the notion of how it tasted like Milhouse's since she remembered the taste from this morning and fumed at how the bastard got her addicted to his thick tasty cum and kept sucking on more of them while fingering herself.

She would make Milhouse and his thick meat hers and hers alone but he needed to know who was in charge in this relationship and would also see this as an opportunity if she could get her friends on board. Sherri and Terri would already be on board and all she would need to do is talk with her friends who she kept milhouse away from the cheerleaders.

However she would have to get herself off before she had to worry about the trouble she'd be in when her Mom or Dad got home.

While her Dad saw her still as his little princess her Mom however would lay down the law since she returned to work and would have to stoop to bribing Bart to keep him quiet about the gut-check she gave him earlier and possibly Maggie too, She also had to and get mom's dress dry cleaned so all she had to worry about was the speeding ticket which she could pay off since Uncle Herb gave her stock in Powell Technologies and was helping her get into Harvard.

Then she thought had an idea she's get Milhouse to go with her and there she would have to depend on her and she'd have that thick cock all to herself...

She had to giggle at her genius before she made the phone call on her cellphone to make the arrangement.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Back with Milhouse

Milhouse was in Cookie's office laying on her desk with Cookie still cuddling next to him giggling about what she just heard.

Cookie- Wow you fuck Simpson girl and Mackle berry's Twins daughter mad with your cock I wish I could have seen it.

Milhouse -Oh don't worry cookie it's been taped.


	13. Chapter 13 New Teacher and Lisa Lust

Springfield, USA

In an Alley near Springfield High two cars were parked...

The first car parked belonged to Milhouse Van Houten...

However the second car that was parked was rocking wildly due to who was in the backseat however both cars would be left alone because the second car had city plates on the front showing that it was an unmarked police car.

The owner of the said car was Marge Simpson the new Chief of detectives for the Springfield Police department who who was currently getting her pussy pounded by Milhouse Van Houten who she stopped earlier on the pretence of a parking ticket.

However she really just wanted him to pound away at her pussy and since she was on the job she wore her hair down and was wearing a blue blazer, white blouse and matching blue skirt that gave milhouse easy access to her pussy and was enjoying every moment of it.

Marge - Oh yes Milhouse keep fucking me like with your thick cock!

Milhouse - whatever you say detective I enjoy fucking this slutty miff pussy of yours it amazing how tighter it gets when fuck.

Marge - That because you're ahhh... so big and I think it getting bigger. What Have you been feeding this thing?

Milhouse - At the moment you my slutty MILF detective.*pulls out of her pussy* Now I'm about to cum again do you want it in your Pussy, Ass or Mouth?

Marge waste no time answering questions as she takes the entire length of his cock in her mouth and keep teasing it with her tongue before it explodes in her mouth before letting it slosh around in her mouth to savor the taste before she swallowed and gave him a lewd smile .

Milhouse - you're just a nasty cumslut aren't you Marge.

Marge- you made me this way now as much as I want to ride your cock again we both have place to go and things to do aside from me.

Milhouse -Oh yeah you're breaking in that new rookie right

Marge - Yeah she's the sexiest thing too nice round ass, kissable lips, and bi-sexual too even after having a rebellious son. Now enough about me don't you need to park your car and get yourself to class you have an Algebra test to take.

Milhouse - are you sure you don't want to just give me an excuse to let me in?

Marge - I would have but your going to have to endure blue balls for awhile.

Milhouse - Hey I said I was sorry about the cream puffs

Marge - Not just that I okay with you giving Lisa those but next time send me some. Oh and before I forget Lisa been acting strange since Cookie Kwan called me that day not only has she been missing school to masturbating with a dildo that reminded me of your size but she been moaning in her sleep about you and some guy named Hank fucking her at the same time.

Milhouse - Thanks for the warning Marge I'll be careful.

Marge - you better and remember to meet me at my sister's place on Thursday.

Milhouse - Don't worry I won't.

Little did he or Marge know they were being watched...

Or being recorded on her cellphone

Later after school...

After Milhouse finished his classes and was about to head to his car his car he went to his locker to put his coat away and was about to head to class when closed his locker and saw Lana Lockhart who just started working at the Springfield High both as Algabra teacher and the School Nurse after leaving Quahog and so far after her arrival both the guys and after her arrival both teacher and seniors have been trying to get into her pants.

Milhouse - Hi Ms. Lockhart your looking well ?

Lana -Hello yourself Mr. Van Houtan I'm glad I caught you before you left today I wanted take a moment of your time to discuss something with you.

Milhous - Sure what did you want to talk about?

Lana - Oh I don't think it's appropriate to talk about out in the open follow me the nurses office since it will give us all the privacy we need.

Milhouse - Sure lead the way I should still have time to make it into work.

Lana smiled as she turned around and lead him to the Nurse's office and Milhouse loved the extra sway in her walk that made him appreciate that wonderful body of Lana Lockhart who was only second to Marge's Milf-ish figure before they walked in and she locked the door behind her which Milhouse noticed quickly.

Milhouse - So what did you want to talk to me about?

Lana - Well for starters I want to show you a nice movie that I filmed this morning. *Shows Milhouse and Marge in the backseat which made Milhouse narrow his eye* Now don't look at me like that I just wanted what that cop got and something tells me you won't mind what I have to offer. * Walked over to the medical bed at the far end which still was covered and moved the curtain away to show Milhouse who was in the bed sleeping with a vibrator.

Mihouse - What the hell is Lisa doing there?

Lana - Oh her she's been coming to see me and confided in me to help her after school with her special needs for the past week and always with the Hank Hardcore sized dong for my strap-on so I ask myself what you have to offer and had to see what you've been packing? *Walks over and feels his cock which tented in his jeans* Looks like part of won't mind showing me either.

Milhouse still cool and calm was raging on the inside what to do to this woman before making a note to talk to Laura later about convincing him to do the mold for the Hank Hardcore Dongs. But to the task at hand...

Milhouse - *turns to look at Lana* Fine but Lisa goes home first.

Lana - Oh I think you misunderstand I want you to do me in front of her. plus I want to send something to a old friend of mine back home who just as gifted as you...

Milhouse or you'll... show the tape?

*Lana nods*

Milhouse - Fine *starts to unzip his pants before a hearing a familar ringtone* Ok Who's phone was that?

Lana -Um mine

Milhouse - Bullshit I wasn't sure before but I know that's Lisa's phone now start talk... Zapppppppp!

Milhouse looks up and see Lisa smiling down at him along with Lana's unsure face before he passed out.

Unknown to Milhouse

Ruth Powers was in the parking lot waiting by Milhouse's car starting to get worried she then checked her Cellphone to use the app to track his phone hoping Lisa's recent obsession with him wouldn't wouldn't worse fears wouldn't come to light.

Tracking... /Milhouse Cell... Springfield High... /

She then looked annoyed and went to her car and pulled out a baseball bat while making a call as she walked up to the school.

Milhouse woke up with a major headache and looked around to see where he was and quickly noticed the area was the High School Gymnasium's storage room on a wrestling mat naked before realizing he was tired up and tried to struggle before hearing Lisa laughter as she stepped out of the shadows wearing something a dominatrix outfit that was just a Studded Fishnet dress with a Garter Slip while Lana was wearing a corset and thong and wore a collar.

Lisa-Hey Milhouse I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later.

Milhouse - Only you needed a stun gun to make it happen. *Struggled * Mind telling what with the bondage?

Lisa - Well it was Lana's idea for someone in Quahog but she never got to do it due to some trouble she had there. Now I decided to let you be my boyfriend milhouse however since you've been difficult with my advances I think you need to know who in charge.

Milhouse - Oh and what's your idea whips chains you keep this up and your good girl persona and perfect record goes bye-bye along with your chances for Harvard.

Lisa - We'll worry about that later right now you're getting obedience training I want the old loyal Milhouse back and I'm going to have him. *walks over to Milhouse with a smirk* and that means I have to take your confidence down a peg.

Milhouse - fuck you Simpson you're just angry you're not the center of my universe anymore that you have to trick someone like Lana into becoming your slave your slut!

Lisa looked annoyed before she smiled again and looked to Lana who walked into the shadows and wheeled two people out in wheelchairs he never expected. Both Terri and Sherri were wheeled out blindfolded and gagged and missing skirts and underwear as they were struggling due to the vibrations of the dilldo's being put at max.

Milhouse - What did you do to them.

Lisa -I went to them with my plan first during fourth period first and the ungrateful bitches spoke up for you and told me how they would warn you and we couldn't have that could we Lara...

Lana - No mistress they needed to be punished for speaking out against Mistress Lisa so I zapped them and helped her put them in the Storage room before getting you.

Milhouse - Wow I never thought a woman like you could be so broken?

Lara - ... I had no choice Mistress said she'd turn me in. *Lisa slaps her*

Lisa - Speak when spoken to slut if you ever want to ride his cock you follow orders or My Mother will have a big collar since you're still a fugitive.

Lana - ...Yes mistress Lisa.

Lisa - Good now suck his cock and get it hard *Holds a Needle * I want to use those wonderful things you convinced Dr. Frink to hand over. *Smirks*

Milhouse - What is in that needle

Lisa - Someth make you more cooperative and to give some entertainment. *Looks to Lana * What wrong with you why aren't you sucking him off you stupid cow?

Lana - Well mistress It's just that I don't like doing this you made me taser people, steal things, and now this it wro ...

Lisa - Shut it bitch you or would you rather be eating tuna in Springfield Penitentiary before they transfer you to Quahog now use your mouth for something other than talking.

Lana licked at Milhouse's member and while massaging his balls before she started to deep throated him. He never even seen Lisa walk over to inject him on his thigh until it was too late.

Lisa - Oh just Dr. Frink's version of truth serum but the side effect make you very submissive or I could have given you the liquid form of Viagra slash steroid that I injected you with I couldn't tell... oh I know one way we could find out as a test question did you pass on fucking me because you've been doing my mother? *Watches Milhouse fight the drug* Well answer my question or the twins are next.

Milhouse - Fuck you... leave them out of it...Shit cuming *began shooting loads of cum into in Lana's mouth*

Lisa watched as Lana was choking up Milhouse cum since she couldn't swallow it.

Lisa - We'll that answers my question now I'll inject you with the other drug before steroid part of the drug kick's in. *never notices Laura and Ruth standing behind her.* Oh by the way I know you fucked my mother but that doesn't matter now because you're mine n... *Whacked upside the head*

It was then Milhouse watched as Ruth armed with a bat and Laura armed with gun trained on Lana.

Ruth - Damn Milhouse you really did fuck the sanity right out of Marge's kid. *Looks to Laura * I guess that means I get the first dance when we take Milhouse to the prom.

Laura - Fine Mom you called it but after the prom he's mine. *rolls her eyes before looking down at Lana* What should we do about her?

Milhouse -Oh I have a few good ideas but first get me out of these ropes *Snaps out of the ropes* Shit I remember those things being tighter before.

Ruth- Milhouse you still hard.

Milhouse -I know now and my balls really hurt we may need to take a drive over to Dr Frink later to find out what was stolen and injected into me... *Look to Lana* What does Lisa got on you?

Lana -She found out about my husband murder and how I was framed for it claiming I put a Grizzly bear in his Oatmeal.

Milhouse - Well I heard the people at Quahog are total nutbags so It's not a wonder you fled for the hills. Now maybe we could you help each other out if you...

Lana -Okay I'll get rid of the recording on my me and lisa's phones.

Milhouse -Okay that good and all but me with this hard on you helped Lisa cause it really hurts having a major case of blue balls.

Ruth - We'll see to the twins and Lisa you can fix your mess by helping Milhouse.

Laura - Mom I want to help milhouse too.

Ruth - Oh don't worry I think we'll all get our chance to helping him out now see to Lisa I'll help the twins.

As Ruth helped the twins into the gym while Laura zapped Lisa a few times before dragging her out Lana Lockhart was left in the room alone with Milhouse holding a very hard cock what was still throbbing. Seeing this Lana unzipped herself out of the corset and bent over before saying

Lana - I know I hurt you but if it would help you can use me as your fuck toy it would help,,, ah fucckkkkk my asss! ?

Milhouse - Damn right it's your ass first you slut! *Slaps her ass hard as he fucks her in the ass * You've been very naughty Lana and your going to use my cock to teach you what it like to be a Hardcore whore since you like being a slave so much.

Ruth and Laura along with the Twins heard Lana's scream and the slaps

Ruth - Damn he didn't even waste time with foreplay .

Laura - Yeah she not going to be able sit down for a week.

Ruth - That's if she's lucky from the way he's pounding her she'll end up being sub by the by nightfall

Laura -Maybe we should call Lindsay so her people could do clean up

Ruth - Not without telling having her call Marge first we don't want her asking her friends daughter to a brothel Thailand by mistake.

Laura - But we can't just let her get off scot free with this she could try this again! We could we just ...

Ruth - No Laura it as I told you it's not our choice to make and in the end it will be going to be Marge and Milhouse's call that's final.

Laura - Fine mom but Terri and Sherri should have a say too since they were bound in those chairs.

Sherri - Damn right she had Ms. Lockhart taser us and had made us horny to the point we couldn't think.

Terri - My sisters right I say we should get our pound of flesh too *Looks to Laura * Laura do you still have that black bag with the stuff you used on Lisa at the party?

Laura - Oh yeah It's in my car. *Smile wickedly* I knew there was something I like about you girls. But if you wait for Milhouse to finish with Lana you may be in for a show.

~An hour later~

Lisa wake up in a dark room bound suspended on chains as she felt to the lashing sting of a whip on her back.

Lisa -Ahhhh...What the hell!

Hank's voice - don't worry you're not there yet my little pet. *Steps out into the light* You've been a naughty girl Lisa Simpson. Not only did you sneak into a party only barely below the age limit and run out of a party after me and my good friend Milhouse fucked you silly which you begged for mind you but you decided to Stalk my friend at in the parking lot ,at his place of work, and when you grew tired of experimenting with older women you decided lets taser Milhouse, Inject drugs into him and turn him into a slave though attempted rape and blackmail because you're a jealous bitch.

Lisa- You have no right to talk to me this way. *A woman in a full black leather dominatrix body suit wearing a mask wiped her back once more *

Dominatrix* - Know your place! You have no right to speak unless spoken to slut! *voice modulator in mask to hide real voice* I think she get the point now.

Hank -Thank you dear but I think she deserves something more to the point so have your understudies and my new pet bring in the toys to get her full attention.

It was then Terri and Sherri walked in wearing watching purple leather bodysuits as Lana Lockhart was pushing in a cart holding various cattle prods and tasers but the thing that would get Lisa's attention were the clamps connected to a car battery and the pain of having her nipples pierced before the masked Dominatrix pulled on one.

Lisa -Ahhhha how did you get these on me without me being awake.

It was then that Dr. Frink stepped out of the shadows to wave and gave Lisa a wicked grin before putting a leash on Lana's collar and walking back into the shadows

Hank - As you could see I made a deal with the good Doctor which required Lana to accept the terms of payment. *Took out a M9 pistol * Now mind telling me why I shouldn't do a snuff film with you aside from your mother being a Detective in the Springfield Police department?

Lisa - I promise to leave Milhouse alone.

Hank - Oh I think we're way past that my little pet you messed with someone who helped me find a house and tortured a pair of twins that helped me complete my bucket list so I think we'll have our bit of fun first before My friends help me move on to the heart of the matter.

Lisa - Friends?

Hank - Yes meet one of my internet investors Kmon13 the others couldn't make it due to prior engagements, but I believe he could take up the slack.

The African american gentleman in the White armani suit stepped into the light and walked over to give Lisa a swat on the ass before saying.

Kmon13 - Are you and your friends sure about this Hank?

Hank -Oh I'm sure but you'll allow me to teach her what Hank Hardcore is all about right?

Kmon13 - Of course I'm not a total Monster right Milhouse.

It was then that Milhouse stepped into the light wearing a suit just like Kmon13 smirking evilly before stepping back into the shadows leaving no more doubts that Hank Hardcore and Milhouse weren't the same person.

Dominatrix - I think you and Mr Van Houtan can leave now.

Kmon13 -Then I'll leave you to your fun. *Looks to Lisa* Nice to meet you Ms Simpson it quite a shame you're not like your younger self *Leave the room*

Outside the dark room behind a see through mirror Ruth, Lindsay and Laura were watching as Milhouse in his hank Persona, the Masked Dominatrix, and the twins as Dr. Frink and Lana stepped into the room with Lindsay's private backer backer Kmon with what looked like a copy of Milhouse.

Dr. Frink - Are you sure about this Ms. Naegle? While the the technology provided by your benefactor is helping in making one of my projects stronger I feel it wrong to misuse it like this *Looks to Kmon13* Plus we don't know the full extent of what he's technologies enhancements will do. *looks at milhouse* and how did you make Mr. Van Houten appear here when he's still in there?

Kmon13 - It will do the what it was built for Doctor all you need to do is finish the adjustments while they weaken her mind for the procedure. oh and doctor * presses a button on his watch to make a holographic computer screen and keyboard appear and typed some keys before making the image of Milhouse vanish.* does that answer your question?

Dr. Frink - Whoa a holo projection? This technology majorly beyond my understanding to damage her mind or worse evolve it.

Lindsay - Don't worry it will do as it's programed and to prevent it's misuse it will also be destroyed after it's use right Mr. Thirteen?

Kmon13 - Of course aside from the obvious spanking Lisa Simpson deserves the thing you friend Lana discovered need to be dealt with. *Cellphone rings as Kmon pick it up * Hello ... good I'll let her know thanks *hang up phone and looks to Lana* Congratulations Ms Lockhart you're no longer a fugitive and my lawyers have not only cleared of your husband murder but ruled as accidental death that was trumped up by by the actions of an incompetent police department and City government as for your hit-grizzly friend he's no longer a loose end as a witness or evidence as he's now been stuffed and mounted by as we speak just don't return to Quahog anytime soon.

Lana - Thank you Mr...

Kmon13 - No! You only need thank Ms Naegle for asking me to deal with it. I'm just looking out for a future investment which Ruth and Laura will help you with.

Back in the Dark Room

While they were talking in the next room Lisa was getting well acquainted and punished for her sins by her masked captor who was jabs her with the cattle prod as Hank Hardcore watched while siting on his throne smirking as Sherri kneels at his feet while Terri is impaled on his cock with a remote in her hand to press when either of them neared climax...

One to shock Lisa and one to use on the vibrators suck in her pussy and ass.

Lisa - Please no more aaahaaaah!

Dominatrix - Lisa you're doing it again we make the rules in here not you. *Looks to Hank* Do you think she's had enough sir?

Hank - No she tortured a good friend of mine and my beautiful pets... So please jab her again Again! * Trusting into Terri's pussy deeper* This stuff you stole to use on Milhouse is working great the guys in the porn industries will thank you and Dr. Frink for this stuff when it hits the market!

Lisa -You Bastard! I'll get you for... aaaaaaahhhh

Sherri - Lisa you're forgetting something important no ones coming for you, I called your mother and told her you would be over our house and since it's a holiday no one will come looking.

Lisa - Sherri! Terri! Please stop this you don't need to do this


	14. Chapter 14 Rape That Bitch

Back to where we stop with Lisa getting what she deserves As Milhouse in his Hank persona.

Sherri- C'mon Terri lets show Lisa what happen when she threats Twins like her toys.

Terri- Payback will be sweet.

Dominatrix- I got some toys for us for this special moment girls.

After The Dominatrix lady take the little toys from Lisa they get a box were they take Dildos strap on Milhouse Size or in that case hardcore size they put in their waists.

Terri- if you like Hank dick so much.

Sherri- how would you like to feel.

Dominatrix- three strap on with his same size?

Lisa- no... no NO NO NO STOP *Struggle*

The girls walk to Lisa that can't do anything then just struggle, Sherri and Terri attack Lisa, Sherri plow Lisa pussy and sucks her nipples and Terri plows her ass at the same time she slaps it, they start to hump with no mercy they don't care if it hurts her.

Lisa- Ohhhhhh my god AGHRR TO BIG TO BIG.

The dominatrix lady take a big chair next to Lisa once she get on the top of it she put her huge strap on her mouth letting Lisa with no way to talk only her loud moans of pain and Pleasure can be heard now.

Sherri- I love the face she does hahaha.

Terri- Me too I wonder how much she can take it.

In that moment Ruth and Laura arrive.

Ruth- wow looks like they really are destroying her.

Laura- yeah that could be a nice porn.

Milhouse- I love watching her suffer in this moment of pure pleasure and pain, so can you girls help this boner I have?

Laura- Sure but why the penis ring?

Milhouse- it's just going to make my little gift bigger.

In that moment Ruth was already sucking his dick.

Laura- HEY NOT FAIR.

Ruth- just shut up and suck it already.

Ruth and Laura start to suck Milhouse Dick meanwille he enjoys both pleasure and the view of Lisa getting it, then Milhouse try to cum but the ring don't let it do it so his balls grow a little.

Milhouse- HMMMM, it's time to press the button *take a control and press one button*

The straps they were using start to vibrate making all the girls moan.

Milhouse- those huge straps dildos can also vibrate so that make thing interesting, it also have a thing that when you girls cum your fluids will be sucked then will shot like you are Cumming like a man but are feminine fluids instead.

Sherri- oh my god Terri I can't stop it feels so great.

Sherri- Me too it vibrates so much.

Lisa- HMMGMMF.

Dominatrix- Hmmm nice toy.

There was Lisa, Getting humped in her pussy, in her ass, getting her ass slapped and her boobs sucked meanwhile her mouth was raped, all this with huge dildos who vibrate, the amazing and huge pleasure starts to make her lose it.

Sherri- AHGNNNNN.

Terri- AHGNNNNNNN.

Dominatrix- AHGNNNNNN

The girls cum hard, Lisa could feel their female fluids in her mouth, in her pussy and butt as she screams in pleasure and pain of her humiliation, after the dominatrix Lady take her dildo inside of her mouth she kisses Lisa lips tasting her own fluids in her mouth as she get shocked.

Dominatrix- you taste great.

Lisa- Aghmm my ass….my pussy I feel like they are burning.

In that Moment Milhouse after fucking Laura and Ruth for a while walks to Lisa, His dick was hard and twitching as his veins were around and his balls were as big as grapefruits, he take his dick ring and talk.

Milhouse- Lisa…you want my dick? *get on the chair and grab her head* you can have it ALL OF IT.

Milhouse Start to hump Lisa Mouth like he never did before he was savage, he was wilder he was faster like a bullet humping his huge meat pole deep down her throat Lisa eyes start to spinning as the girls get surprise by millhouse aggressive way.

Milhouse- HERE COMES THE BIG ONE.

Milhouse cum like a shotgun but even Cumming a lot he don't stop humping her mouth, he keeps humping and Cumming to the point Lisa Belly was getting bigger than her normal size belly.

Milhouse- YEAH SWALLOW IT ALL *cum in her face a little*

Lisa pass out from that with no more power to say anything then just pass out, Milhouse take His dick out of her mouth and shot one last shot on her body.

Milhouse- HMMMM that is what I talking about.

Sherri- wow…he just make her belly grow from all that.

Terri- Hank is not a regular man.

Ruth- he just filled her like a turkey.

Milhouse- How about you girls go put some clothes and go Home? I got some final things to do.

Sherri- I guess its ok.

Terri- thanks for helping us and and helping us with the vengeance.

Ruth- Take care.

Laura- wait just a moment.

Laura runs To Lisa unconscious body in the chains and takes a picture with her phone.

Laura- Selfieee.

Milhouse- *Laugh* Ok you had your fun.

When the girls let the Room Milhouse was Alone with the Dominatrix and when she sees she was alone she take out her mask Showing that was no one else then Marge Simpson.

Marge- That was so exciting.

Milhouse- it sure was Marge you get so sexy when in control.

Marge- you too Mister Hardcore.

Milhouse- doing all that with your daughter you are so slutty we sure give her a lesson.

Marge- Now I guess she will stop doing all this…and that belly will go eventually hehe.

Marge- Don't takes the costume off yet sexy, I still had a lot of hardcore for you thanks to your daughter.

Marge- ohh my hehe so I guess I need to take care of this.

Milhouse- Make sex in the floor of this dungeon meanwhile your daughter is unconscious and in chains using our costumes? Works for me.

They start to kiss each other as they fall on the ground making love.

Mage- ohhh yeahhh so big.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After that event we see lots of things, the twins still the same and they have contact with Milhouse and Hank with no clue that he was him, Lisa Get back home with Marge after getting her brains fucked up, she is going to be a while in her room doing who knows what no one knows, In that Day Milhouse was Feeling the bad side of that drug that Lisa give him Letting him Very sore and exhaustive and was in need to recover. Lana Lockhart got a job at the adult entertainment making sexy pics and got High levels of the playboy and online adult magazines as she stops being a teacher, who knows what else will happen in this history of Milhouse.

Milhouse- Ahhnnn Sore so sore *takes a playboy magazine* hehehe Good for you Lana.


	15. Chapter 15 Prom Night part 1

Student Council Room

In the classroom used Student Council Milhouse was currently siting in Lisa's chair enjoying the talented double team Blowjob from Sherri and Terri while Lisa who was under wearing nothing but a choker as she was on her knees fingering herself waiting desperately in anticipation for Milhouse's cock to enter her again. It was only last week since Lisa's attempt to dominate Milhouse and now with her mind altered courtesy of Dr. Frink the Simpson's oldest daughter who was the Senior Student body President into was now broken and remade into a loyal submissive and during the short few months thing for the student body was changing for the better with him as the power behind the throne.

Since Lisa's Reign over Springfireld High as the Senior Student Body President the male students had to suffer her feminist hypocrisy unopposed due to her support of Music and Performing Art Electives clubs while sports electives such as football and basketball, even groups like the cheerleaders squad who supported her in the elections were cut in half. Talk of Impeaching her was squashed due to tips she learned from Fat Tony when he and Selma were reconciling and used that to maintain control. She was even grooming Sophia the Niece of Diamond Joe Quimby from the junior class to be her successor after graduating which changed after becoming submissive and sent her on errands to arrange the Prom Night theme which changed from 60's era theme to a normal black tie affair theme and was even using the props from last weeks spy party for decorations. Which gave Him all the time he and the twins needed to have thier fun.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door before Ruth Powers who decided to get a job as the school nurse to keep an eye on Lisa at Marge's recommendation since they wanted to make sure she didn't want to leave her wayward daughter unsupervised and while Laura recommended that she dropped out. Marge figured it would looks suspicious and decided to go with Ruth's idea.

Ruth: Hey stud I see you and the twins are still enjoying your new fuck pet.

Sherri: Oh yeah Lisa is enjoying her new role in life as are we. *Starts licking his cock again while Terri speaks*

Terri: However some of the old Lisa is still in there but can't help herself since she a slave to Milhouse's dick *Walks over to Lisa and grabs her leash and leads her over to Milhouse to take her place.*

It's then the pair watch as Lisa waste no time sucking in deep throating Milhouse to the point she was choking on it before he shot his load into her mouth and moaned reveling at the taste proving that she was completely enjoying her new station in life.

Ruth :Wow maybe we might have to reconsider the idea of having her study at Yale and let her star in a few porn movies as a star to stabilize her personality otherwise the new Lisa may do something like that again. *She said with a annoyance before looking over to Milhouse * So Milhouse how goes the plan for the Black Tie affair theme?

Milhouse: *Still enjoying Lisa's blowjob* Lisa got it approved with only a few objections and after allowing Becky Sanders from the Cheearleading Squad to oversee the arrangements thing have been moving smoothly I even talked with Edna who agreed to do the catering and called in a few favors with the hotel manager since they dated got so we got one of their banquet halls reserved why?

Ruth: Oh no reason by the way did you also arrange who would be chaperoning for the Prom beside myself and Marge too because we may have a problem since I heard Helen Lovejoy has volunteered who may cause problems for the prom? *Ruth quickly noticed the grin on Milhouse's face* Okay what did you do to her stud?

Milhouse : Oh nothing much I just talked with Helen while she asked me to stay behind and help her out and she told me about it so we just came to an arrangement that resulted with her agreeing to help us out and give us full control.

Sherri and Terri: How did you manage that?

Mihouse never answered and smiled at the memory of his negotiations

Flashback...

Church's backroom

Mihouse was in the Church's backroom with Helen talking full advantage of the excuse to fool her husband as he was fucking her on an old desk.

Helen: Oh yes! Milhouse fuck me like the dirty bitch in heat that I truly am! God your dick is so fat.

Milhouse: So are you going to be a good bitch in the Prom?

Helen: yes yes I will please keep humping me.

Milhouse: well Helen, since you told me you take your pills I guess its ok for this.

Milhouse hold her waist and start humping more fast, Helen feel the dick humping her insides and start to moan more.

Milhouse: I CUMMINGGGG.

Helen: AHNNNNNNNNGGGG.

Milhouse Fill her Pussy with his thick sperm, when he take it out sperm still coming out of her pussy and in the floor.

Helen: By the gods.

*End of Flashback*

Milhouse: she is not going to be a problem, Well Ladies i got go i need to have some work.

After Milhouse go away sherri,Terri and his new bitch got sad, but what wait Milhouse is more then amazing when he goes meet with some girls

In the Girls Locker room moans could be heard from the showers as the Milhouse Van Houten was fucking his way through Springfield High's Senior cheerleading squad who he didn't know he was supposed to meet after school with the Girls' Gym teacher Coach Jennifer Sanders due to his troubles with Lisa and now had to make a cheerleading squad happy.

While Jennifer and her daughter Becky were redirecting Juniors, sophomores, and freshman from the Senior area of the locker room making certain they wouldn't walk in on the girls fun with Milhouse who was enjoying an reverse gangbang of or eating, fingering or fucking cheerleader pussy as much as they were either sucking his cock, his balls or licking parts of his body.

Dusty McCormick who was the freckled ginger and southern bell of the cheerleading squad was the first to give Milhouse a taste of her southern pie while the ebony skinned and sarcastic Majestic "Jessie" Ellson was on her knees showing him her long tongue on his balls action as she was deep throating him to the base while leaving Short Brunette Summer Lee Kenner and Barley legal but busty figured Julia Lockland to get themselves off with his fingers and alternated with each of them getting a chance before the girls decided to take Milhouse to one of the benches in the locker room so they didn't have to worry about slipping on the floor.

Dusty was the first to ride him and barely got it in until Jessie decided to lick around his pool and made it slick for it to go in but it also made her scream out when pushed herself in.

Dusty: Ah shuga if I knew you were part Horse I would have fucked ya long ago. *She said this while her tits were bouncing as Milhouse was thrusting into her.*

Milhouse: So what took you so long to start talking to me now?

Summer: I was because of that's because that damn arrogant Simpson bitch she told me and the others you were her brother's gay lover.

Julia: plus when she caught me talking to you during try outs she waited until I got accepted to threaten Becky and the team that she would take away our funding away too.

Majestic: But I should have questioned her logical hypocritical ass from the start especially it from the way you looked at my ass in study hall and during the Homecoming but then I find out when I talked to Sherri and Terri told us how you literally hollowed their pussies out and made them walk with a limp due to how you fucked them and ass fucked that bitch from that rich guy's party that night * She said between licking milhouse's pussy soaked pole and dusty's pussy as she was fingering herself.* Oh I getting wet from thinking about it.

Milhouse was enraged from hearing the slander he said before shooting a load into the southern bell before getting up and fucking Majestic booty of the the Ebony beauty

Milhouse: Oh that Bitch! Just because she couldn't have me she decided to spread rumors about me! *slapped Jessie's ass as he was fucking her pussy* I guess I'm going to have to punish that booty of your properly about believing rumors along with the rest of you!

Julia: Oh yeah please punish me next! * humping his free hand.

Summer: Not before I get that thing in my ass you won't!

While Milhouse was enjoying the eagerness of these girls they still didn't compare to the wonderful Milf pussies he was use to fucking he also kept in mind he would soon be filling both mother and daughter afterwards and would be a legend to the male student body as the guy who conquered the Springfield High Cheerleading team.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Springfield Hilton Plaza

Everyone was working on the Prom Night decorations and Milhouse was able to see to the needs of each of his MILF helpers...

In the Kitchen Milhouse took full full advantage of his moments with Edna as she was steering a pot of Tomato Sauce for baked Ziti as Milhouse was fucking her to the movements of how she was stirring the before she was asked later by pot Helen taking full advantage of the of the excuse to fool her husband as he was fucking her on top of an old desk.

Edna: Oh fuck yes! Keep stirring up my pussy like a dirty slut I am Milhouse before Liz gets back with the Stuff I forgotten to pack. *Matching his thrust while she was stirring the pot filled with hot tomato sauce while Liz went back to the shop to get the fudge that was mysteriously left behind that was meant for the chocolate strawberries and bananas horderves.*

Milhouse: Edna you naughty little bitch you really wanted to have my cream filling in your pussy really bad didn't you? *he said while swatting her ass with each thrust which made her pussy tighter.*

Edna: Damn right i did and I want to taste it in my mouth and ass too stud.

Milhouse didn't have to be asked twice and did just that he even let loose a large load of his cum in her pussy before a hand grabbed Milhouse cock and started licking before looking down to see Elizabeth "Liz" Hover taking his entire load while looking up at an angry Edna who looked just as angry as she was looking down at the person who denied her what she wanted.

Liz: Really Edna did you have to leave behind the Fudge on the table like just to get some alone time with Mihouse? we could have talked about it you know! * She said still licking the cum off her lips* " What if it defrosted before I could mix it with the other ingredients. *Then looked over to Milhouse* as for you Mihouse you should be more careful What if the Hotel staff caught you two?

Milhouse: Sorry but you should know how Hard Edna makes me after her blowjobs and how she...

Liz: Enough just know I expect you to be just as eager when we have our fun later tonight, but for now go clean yourselves up we still need to set up the rest of the patters after you see Ms Kwan who is looking for you near the coatroom *Looks at him with a smirk before watching him walk off.* Nice butt stud.

Ball room Lobby

After leaving the kitchen, Milhouse went toward the Coat room and could see a pair of red lace panties by the door which he knew belonged to Cookie since he removed them with he teeth in her office to make up for missing their lunch date but understood when he mentioned about Lisa's actions.

When he took the panties and opened the door he found himself dragged in before kissing the sweet lips Cookie Kwan who was only dressed in her Red Blazer before she moved her way down to her knees to unzip his pants only to be hit in the face with his still hard cock.

Cookie: Oh someone's happy to see me *She said between licks to give him a blowjob while she was fingering her pussy* Or did you fuck that old teacher?"

Milhouse : well could you blame me? she vacated the entire kitchen and tricked her partner before she got me alone.

Cookie: Oh she is very smart but not able to get you to cup like me. * She said before deep throating him down to the base while licking underneath which made him shoot another load* See? she need to learn how to use her tongue like me, and you still hard too I hope you have more in those balls left for my pussy too *Cookie said before turning around and giving him a good view of her ass"

In the hotel security room Detective Marge Simpson was holding the head of a female security guard between her leg as she was watching the footage of the action from the Coat room and made a note to get a hotel room here later and perhaps give him the girl between her legs to play with too.

Springfield Hotel ((Prom Night ))

The guest have all arrived and the band was already playing as Milhouse stepped out of a black limo wearing black tux and thankful it would be the last night he would wear glasses as he helped Lisa, Terri and Sherri out who were wearing dresses that shown off their curves quite nicely and made him smirk that that Hotel room would get a lot of use tonight after the prom and the after parties that they would attend.

Not to mention his own since Ruth and Laura insisted on setting it up after their new friend gave them access to the technology he and his other friend Folgore lent them after they finished the last taping of Truth or dare which they would find much use for after Dr. Frink was done examining it.

But he put that to the back of his mind as he chose to focus more on the girls in his company...

Terri chose to wear something special in the form of a Black V neck dress that shown off a what she called a Chiffon Lace it also had Long Sleeve Prom and the dress itself designed for evening use as it a long slit and still her figure quite well

Sherri not wanting to be undone wanted to wear a short black Lace dress with Long Sleeve and Sequin Details that gave him a good view of her back

But it would be Lisa that would surprisingly catch everyone off guard wearing a jet black stunning strapless sweetheart dress that seemed to fit her like a glove as it sliver sequins and sequin corset did little to hide the perfect view that was showing unrestricted view of cleavage.

He also got a good look at Jessica Lovejoy who Bart somehow convinced to be her date who wore a short black halter top dress and was eying him more than her intended date as she was crossing her legs each time as she was on Bart's lap but as soon as she got out and let her and Bart past them to enter the prop first he could see she wasn't wearing any panties at all before Sherri got his attention by taking his hand and putting it on her chest..

Sherri: Hey don't tell us you're tired of us already that you want Bart's girl in the group? *Teasing him with a moan in her voice*I mean the after party only four hour away

Terri: Yeah next thing you'll know he'll want to add that bitches bible thumper of a mom to the mix too. *She said as Milhouse gave her an if only she knew type of smirk which she caught* Wait I just remembered you said she wouldn't be a problem are you telling us you had her too?"

Lisa: What you thought my mistress (Mom) and MS Ruth were the only one he had fun with. *Looking pleased as she snuggled up close to milhouse* Just remember he came to the prom with us and will cum later once we go upstairs for the after party *Smirking with laughter as both Terri and Sherri looked at her strangely wondering it the conditioning broke.* Oh don't worry you two I'm still master's little slut so lets go have some fun at the prom so the real fun could start later.

After getting signed in Milhouse and the girls could see that everyone was having a good time even Bart who put his dancing lessons to good use before seeing the chaperones near the punchbowl which was located at the right side of the room knowing what they would want tonight after the prom was over...

Helen was wearing a wearing a black ballroom gown that shown all of her curves and enough leg to give him ideas.

Ruth was wearing a short red micromini dress which just screamed FMN (Fuck Me Now) and was talking with Marge who was wearing floor length red lace dress with a long slit to the right side which told him she was charring her firearm or stun gun to make sure the party goers wouldn't party out of hand.

He was about to go over to greet them when Cookie was walking toward him in a Cheongsam Dress only it was short-sleeved Long-length an in the color of purple and enjoying how the young men at the prom were staring at her while their dates either fumed over the attention or pout over the fact they didn't wear it.

Cookie: Hello Milhouse you finally arrived *Hugs Milhouse before she slips a keycard in his pocket.* I see you tonight and bring twins two.*before she walks back over to talk with Marge before seeking Sherri and Terri out for a dance.*

It was three hours into the prom before the band started playing


	16. Chapter 16 Prom Night part 2

Springfield Hilton Plaza

It was three hours into the the prom before the band started playing slow dancing music as Milhouse danced with Sherri for the first dance and later Terri and Lisa was about to ask for a dance before later tonight where he would be on the fourth floor with an each room occupied by a Milf however he could see that Laura wanted her dance for the night as she approached him oozing sensuality wearing a black super-hot cut out mini dress.

Laura: Don't forget your dance with me handsome! *Who got real close when they slow danced before she guided his hand to her thigh on her right side were he noticed another key card before hearing* See you tonight lover.

It was then that Milhouse noticed he would have an entirely different dance card full tonight when he noticed the others Milfs smirking at him.

Meanwhile with Jessica Lovejoy it was an entirely different case as she was watching Lisa eying Bart and her dancing wondering if she was going to finally admit she's bisexual or if she was looking at Bart before smirking at an idea she saw on a YouTube Video involving a Halloween party in Quahog that Involved a tubby Guy who dressed like Optimus Prime and Cat girl who she knew would later become one of the most hottest WWE Divas to come from the female Luchador ranks. When she noticed Bart's Wandering eye toward Cookie Kwan and that girl in the Cut out Mini dress it made her smirk at the thought of what she wanted to do next.

Jessica: *thinks to herself while looking toward Lisa* so you ask me out and look at girls Bart I'll make this a night you won't forget. *Then she whispered into Bart's ear* Hey Bart how about you head upstairs to room 419 and we could really have a party especially since I'm leaving for LA after graduation I really want to give you something to remember me by..

Bart: So you're finally standing up to your father without collateral damage *Remembering when she blamed him for stealing money from the church which Rev. Lovejoy never apologized for.* So what's your plan this time taping me having sex with you and sending it to your father to show you're not your daddy's little girl?

Jessica: Why Bart that's a wonderful idea just remember to keep the lights off and let me do all the work. *she purred into his ear* I'm so looking forward to seeing how well hung you are*she said before letting her leg move between his before saying* Somebody likes the idea.

When the dance was over she watched Bart leave the Ballroom not knowing he would run into Elizabeth Hover who took him into the Coatroom still wearing her Catering uniform which consisted of a white shirt black vest and miniskirt which shown she was also wearing a garter belt and tiger printed thong when she lifted it up for Bart to see.

Bart didn't have to be told what to do and a little detour never hurt.

Back at the party Lisa was watching Milhouse with hunger and jealousy in her eyes as he was dancing with Ruth Powers before she noticed Jessica Lovejoy standing beside her.

Jessica: Hey Lisa thanks again for giving the Cheerleading squad a chance to setup this party.

Lisa: You're welcome but why aren't you dancing with Bart?

Jessica: He busy at the moment but that's not why I came over to see you. *Hands her a key card with the room number on it* Milhouse told me to give this to you and asked for you to wait upstairs in Room 419 and he also wanted you to keep the room dark.

Lisa *looks at the card key* Thanks Jessica if it wasn't for the fact you're a total bitch for leading my brother on I think we could have been great friends.

Jessica: Thanks and coming from that party you and the twins crashed changed you for the better. *thinking the word submissive cunt while smiling at her knowing what would occur tonight.* Have fun trying to get into Harvard.

Lisa: Have fun being my brother's one night stands. *walking away*

At first Jessica Lovejoy felt some pang of pity for pulling this prank on Lisa but after that comment she felt none at all and would enjoy reclaiming the SB card from the hidden camera later.

In the Coatroom Bart was finding out how Liz earned the title of Springfield High's blowjob queen as he was getting sloppy deep throated by Lisa's former teacher before he shot another load of his cum into her mouth.

Bart: Damn if I knew you could do this I would have requested you as a private tutor.

Liz: *Stroking his cock between her tits* But you'll still need a leg up on your algebra Bart and I'd be happy to give you a few pointers over the summer between work hours. *Slick his cock which starts twitching before he shoots his cum on her face and tits before she takes some of if off her face and lick it.* Oh I see that your little head agrees with the arrangements.

Bart: Well your arrangements were very convincing.

Liz: I know now don't you have hotel room to go to.

Bart: How do you know that? *Liz just held up the Card key marked 419* Oh yeah must have fell out my pocket.

Liz: Here you may want this one later. *Hands her another key card marked 403* Meet me after your fun I want to taste her flavor of your freshly mixed juices as I suck your dick.

Bart: Will do Liz. (Leaves the room)

When he's out of sight Liz smirks before picking up her phone.

Liz: Hey Jessica your lover boy been stalled long enough for your just remember your deal. ((Then hangs up her phone before going back to work))

In room 419

Bart entered the room and could see the pink panties that were left the floor along with the silhouette of the girl who was lying on the bed fingering her with legs spread open waiting for him. He smiled as he closed the door and locked it behind him before walking to the foot of the bed and crawling between her legs as he moved the girls hand which was covered in her juices he partook in tasking before allowing his probing tongue to let his date know she was in for the night of her life.

While Lisa was enjoying the probing tongue of who she though was milhouse and gave a throaty moan as she pushed his head deeper between her legs before she had to cum and then he stopped it was then she felt thick member enter and throb in her hungry and locked her legs around his waist and was pushing him into her that seemed to feel so good to her as she tightened up her pussy before feeling him kiss her.

Bart was kissing who he though was Jessica but when he put his dick in her pussy is tightened up real quick to the point he was about to cum but moved lower to one of her tits before he began sucking on them before hearing something that would shake him to his core.

Lisa: Oh yes fuck me Milhouse

Hearing that Bart cut on the light and could see he was still balls deep in his sister who had blindfold and tied herself to the bed.

While he was upset about being tricked by Jessica into fucking his little sister he couldn't stop she was a beast and wasn't letting go and surprised him when she ripped out of the bonds before pushing him on his back and riddling him with abandon before taking off her blindfold and looking down at Bart who though she was going to kill him only to smirk down at him.

Lisa: Bart where have you been hiding this thick cock if I knew you had this I would never had hit you there. *Held his face while bouncing on his cock before before she kiss him again* did you always want me big bro or did you just think it was Jessica?

Bart: I thought it was Jessica and if I knew you were going to be like this I would have done this sooner. *Still fucking Lisa, but now he was holding on to her ass.* you can't stop can't you Slutty my slutty little sister.

Lisa: Nope and now I get to enjoy my big brother's cock as he's breeding me like his personal whore but tell me who has the better rack me or Jessica?

Bart: You Lisa, and to tell you the truth I sometimes did walk into the bathroom on purpose just to see your luscious tits and wonderful ass.

Lisa: Good to admit the truth isn't it, now since you said I have a wonderful ass how does it compare to Jessica's who who has the more spankable ass between us me or the flat chested cunt who tricked us both.

Bart: You of course Lisa *Slaps Lisa ass and felt her tighten her pussy * and I'm going to enjoy spanking it for now own.

Lisa : Oh Bart you say the most naughty things but now comes the most important question Big brother who the better Fuck in bed me or that wannabe bad girl of a skank whore who tricked us *tighten her pussy as she rides him faster.*

Bart: Lisa not that I really mind but why are you badmouthing Jessica so much?

Lisa: Because I always hated how she treated you, and now that I finally have you it's such a turn on and let's be honest this just proves that Jessica doesn't really deserve you if she willing to pull a fucked up stunt like this. *still tightening up with each thrust* Now tell me who's the better whore your younger nerd of a sister who riding your pole with abandon or the skank who though a little incest would stop our fun together.

Bart had to admit hearing Lisa talking dirty and badmouthing Jessica made his dick harder before shooting a large load deep inside her womb as she gave off a throaty moan as she savored the victory of stealing her brother away from Jessica Lovejoy hoping that her mistresses would be proud of her especially their mother who never liked her after framing him for stealing from the church.

She also made note to remove Sim cards from all the hidden cameras she found after they were done because both she and Bart were going to need reminders of this night and the night to come especially when she starts attending college.

She knew her horndog of a brother would keep busy with a few one night stands he would have a recording to remember this night of forbidden lust between them.

She started to wonder how her wonderful Master was doing with his conquest.

After the party was winding down the twins didn't waste any time waiting for awards or taking pictures with classmates. They wanted Milhouse's cock and didn't slouch about getting him on the elevator and striping him of his pants before kneeling at his feet and took turns deep throating him before they stopped at the fourth floor and headed to Room 401 no words were said between them as their bodies did most of the talking before he put the two girls on top of each other as he took turns fucking them to the point they were kissing each other and letting him use their bodies as he wished before he left them to rest..

In room 403 Edna was already being eaten out by Liz who had a vibrator already stirring her pussy before he removed it and replaced it with something larger before he got it slick enough to stick it in her ass making the former elementary teacher moan and rutt with abandon before shooting a load in both holes before moving on to Edna's sexy body who he picked up and started fucking her while standing up until them moved near a wall as he continued to dominate her with the same vigor as he did Liz and the Twins Sherri and Terri before she passed out in a violent orgasm and left her on the bed to sleep.

Milhouse had one more room to visit before Cookie's and Marge and the Powers...

Helen Lovejoy's and he was looking forward to it...

As soon as he entered Helens room she wasted no time in pouncing him...

Wow Helen you're ready to go!

Helen: Well of course I am sweaty Reverend doesn't even touch me anymore and tell me and when I remind him I have needs he brushes me off by saying I should read the bible and pray over relieving my urges or he tells me that I should set a better example for Jessica since she'll be graduating soon so fuck yeah I need sex and if Kurt won't tend to my personal needs then you can take his place filling my horny pussy with cock!

Milhouse: Don't worry I'll be happy to help you with your needs.

? Me too Milhouse. *Jessica Lovejoy stepping out of the shadows still fingering herself from watching*

Helen: Jessica how did you? *Shocked from seeing her daughter*

Jessica: Well I followed you and Milhouse and up here and convinced the maid this was your room and she let me in, but I never expected my mother who has high morals to be such a slutty whore of a cougar or bagging Milhouse before I could or the fact he sporting such a lovely cock. *She said walking over to them* I don't know if i get upset or proud to be more your daughter that daddy's little girl.

Helen: Well we'll talk about that later but right now I have to know if you're going to tell your father?

Milhouse: Yeah besides I though you would be banging Bart right now anyway.

Jessica: Well to answer your question Mother I'm not going to tell day anything as for my date he currently putting that boner of his to someone who needed it more. *Smirks at Milhouse as she got in a chair and started fingering herself and asked with a moan* Now are you going to finish pleasing my mother because I want you to fuck me too.

Helen: Sure as soon as you tell me the truth about your real choice for college because I saw the UCLA booklet and kept quiet about the the tickets.

Jessica: Wow mom I guess I couldn't fool you I had no intention of going to that Christian college in Arkansas I want to get away from dad he's too controlling and the fact I had to hide my sextoys with Dusty McCormick there was no way in help I was going to tell dad about the change in schools until the check he signed was cashed.

Helen: Oh I already knew that dear you're my little girl now sit back and enjoy the show because I'll be watching you next. *She said before she turned milhouse over with surprising strength before lowering herself back into him and started to ride him with abandon as she said.* Oh yesssss I'm finally free to a naughty whore without judgement from my daughter or limp-dicked husband. *Helen screamed out while Jessica was watching and fingering herself to her mother's rhythmic fucking *

Jessica: Damn all this time I thought I was a bad girl I not even close. *Thinking to herself*

When it was Cookie Kwan's turn she was on the bathroom enjoying herself in the Jacuzzi as she was fingering herself moaning to the combination of pleasure she was feeling from her fingers and the bubble jets before looking to see Milhouse in the doorway.

Cookie: Oh you done with other girls now and ready for me? *About to step out of the tub.*

Milhouse: Of course my tigress we both deserve something much kinkier than a bedroom don't you think?

Cookie: I could think of a few ideas. *smirks at the idea before asking* did you bring your Hank Hardcore gear with you?"

Milhouse: What do you have in mind?

Milhouse only watched as Cookie only smiled at him letting him know he'd like it

Marge and Ruth Powers were talking at a table outside by the pool as the students were enjoying the after party celebration of their prom leaving them still as chaperones since both were listed as Lifeguards. As a Laura went to order their drinks from the bar both Ruth and her got the chance to finally talk again.

Ruth: So Detective Simpson how's working on the force?

Marge: I'm enjoying it I don't know why I let Homer talk me into quitting the first time? *She giggled at how much power she had and the perks of the job* Not only that but my job pay is more than his ever could and I'm already being asked to replace Wiggum as chief of police.

Ruth: That good to hear Marge but you know Homer is going to be an idiot about it and demand you quit.

Marge: I'm already planning to throw him out after the Kids graduation and while Lisa is heading to Harvard and Bart is heading to France again with Maggie. Me and my sisters planned something out just to make sure Homer doesn't try to make me look bad and ruin my job.

Selma: Yeah our little sister shouldn't have to sneak around enjoying what Homer refusing to give her at night.

Patty: I'm just surprised it took so long and he doesn't mind sharing either.

Ruth: so he fucked another pair of twins before he fucked Terri and Sherry... interesting.

Patty and Selma would make a note to meet them later before hearing the moaning of someone on the fourth floor balcony which made them look up to see Cookie Kwan enjoying herself as a unknown guy who features were hidden from view was doing her from behind as the crowd below them cheered.

Cookie's voice: Oh yes hank punish my kinky pussy with your wicked rod. *while moaning as she was getting her pussy pounded.*

Marge, Ruth and Laura who finally returned with their drinks already knew it was Milhouse giving Cookie such a pounding and would be making notes to have him do the same thing or something else of that nature to them later when it was their turn before he made his way to college. However unknown to Marge and Ruth they would be getting their chance to do that sooner than the thought as Laura already had a talk with Patty and Selma along with Liz and Edna, after convincing the hotel manager to agree to let them use the hotel next week do a porn called M.I.L.F. Hotel which wasn't very hard since Liz was very convincing underneath his desk.

Epilogue.

Springfield changed after Prom Night for some people more than others...

Marge Simpson worked her way up the ranks of the Springfield Police Department from Chief of Detectives to Chief of Police after her divorce from Homer was finalized after she had proof of him having an affair with Lurleen lumpkin seen that a good chance to get a clean divorce. It also dint hurt that Patty and Selma set him up by paying for his room at the hotel he stayed stay in...

And he was none the wiser since it was his kind of hotel which had Wide screen TV's and his favorite food including Hot Wings.

However he didn't know that it had a special reputation that would allow the lawyer hired for Marge by Lindsey Naegle helped either since she called Lurleen who didn't have any trouble drugging his drink or featuring him in a sex tape with them as the stars with homer never being the wiser.

After His the Divorce from Marge he was now living with Lurleen apartment and was enjoying himself thinking his troubles were behind him only to come into work one day to find out he was fired from the Nuclear Power Plant a month after Burns death when supervisor hired by the new owner of the plant's was allowed to look for people that would have to be laid off due to being seen as an insurance risk to the plant by following the guidelines of Wayland Smithers' will with the reason being that Smithers nor Burns didn't want Springfield to become the next Chernobyl because he went to sleep on the job. He would later leave Springfield as Lurleen's manager co-manager with Lindsey who had a unique relationship as they lived in Nevada.

After Milhouse left to travel the world without telling Lisa, The now submissive Simpson daughter started clinging to Bart after they couldn't stop so they keep having Incest after the prom and didn't hesitate to live with him in his new home giving to him in Burns' last will and testament which surprised them both.

Maggie became a Rock star with incredible histories and now she is more than happy.

As Luann Van Houten she almost had a heart attack after discovering His son was a pornstar, she discovered the hard way when he for the first time did one porn movie showing his real face, who would know that Milhouse Van houten her son was a pornstar, but his dad was more Proud then anyone to see his son getting all the ladies and getting pay for that.

After Helen Lovejoy decided she had enough of her Husband neglecting her and decided to drug him and handcuff him to a chair so she could show him a sex video of all her moments with Jessica bonding as they had sex with Milhouse before they kick him out only for him to die of a heart attack an hour later.

Edna and Hoover still are catering making Milhouse cakes with the real size he got they call it the Big van houten, and sometimes they use the cakes for other things besides eat.

Sherri and Terri Still Have Milhouse Number in their cellphones and sometimes are called for porn movies in their disguise personas, the money sure is good for their studies and life.

Cookie signed Milhouse as his partner in Real Estate and even lived together enjoying the friends and business partners with benefits until Ms. Kwan told him she would be pregnant with a daughter.

He would later hear that Marge was also pregnant with his child due to the fun they had at the Christmas party in the guest room at Bart's Mansion, boy that sure was the most intense Christmas they have in that room, they would enjoy telling him that him and Cookie that their daughter would soon have a half-brother to play with.


	17. Chapter 17 Springfield 2026 Part 1

Springfield *2026*

After the Prom a lot of things changed on Springfield How about we go take a look?

Bart Simpson wakes up in his Master bedroom to answer the phone as he speaks he reaches over to answer the phone while making sure the loves of his life remain asleep.

Bart: Hello this better be good whoever this is otherwise make an appointment.

?: Would you really force me to make an appointment just to speak with you big bro? *Sounding disappointed* Let me guess running a multibillion dollar company along with having threesomes with Lisa and Jessica wore you out again I guess I'll call you back?

It was then Bart shook off the tired feeling he had before realizing it was Maggie who was currently returning to the states from her rock tour in Europe

Bart: Wait! Sorry about that Maggie when is your flight coming in?

Maggie: It's no big deal bro! But I'll be in Springfield after refueling in New York so I'll call you when I arrive.

Bart: Sure Maggie and I know Lisa will be glad to see you too.

Maggie: Good but don't let mom or the others know I'm back yet. Especially little Nikki

Bart: Don't worry Nikki will be too busy at school to know.

Maggie: I see you gotten over Milhouse sleeping with mom.

Bart: Don't remind me while Nikki is a darling angel to spoil I was pissed off with him at first, but it gave me the chance to admit me and Lisa was sleeping together since prom night so I got over it (But still how did he fuck my mom without me knowing? Hell he even got her pregnant)

Bart had to think back to how he found out Milhouse was the pornstar known as Hank Hardcore or that he been scoring with most of the known Milfs in Springfield.

Maggie: good because you can't really judge can you? Now I'll see you when I land.

Bart: I'll see you then (Lisa body was to juicy to resist even if I wanted, which I dint)

Maggie: Okay bro until then try not to go overboard being an uncle *hang up*

Bart: Hunf.

Meanwhile in Springfield;s Town Hall the Mayor was doing some work on the papers until the secretary call her.

?: *take the phone* what is it? Don't you see I am busy? Tell whoever is that he is going to wait…what! He is here? Ok tell him he can come.

After The mayor End up to hang up the phone the door to the Office opens and a Man comes in, he was tall and Muscled with a black beard and his hair also Black but it was painted, he was wearing a suit with a red Tie but he Was still Using the glasses that would show who it was really him.

?: Milhouse I see that you came to see me; you came back after some years.

Millhouse: the ages didn't make you look less beautiful, you look hot even wearing suit Patty or should I say Madam Mayor? *smile*

Patty: you could say all this time we all work really hard on our body to be sexy and Healthy for you *give a lustful smile* being the first Bi-sexual woman as mayor of this town was a good change too.

Milhouse: I am going to make some things I need but I decided to get some other things first.

Patty: Oh yeah? And what would that be big boy?

Milhouse Gets Next to Patty and say almost whispering in her ear making her shiver by that.

Millhouse: what do you think about that my dear? *put both his hands on her ass*

Patty: I think the mayor is going to be Occupied for a while hehehe.

Patty closed the curtains and told to her secretary to not bother her no matter who ask or what happens. Then in a flash both of them were already naked, Patty was on the Couch getting humped by Milhouse huge dick and getting her breasts groped by his Strong Hands and feeling his hip movements more strong.

Patty: OHHH ohhh my…god I forgot how big you are ahnnnh *moans*

Milhouse: You know it.

*Some time later*

Quimby: Look at me I use to have everything, women, money and power. Then I lose the election to a Bisexual Bitch? Why I am the janitor here?

Secretary: I told you Quimby she is unavailable in the moment, you can return and clean her office later.

Quimby: she is there for thirty minutes already, what is she doing?

*Back to the action*

Patty Was Sucking Milhouse Dick the best she could get in her Mouth and having her head push over to get more in her mouth by Milhouse was only making it harder.

Milhouse: *take his dick out of her mouth* HMMM I think I going to blast now Patty.

Patty- oh my sexy God give me all your cum right here in my hungry body.

*outside some time later again*

Milhouse leaves out of the Patty's office in with his suit as if nothing happened.

Milhouse: Good afternoon friends.

Quimby: Who is he?

Patty: QUIMBY! Get your sorry ass in here here, is a mess.

Quimby goes into Patty's office to see her looking normal too, but couldn't hide the look she was tired on her face.

Quimby: I hate my life *goes to the office and slides in something* ACHR! What is this sticky stuff on the floor?

Patty: That not important right now! Just get it done! (haha just Thirty minutes? The years really made me weak and that man only stronger)

Quimby: Madam Mayor why are you with some buttons out?

Patty: are you looking to my boobs? I'll have you fired if you were staring at me you perv.

Quimby: No no no please I am ok I not looking.

Patty: good (I really missed that dick)

.

.

.

.

.

Meanwhile in the Nuclear Plant, Bart was in his Office Talking to one of his Genius that helps him make success.

Bart: So how are things going Martin?

Martin: Very good boss, the nuclear Plant is in really good shape and all the workers are working to make it all right, and The Krustyland theme park you bought has reformed is making the kids really happy.

Bart: I hope so after all it was one of the places my dear Friend Krusty wanted to keep running even after he retired and I couldn't let one of the places in my childhood get bought up or disappear to Disney AHNNN life is so good.

Martin: Yes it is sir, And with the Taurus Corporations backing Springfield looks much better that it was before.

Bart: Wha…oh yeah I was talking about that.

Martin: well I going to go back to work.

After Martin left the office he moves his chair back from his desk to see Lisa's head appear between his legs as she getting out from underneath with her face still covered in his cum.

Lisa: you are thick as always Bart. *still licking the cum from her lips before swallowing*

Bart: and your mouth as soft as always too Lisa, but still we talk about how we need to be careful about getting caught meanwhile you give me blowjobs under my desk.

Lisa: Why Bart I thought you liked the thrill of almost getting caught?

Bart: Oh yeah? Well then let's fuck here right now you horny slut.

Lisa: Oh yeah having sex with my boss in his office? Kinky hahaha.

Bart: Shut up and get naked Bitch.

.

.

.

.

.

In the Time Bart was Having his Incest Session with his sister in the Nuclear plant,Milhouse was going in his car to a mansion that was no one but Fat Tony mansion, once he get out of his car he sees two big securities in the main gate as he go to talk to them, at first they Block his way but then he says to them to say his Name to the Owner of the house and when they call to their boss they quickly open the gate letting him go, he walks to the house opening the door, After being searched for weapons he escorted by two men up the stairs to the second floor were he found the person he was meeting with Drinking a glass of Wine.

Milhouse: Well well you seem are enjoying the day?

?: Well you can say that my life as a widow is awesome.

Milhouse: you sure got lucky After All Fat Tony's Relatives and soldiers were killed in that gang war with the Chinese Triads were really dangerous and you were the only one who got some relative with him Selma.

Selma was wearing a Black Dress showing her cleavage of her big udders.

Selma: who would know one of my ex-husbands would have some useful thing for me after being jerks, now I rule this family crime under the guise of a charity organization and Private security Firm.

Millhouse: how is your Daughter going?

Selma: right now she is on China, she says she wants to know her original home a little; she will be back in one year.

Milhouse good to know that.

Selma: Now what do you really want to ask me about?

Milhouse: Did you take Care of that small problem with Kent Brockman?

Selma: Yes I did, that bastard was going to reveal our Secret no matter what. But then he was recently found with fourteen kilos of uncut heroin and a dead hooker in his hotel room and with an anonymous tip to a rival network his reputation as a TV new reporter is over, that will teach him.

Milhouse: So did you really kill that hooker?

Selma: Nah she was an pornstar turned actress from one of those B-moves but I have to admit she did a great job of faking it, but when he got arrested and got her body to the morgue to switch out with a good look alike to cremate in her place and no one knows since we also paid for her facial reconstruction and plastic surgery.

Milhouse: Thanks again for your Help Selma.

Selma: You're welcome but don't forget my aid never free my dear, you need to pay it a large fee for my services.

Millhouse: A large fee you say? How about the one I have in my pants?

Selma: Oh that will do *smiles*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Security1: Do you think that man is someone important to the boss?

Security2: Who knows, the boss is Tough she is not easy to be submissive.

.

.

.

.

.

Selma was getting Fucked behind by Milhouse huge dick meanwhile her boobs rub against the glass of the window and her ass cheeks jiggle more and more, she moans and moans by the pleasure.

Selma: Ahgnnn ohhh yes ahngn right there Faster, you are the only one who can satisfied me Milhouse.

Milhouse: Look at me, fucking Springfield's Queen of Crime *Slap her ass*

Selma: Aghnnnn.

Milhouse: OH Selma I going to cum Inside you.

Selma: YES go deeper and faster; fill my cunt with your sperm I want all inside.

Letting all go he spread his see deep down Selma Pussy like filling up a pie, making her moan and the floor was now sticky with his Goo.

Selma: Aghnnn The good thing about not be able to be pregnant is having your big load inside of me.

Milhouse: Well Selma thanks for the Reunion, and once again thanks for your services.

Selma: you know you can count on me.

They End up in a long and sloppy Kiss With Milhouse groping her ass like he was ready for more but after his Session With the Mafia Boss he Decided To go, Meanwhile at the same time Lisa was at her old school at Springfield Elementary school speaking at the school as she cut another check in Bart's name for improving the school so children could have better Qualities they didn't. Like good food and not the edible crap that was served during the Superintendent charmers administration. The School also had better educational materials and competent teachers who actually care to do their jobs right. The school was actually rebuild as new wings were added including a gym and indoor pool.

Meanwhile Lisa was promoting Bart's good image for the public by donating money to the school, meanwhile in the main wing of the school in a class room once used by one of the teachers of the school Bart was currently in said class eating some cake with an ex teacher of the school.

.

.

.

.

Bart: Ahnnn isn't this Great? In the good old school in this empty classroom eating some cake meanwhile a hot ex teacher is sucking my dick.

Hoover: You sure know how to make things hot, ordering a cake to have sex with me in my old classroom.

Bart: yeah I am loving it, you still look so hot is like time does not want you to age.

Elizabeth sucked Bart dick like a pro taking moans From Bart who was enjoying, part of her name is not Hoover for nothing, when she start using her breasts together with the blowjob the pleasure doubles more with the soft skin of her tits around his big dick.

Bart: Hmm Elizabeth I think I going to Blast a load now.

Hoover: what are you waiting for? SHOOT IT.

Bart: AGHNNNNNNNNNNNN.

Bart Shoot a load of thick Cum covering the Ex Teacher face and boobs with it, she lick it and swallows all she can.

Bart: ohhhhh yes.

Hoover: you got so much better since the first time we fuck.

Bart: well you told me a lot of things.

In that moment His cellphone start to ring a familar ringtone, it was Lisa's.

Bart: Shit its Lisa again.

Hoover: forget about her let's keep our fun.

Bart: if I don't go now she will start looking for me, if she finds out I am having sex with other woman's she will be nagging, it was hard enough convincing her to let Jessica be a part of it.

Hoover: I never thought you two would have incest; well you better go I don't want to mess with your Incest and three ways.

Bart: I still want that ass fuck so wait for me babe.

Hoover: you know it *slap her ass*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Milhouse Once again was driven his car around Springfield but then he Stop right next to a store of catering, it was bigger and much better done then the last time, Edna and Elizabeth seem to have increased their business it won't Hurt make a little Visit to his Dear Ex Teacher, as he enters he sees Edna making normal cakes, it was a disguise to her true erotic catering because not all people like erotic catering so only the ones who like know her true cakes.

Milhouse: Hey Sexy got baking some good stuff lately?

Edna: Milhouse? Is that really you?

Milhouse: the only one since I remember, I see the ages dint put your body down gorgeous.

Edna: OH Milhouse I miss you so much.

Edna Hugs Milhouse Tightly feeling her big boobs pressing against him even wanting to just kiss him right there he didn't want anyone looking to her things so she close the curtains and put the Closed Sign and then going to her private room.

Millhouse: You look like you want some Privacy.

Edna: i love when you come to town after your work, you are so handsome.

Milhouse: I too love to see you too my dear Edna you look as hot as ever.

Edna: we know where this is going but, you know I always wanted a little Role-play do you think we could maybe do this?

Millhouse: Oh Sure how about I am the guy who is going to Rape you?

Edna: ohhh Savage I want that I want to see the acting skills of Hank hardcore hahaha.

Milhouse: Shut up Bitch.

Milhouse put his hand on Edna Mouth and the other around her waist meanwhile he rubs his erect member still on his pants on Edna Skirt, even wearing pants she could feel his member twitching to just get out and her ear being licked by his tongue.

Edna: (Oh my god is like I am really being raped, aghnnnn so exciting)

Milhouse push Edna away and then he takes his clothes off showing his Massive dick that makes all Milfs Wet by the second they look at it, then He goes to Edna and takes off her clothes one piece by piece roughly.

Edna: Ohhh My I am in such a trouble.

Millhouse: you bet you are bitch.

Milhouse Take Edna with his arms and put her upside down so he can take a good look to her pussy for one second before start licking it, the moanings Edna does are loud and the only way for her to be quiet is to suck the monster dick in her face, and there it was him again, sucking his ex-Teacher pussy feeling her sweet mouth sucking him hard and her boobs rubbing against his skin feeling the good pleasure and the amount of love he was almost Blowing to her face but holding himself was part of porn movies so he make her Cum with his fingers and then stop with the position.

Millhouse: you want this dick bitch?

Edna: yes please give it to me, I need you *rubs her pussy*

Millhouse Get Edna and put her on the wall, he give her a slap that makes her moan then she got her arms holded again as she feels a huge member going to her wet pussy, she screams by the pleasure it was so fast, so deep and so ROUGH it makes her feel so good.

Milhouse: HMMM take my Load you Bitch AHMMMMMM.

Edna: YES! FILL MY CAKE WITH YOUR CREAM FILLING!

Milhouse letting his blow go shooting deep down her Womb, Edna feeling the thick and hot sperm inside of her made her so happy to not be able to get pregnant after her menopause now she could feel this feeling that makes her brain got dizzy and her floor all slimed.

Edna: ohh…my…god.

Milhouse: Ahgnnn thanks Edna you really know how to make things fun.

Edna: I could…say the same...from you.

Milhouse: Sorry but I need to go now, but I won't leave without a good bye

Milhouse Put back his clothes that were In a clean Space and get out of the room letting Edna tired in the floor with her hand in her chin.

Edna: Who would know the little and innocent Milhouse would turn into such a handsome and successful guy with such huge dick that would fuck me until I can't feel my legs, the future really is something, now once I start to feel my ass and legs again I might get up Ohnnnnn.

E-Grocer Supermarket

Looking at the store from her office was Manjula Nahasapeemapetilon who after the death of her husband Apu who was gunned down by the criminal known as snake who she later found out was being paid to rob them for insurance money.

When it came time to take care of expenses and turned their small convenience store into a grocery store chain into a corporate juggernaut were her octuplets now take a part in with Springfield as the company home branch and unlike Kwik-E-Mart of old she improved each store with things that Apu frowned on with help from Bart's Corporation who paid for everything.

With help from Lisa and Martin Prince they made sure any debts owed by Apu were paid off completely, Fresh brand name products and foods, real surveillance cameras and well trained security and people who care on doing the job right without cutting corners.

But what disgusted her most was how Apu was how he made arrangements between him and his parents to have their children sent back to India after his death to marry them off into loveless marriages without her being there to view it since Apu was gone...

It was a good thing Selma's people in prison system deal with Snake in a prison riot before he ever reached his trial date did wonders. She also made certain that Apu's parents knew that Manjula's kid's are off limits by allowing her organized crime families connections in India to deliver said message.

Something she didn't want her children to live though especially her daughters.

If anything she wanted them to find relationship out of love since they were american now and perhaps find a Milhouse of their own. However she was taken out of her deep thoughts when a special visitor entered the room with a Kwik-E Slush.

Milhouse: Hey Manjula I'm glad to see Bart's company turned your late husband company around. *Drinking his slushie*

Manjula: It was due to your help Milhouse and the best thing about it is that your friends helped clean up Apu's mess.

Milhouse: it was the right thing to do, that guy sure knows how to get in a mess.

Manjula: yes he never seems to do anything right when this place was his store.

Milhouse: *look to her boobs and right away think on something* Hey I am looking for something that I might think is on your storage.

Manjula: oh! I think I know what you want there; I put someone in charge for a while so I can give you all the attention you need.

Manjula let someone in charge and bring Milhouse to the storage of the place where she guard all her products, once the door is locked she start talking.

Manjula: So…did you like anything?

Milhouse Hug her from behind tightly.

Millhouse: yes I do, I would like some meat.

Manjula: oh my! Something really big and hard is poking my butt, did you grab a banana?

Milhouse: no but I going to grab some melons *grab her tits*

Manjula: Ahnnn *moans* Milhouse I missed you.

Milhouse: I missed you too.

They start kissing passionate like they want, Milhouse grope her boobs and massage them around as his Big boner keeps rubbing on the fabric of the clothes on her booty, then both of them stop kissing and take their clothes off.

Manjula: ohh Milhouse you are so sexy, I am so happy to have you.

Millhouse: I hope your husband is seeing this wherever he is hehe.

Manjula start to put her big boobs around his huge dick and start making a double job of titfuck and blowjob, feeling the moist feeling of her mouth and the soft skin of her tits around his member makes him smile satiesfield with the day he is having.

Manjula: is so hot, my boobs around your manhood is so hot is like you are making them melt *licks the top of it*

Milhouse: so you better get ready for some hot milk.

Milhouse grabs her head and deep fuck her mouth making fast movements, she feels that amazing stick going down her mouth,the only thing she can hear is.

Milhouse: I CUMMING.

Lots and lots of hot thick cum go Down her mouth overflowing it letting her slimed on her boobs and mouth, before she can talk she swallow the galons of milk in her mouth.

Manjula: OH! God you are so thick and creamy.

Millhouse: I have energy for one more go lets make it worth it.

Manjula: yes lets make it awesome.

Manjula Bend over showing her ass and saying she wants anal so the van houten boy don't waste time and also takes a carrot that he uses it to put on her pussy deep down.

Manjula: AHNNNNN.

Millhouse: ok lets work that ass up *Slap her ass*

Manjula: AGHNNNNN.

Millhouse: I think I shall sample more of your products hehehe.

Manjula: Oh please do I have much to offer.


	18. Chapter 18 Springfield 2026 part 2

Milf Hunter : 18 Springfield 2026 Part 2 ...

Early Release and my baby's Mamas

...

Milhouse was outside his car drinking some juice and eating some hot dogs after his session with Manjula to have more energy.

Milhouse: man! Indian woman sure knows how to bend her body.

After that Milhouse phone rings telling him that he received a message, once he takes the phone out he start reading what it looks like to be a help me message from the Twins.

Milhouse: Jail? What are they doing there? I better go check on then; someone can try to rob me if I stay to long here with my car.

Milhouse get in his car and Drive away to the police department.

.

.

.

.

.

*Police department*

A pair of twins where behind bars like criminals, it was Sherri and Terri and outside the bars there was a female official with big boobs and brown hair, using red lipstick and reading something, the twins sure look angry.

Sherri: you are not going to get away with this you bitch.

Terri: we don't belong here we dint steal anything.

?: oh yes you did, how do you think those bottles end up in your purses?

Sherri: you put it there you cunt.

Terri: I can't believe you did this just to have the chief to notice you more Shauna, this is stupid.

Shauna: Geez you two sure are annoying, shut up ok? It's just a little stealing it's not going to make you be here forever once your parents bail you two out.

Sherri: what? No! They can't see us like this.

Shauna: too bad.

After Milhouse arrives to the department he quickly open the door of the place.

Shauna: what the!

Terri: Milhouse it's so good to see you.

Sherri: thank god you saw my message before this whore take our phones.

Shauna: hey I know this face; you are Milhouse Bart Simpson best friend and porn star Hank hardcore.

Milhouse: I see we are having a problem here, Shauna right? I remember you, where is Marge?

Shauna: sorry but my boss is not here right now, I am locking those two little thieves in here in case they try to escape.

Sherri: if you could only know the urge I have to punch you.

Milhouse: (I don't know if Sherri and Terri did or not steal the drinks like they say in the message, maybe they did and are trying to get out, then again Shauna is indeed kind of a bitch) Now let's not get like this, I can pay the money you need to take them out sounds good?

Shauna: indeed you have a lot of money right? *stares at him up and down* maybe we can discuss more in my interrogation room *lick her lips*

Milhouse: *smiles* ohh of course we can my dear please lead the way (of course you want my dick whore, what kind of teenager would be a temporally girlfriend to a kid? Bart sure got lucky in that time seeing his first boob, but not this one's)

Both of them walk to a door, Shauna opens it and once Milhouse enters she closes again when she enters.

Sherri: she has no idea who she is dealing with.

Terri: yeah that cunt is going to be sore.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Thirty five minutes later*

Milhouse opens the Door of the room putting his pants back in place, in his hands it was the keys for the cell, once he opens it he lets the twins go.

Sherri: shit is she still alive? She moaned and screamed like she was being destroyed.

Millhouse: well I might have got a little too rough with her; no one messes with my girls.

Terri: how she was in those thirty five minutes?

Millhouse: she fainted after twenty minutes, but I dint stop so…I keep fucking even when she was fainted.

Terri: you are so hardcore.

Sherri: can we get a ride back home?

Milhouse: Sure you can *wink at them*

Terri opens the door where Milhouse get out and take a picture of how Shauna was like a souvenir, and after saying a god Damm she is filled like a turkey, Milhouse let the money in the desk and everyone was in his car ready to go.

Sherri: Hey Milhouse, before we go can we have a little fun?

Terri: yeah! We miss our fun days with you please *stroke his crotch*

Milhouse: ahhnn I can't let my girls without their candy can i? Ok let's have some fun.

The car glass start to lift up, it was a special black glass so no one can see or heard what it was going on there, once the fun start we can see the cart moving left and right trembling like it was having something intense inside of it.

Meanwhile back at the Police Station's interrogation room.

Marge Simpson Commissioner of the Springfield Police Department had walked into the interrogation room and saw Shauna covered in cum and begging someone for more cock and she knows only one person who can do such thing to a woman pussy, then she allowing the officers and detective who found her to get their special bonus early this year before calling her the honorable mayor to confirm the return of her Milhouse before she called making arrangements with Jessica Lovejoy to watch her little darling Nikki overnight with Bart and Lisa while she makes a call to Cookie so she could do the same with Xang li knowing that they would both owe Jessica a favor she would collect soon since Milhouse was in town.

*Milhouse Mansion*

After dropping Terri and Sherri off at his house to shower up at his mansion after their little detour of fun Milhouse was heading for his study ready to fix himself a drink when he's greeted by the site of Cookie pleasuring herself at his desk wearing a french maids outfit oblivious to the world.

Milhouse: Well well what do we have here?

Cookie Kwan snap out of her self pleasure when she hears Milhouse voice and see him looking at her.

Cookie: Welcome home Milhouse.

Milhouse: It's good to come here to relax I had a lot of work so I need to get the tank filled, but not before I give you your fun.

Cookie: This maiden feels like getting a money shot.

meanwhile Cookie was getting her daily fun with Milhouse, that night Jessica was in the Simpsons residence as babysitter of Marge and Cookie's son meanwhile they were working and for the step brother and sister to have some time together, Nikki Leona Simpson thirteen years old, Marge and Milhouse Daughter and Cookie son Xang li Kwan eleven years old, outside the house Maggie was getting out of a Taxi and with her luggage.

Maggie: Ahnnn it didn't change a bit.

Maggie knocks over the door and when it opens she sees her step sister Nikki who gets surprise to see her favorite sister.

Nikki: Maggie *smiles*

Maggie: Nikki is so good to see you *hugs her* are you alone?

Nikki: No I am with Xang li and Jessica came to babysit us.

Maggie: and why dint she answer the door?

Nikki: Big bro told me that She and big sis need to talk about something important upstairs so we past time eating cookies and watching television and now Xang li is sleeping in the couch.

Maggie: (ohh for fuck sake, this is not the time for your threesomes Bart, Jessica and Lisa are such bitches, there are kids here who might hear them) Okay Sweety why won't you go to your bed? I read you a story after I call Xang li mom to get him.

After finishing what Maggie was doing she goes upstairs and sees Bart getting out of the bathroom with a towel.

Maggie: Glad to see you're happy.

Bart: Ahhhh Maggie? Don't do this you scared me.

Maggie: you would scare the kids for life if they get you having threesomes with our sister and another bitch.

Bart: calm down they are sleeping now and what can I say? I can't say no when I have the chance to relieve myself, my job is stressful you know?

Maggie: *roll her eyes* oh yeah having so much money is so much. where is mom? Still working?

Bart: She is making extra hours in the nightshift for now, she is working too much.

Maggie: Just try not to let her know you are having your bitches here having threesomes or she will get angry.

Bart: Ok Fine (I don't understand why she would get mad, she had sex with my Best Friend and I didn't like it at first)

Sometime later Marge came back to her House tired, Nikki was sleeping where it used to be Maggie room and Xang li in Bart old room, Jessica, Bart and Lisa act like nothing happen and Maggie didn't open her Mouth either but just because Bart promise to not do it again, Marge said thanks to Bart and Lisa for spending some time with their step brother and sister and also give Maggie a big hug happy to see her, Marge said that Maggie could sleep with her in her bed since it was big enough for two. Once everyone was sleeping she was in the kitchen looking to a message in her cellphone.

Marge: working so much is terrible, but soon I will have all this forgotten when we meet again *smiles*

.

.

.

.

.

.

Next Day in the Morning Milhouse and Bart where sitting down on a park bench after saying that was the place for their meeting after Milhouse text him.

Milhouse: Hey there Buddy you looking good.

Bart: You two man, I guess fucking all the time didn't make you a mummy hehehe.

Milhouse: you say that but I know you are having some *whisper* sisterly fun, I didn't know Lisa won't stop with the incest.

Bart: what can I say? The girls love El Barto, we got good life's right Milf fucker?

Milhouse: are you still mad about that? You are pretty successful, this town sure looks better with your help.

Bart: I don't like to remember much about that but I move on about that issue, and yes this place starting look like a town *get up* Well I got to go now have this job is pretty hard.

Milhouse: Good luck on your career man.

Bart: (who would know this guy would be what he is today) thanks you too.

After Bart gets into his car and drive away from Milhouse view it's time to get on his car and Drive, he drives to a Hotel probably for another encounter with a lady. Once he parked and gets the key to his room he goes to the elevator and soon to his room where he lay down on his bed

After Bart gets on his car and drive away from Milhouse view is his time to get on his car and Drive, he drives to a Hotel probably for another encounter with a lady. Once he parked and gets the key to his room he goes to the elevator and soon to his room where he lay down on his bed, and once he does that a woman comes out of the bathroom with only a towel covering her busty tits and her private area, it was no one else then…

Milhouse: Well I see you are done showering Maggie.

Maggie: it was pretty great, so does anyone know we are here?

Milhouse: Nope just the two of us, once we are done we can't go out at the same time got it?

Maggie: For sure *winks at him*

Milhouse: (Looks like I am going to fuck your other sister Bart, hehehe thanks for the meal) you grow up to be a really sexy woman Maggie.

Maggie: and you are the best man I know, I love your handsome body (and that Beard too, I love his muscles his suit and beard)

Milhouse: it feels like you were waiting for this since you became a teenager.

Maggie: Indeed I was, but I waited to become an adult and to have my dream come true to be a rock star.

She takes out her towel slowly showing her sexy body to Milhouse, her big boobs bouncing makes Milhouse mouth start to drool and his member getting Hard.

Milhouse: Hmmm looks tasty.

Maggie: now we can start the fun.

Milhouse: I going to show you my Tricks girl, foreplay is important before pounding hehehe.

Maggie sits on a chair with her legs wide open by Milhouse orders, he hold his hands on her legs and start Inserting his index and ring fingers to stroke in a come hither motion to wake up her G-spot and make her moan by that, then he start using his tongue to apply pressure to her pubic bone, the dual stimulation seems like to much for her after three minutes of that and she seems to…

Maggie: ohhh my god ahnnn i…AHNNNN *she cums*

Milhouse: Hmmm love juices.

Maggie: ahhhhhn you make me feel so good with only your tongue and fingers (never got an orgasm like that)

Milhouse: Now how about you give me some sugar?

Milhouse start to kiss Maggie and them both start feeling each other mouths on ravaging kisses, between that he goes kissing her neck and them goes to her boobs feeling their soft skin on his face and he can't wait and start sucking her nipples making her moan again.

Maggie: Ahhhnnnn (hmmm I can't let him do everything)

Maggie start unzipping Milhouse Pants letting out his dick that was rock hard, such a big and hard twitching penis right there made her impressed and she soon pushes Milhouse in the bed.

Milhouse: Wow.

Maggie: I show you sugar.

She start licking the tip of his cock and slowly trying to put more in her mouth to suck and once she lick his member she can put almost half of it on her mouth but she does do it fast up and down.

Maggie: (such big monster in my mouth, how does mom handle this?)

Milhouse: ohhhh yeah Maggie just like that.

Maggie have an idea, she start licking the tip of his dick and hand job what she can't put on her mouth and uses her other hand to squish his balls.

Milhouse: ohhhh nice let me show you my gratitude AHNNNNNN.

He blows a load of thick white sperm to her face what caught her by surprise and she gets all slimed and some of it got in her mouth.

Maggie: Holy shit was that a fire hose?

Milhouse: you get used to it, besides you are swallowing some good protein shake there hahaha.

Maggie: I wonder if that is what makes mom so strong and full of energy *Smiles*

Milhouse: Now I am done with the warm ups.

Maggie: (warm up? But he came so much)

Milhouse: i threat this moment like it is one of my porn movies, so you better get ready because I am a little rough.

Maggie got a little scare but after Milhouse asking for her to put her hands on the bed and get her butt read for some butt job she can have time to get her breath.

Maggie: so mr third leg. What are you going to do to me now?

He putting his huge member between her ass cheeks like a sandwhich, it was soft and great.

Millhouse: I just want to ride you for hours.

Maggie: oh my!

*Five minutes later*

Maggie is on the bed and Milhouse is fucking her big ass from behind and she is biting the blanket like she is trying to resist.

Milhouse: oh god! I think it's almost stuck, so tight! Best tight ass ever! And it's only halfway in your big butt.

Maggie: (Fuck, so this is what it feels like when an elephant fucks your ass) Mphh!

*Ten minutes later*

Milhouse in lay down on the bed now as Maggie is on top of him trying to slowly put his manhood.

Millhouse: Go on then, you told me you would ride me if you could be on top, if not i can always ride you! (Once it's all in im going to fill her ass up with a huge load)

Maggie: Geez, c-calm down captain big dick, your fat schlong isn't something i can just slam my ass down on! (Better i be on top and in control of this big pole i invited into this hotel! it's so fat and hot! i can't fit that, can i?)

After quite some time she was getting the hang of it, she was with her back on the bed and her legs wide open for the fucking she was getting.

Maggie: Oh yes! I can take it, go on, deeper!

Milhouse: ohhh f-fuck!

*Ten minutes later*

The girl was getting side fucked by the man huge dick and by the look of her face is can't take it anymore.

Millhouse: Are you r-ready? Here comes the load up your big ass!

Maggie: oh god! Yes just cum already.

Millhouse: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNNNNNN.

Maggie: FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK

There goes his load blow away like a fountain up her butt and after he takes his dick out and spray some more on Maggie body, she end up falling asleep after everything is done.

Milhouse: *phew* guess I can take your name from my list now (I fuck the Simpson girls hahaha) what a relief, now I need to reload my sperm bank.

After Maggie recover her conscious she take another shower and put her clothes back on, after a good bye kiss she got away walking funny showing that she sure is feeling the effects of all that they did on the room, he pass the rest of his day resting, eating and drinking only the best to recover his energy for the next day.

In the Simpsons residence Marge made sure she was the only one at home and no one else, Lisa and Bart where working, Maggie was doing a show and her youngest family member was with patty for a day with the mayor, she closes all the curtains and put sound proof windows, after that she was waiting for her guest to arrive his best guest she was waiting for a long time, when he opens the door she almost jump to open his pants.

Marge: I'm so glad you could come and have some gun! I'm just going to slip into something more comfortable.

Milhouse: I don't mind your officer uniform what so ever but sure.

She goes change and then come back with only her bras holding up her huge boobs and her panties going around her butt.

Marge: there we go, much better

Milhouse: yeah me too *only wearing boxers* this feels much better, so if we are going to have fun why don't you come sit down?

Marge: (he removed all his clothes, almost! and what is left sure makes me think how he hides that in his pants, he is the only one i ever saw anything that big!) Sounds good to me.

She sits by his side.

Milhouse: How about you sit on my lap for start?

Marge: s-sure why not?

She sit on his lap and his member start to get really erect and like it got his own mind it's getting out of his shorts and attacking her ass cheeks until it got totally out of his shorts and Marge feels it rubbing against her.

Milhouse: oh fuck!

Marge: (it pop out in seconds, I still got it) did you get bigger than before?

Milhouse: whoops *take off her panties*i think these panties will only be in the way for our fun, perhaps your panties too.

Marge: probably *start taking off bra (this is going really forward)

A moment later Milhouse is totally naked and fully erect standing up on the couch and a total naked Marge is looking at it.

Milhouse: how about you lay down on your back Marge?

Marge: (oh god he looks even bigger standing up, and those balls, they look so full) sounds great sure! *lays down* like this?

Milhouse: oh yes! Now let me just get up here.

He gets on the couch and put his huge man hood between her huge tits.

Milhouse: (ahnnn my dick between marge boobs, I miss this sensation.

Marge: (ahnnn Milhouse fat cock between my boobs I missed this) oh man, look at it! I can't take my eyes away from it...

Hehehe like what you see? Up close enough for you?

Marge: Y-yeah.

Milhouse: and now let's see if…hmm *tries to stick his dick on her mouth* tricky to get much of it in you from this position.

Marge: hmppph.

Milhouse: just law down there I think I know what to do.

Marge: ok mr big dick.

A short re-adjusting moment later, Milhouse dick is on Marge mouth after he gets out of the couch and came from other angle to fuck her mouth.

Millhouse: Ah! Now i can really get in there, i got to say i dint expect it to fit this well.

Marge: (I can do this…oh god!) Glurg!

A bulge is starting to form on her throat.

Milhouse: that's it, relax your throat! Yeah just like that!

Marge: (holy shit I'm doing…it OH FUCK!)

Milhouse fill her mouth with cum.

Milhouse: Oh, sorry, a bit of precum I'm getting a bit excited!

Marge: (precum? Is so much) Msplurg

He takes out his dick out her mouth making poor Marge gasp for air.

Marge: Gasp!

Milhouse: how do you like your big dick experience after that time?

Marge: overwhelming but... *spread her legs* once you start fucking me I will get the hang of it back.

Millhouse: I better not make you wait then *start slowly putting his member*

Marge: oh god! Your dick head is as big as a fist! Slowly y-you stud.

Millhouse: don't worry marge, i got some fun hours planned for you.

He start holding her legs spread away and start to pound his dick into her slowly little by little.

Marge: (oh fuck he is big!) mhmm , ye-yes.

Milhouse: (oh fuck she is tight! Dint she had sex one single time when I left?) Ohhh god yes!

He presses now her legs up making her feet touch the up side of the couch.

millhouse: just relax!

Marge: I'm trying, g-go on!

It can see it throbbing and pulsing to go inside her.

Marge: Oh fuck!

Milhouse: ohh damm it won't go any deeper, you need to make some yoga marge.

Marge: you think I can't take it?

Millhouse: it will help if we spread your legs, oh there we- oh fucking hell i never had anyone this moist before and also tight!

Marge: ughnn maybe the other girls where fucking horses (god my whole body in tingling)

Millhouse: haha maybe (don't blow your load yet Milhouse, you got this) ready or not here I come.

He starts putting more of his meat pole inside of her making both of them moan a lot.

Marge: Oh FUCK! (Fucking hell, I'm getting stretched to the limit!)

Milhouse: Hold on Marge.

A moment later he finally put his entire member inside her pussy pounding it again and again and now they both are enjoying it.

Marge: fuck me you elephant cocked bastard!

Milhouse: take it all you fat assed milf

Milhouse: Yes, yes! *smack* *pound* jiggle*

Marge: Umf (oh my god so much inside me)

Different positions were tried,Milhouse holds Marge putting his hands on her back and lifting her in the air meanwhile his cock is still inside of her and her legs are touching his chest.

Milhouse: Ah fuck! Ahnnn

Marge: (fuck, he is banging me so hard with that massive dick!) Guh!

But it wants long before the pressure building up was too high.

Millhouse: f-fuck, I'm going to cum Marge

Marge: Don't stop fucking m-me.

Milhouse: OH GOD!

Marge: FUCK!

He came a big load up her pussy so much that is coming out and falling on the floor, after that he takes out his member of her pussy.

Milhouse: Damm marge that was great.

Marge: i can't believe i had that tower of cock inside of me!

A moment later.

Marge: Cleaned up? That was great but I don't think I can stand now *lay down on the couch* (he is still hard?)

Millhouse: oh don't worry you can stand right there *put his dick on her butt cheeks*

Marge: again? Already?

Millhouse: i figured i would try your ass out Marge

Marge: i don't think your m-monster will fit in my butt Milhouse.

Millhouse: oh c'mon, its suck a fat butt, we can at least try!

Marge: Fine but try to go slowly.

Milhouse: don't worry let's not rush it.

He slowly starts putting the head of his cock on her ass.

Marge: gasp! (Oh god!)

Millhouse: The tip is almost in! (Damm) a little more, just relax.

Marge: fuck, FUCK, its stretching my ASS! Gnn!

Millhouse: Ahnn there we go! Slowly we go, do you think you can take it?

Marge: i-I'm not ready to give up yet.

Milhouse: (oh fuck, a fourth of it in!)

Marge: (Fuck, it must be more than halfway in! I should had more anal sex instead of vaginal sex)

Millhouse: hehe remember to relax your big ass!

Marge: Mhmm! (easy for him to say, I never got such big meat in my ass before)

Millhouse: c'mon, a little more, damm it's tight *press*

Marge: Agh!

Millhouse: that's it, ah!

Marge: oh god is t-that all of it?

Millhouse: almost!

Marge: almost?

Millhouse: look at you, taking all of it up your jiggly butt!

Marge: Mhhhmm, gnh!

Millhouse: so how do you think you will handle me pounding your ass?

Marge: GUH!

Milhouse: ok then, let's try.

Marge: (you should try everything at least once right?)

He gets ready to fuck her real good

Milhouse: …and IN!

Marge: Guh!

Millhouse: and out!

Marge: oh god!

Millhouse: in! Out! In! Out! Well you know the drill.

Marge: Fu-fuck your dick feels e-even thicker going in my a-ass! Oh g-god!

Milhouse lift Marge that was falling from the couch and take her for a ride of her life when he sits on the couch with her.

Millhouse: come over here i want you to bounce on my dick!

Marge: Ekk!

A moment later.

Marge: (Oh fuck, im going to cum!)

Milhouse: (fuck i can't hold it back anymore!)*hold her legs* hold on Marge, here it comes, d-damm!

Marge: I-i can't, I'm, ghnn! F-faster!

A moment later, Marge and Milhouse are fucking on the wall.

Marge: oh fuck, your fat schlong is so d-deep up my ass (it feels like he is going to split me in half and i think i like it, his big dick up my ass!)

Milhouse: ahh, yes it's so dam tight! Here it comes your big load Marge.

Marge and millhouse: OH GOD!

He blast his load up her ass like a fountain and they are loving it they wild sex, Marge is on the floor with her hands on the wall with her tongues sticking out of her mouth.

Marge: Ughh!

Millhouse: that's it just a little more!

He starts taking his dick out of her ass slowly and even when he takes it out he keep on Cumming.

Millhouse: oh fuck, i had a lot in me today!

Marge: (Oh my, he just will not stop Cumming!) I noticed it's going everywhere.

Milhouse: guh! Sorry about that!

Marge: oh i better take care of this before it splatters everything! *holds his dick with her hands*

Milhouse: Ah!

Marge start putting her mouth on his dick to stop him from Cumming on the floor what makes him very aroused.

Millhouse: Oh god yes, just a bit more!

Marge: ughnn!

Millhouse: oh yeah Marge, you are great at sucking cock! I just got a bit more in me, go deep!

Marge goes deeper throating and Milhouse blast more cum making come out from her mouth and her nose.

Millhouse: FUCK YEAH!

Marge: (OH that was SO much cum! i swallowed so much!)

Millhouse: I guess dinner was on me hehehe!

He takes his dick out of her mouth so she can breathe again after swallowed so much thick semen.

Millhouse: i want to remember this; i hope you don't mind i take a photo with my phone!

Marge: well ok sure why not?

Marge is with her head side by side with his huge dick making a peace sign.

Milhouse: we should do this more sometime.

Marge: yeah we should.

A moment later Marge and Milhouse are in her bed and he is fuck her pussy from behind.

Milhouse: Sometime is right now! I'm not done with your fat ass! We are going all day out i need to take the best of this.

Marge: God you are s-splitting me with your thick m-monster cock Milhouse! I can take it; fuck my big butt faster, h-harder!

Millhouse: you ask for it.

Marge: F-FUCK!

The rest of Milhouse vacation on Springfield was like this, having fun with all his favorite woman's and also passing time with his kids he loves so much, once he done all he need to do with his family and lovers he goes back to his job but always coming back when he got time, of course he dint like when Lisa comes to him wanting to fuck because he likes that she is the one running to get him, this is how Milhouse van houten turned from a virgin see it as a loser to become the big man he is today and fucking all the ladies he want because of his tool…this is how he became a Milf fucker.


End file.
